Ash's Journey Version II
by scribe0magic
Summary: Here's my take on the pokemon anime if Ash had psychic and aura powers, version 2! Has some changes from version 1. Smart/Psychic/Aura Ash. Eventual shipping. Is to be rewritten at some point
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Ash's Journey Version II**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A New Beginning**

 **Note: Well here's my second version of Ash's Journey. I hope you enjoy. Let me tell you some differences right off the bat. 1. Ash does still have medical knowledge, but how he does is very different. 2. He is no where near the level of power as Version One's Ash. 3. The pokemon gained will be different than Version One, but pikachu will still have psychic powers.**

It's an exiting day for young Ash Ketchem, as today his the day he begins his pokemon journey. Ash has spent the last few years getting ready, by spending time with Professor Oak's lab and learning all he could from there. This however brought out a rivalry between him and Gary Oak, Prof. Oak's grandson. Ash also knew how to treat all kinds of injuries due to his father being a doctor for people and pokemon and had to learn things hands on from him, much to his mother's ire.

"Ash? Are you up yet?" asked Delia Ketchem, Ash's mother. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." answers Ash. Soon Ash was changed into his traveling cloths, that made him look like a field medic, curtsey of his father who was at work more than home. "Ash, you are going to get some new cloths as soon as you reach Viridian City right?" asked his mother when Ash came downstairs. "Right on the money, I don't need to be mistaken for something I'm not." replied Ash. "I know dear, your father is amendment about you following in his footsteps." said Delia with a sigh. Ash's father had forced Ash to help out in the O.R. when ever he got the chance, and seeing that he was the head of the hospital he could get away with it. While Ash did learn a lot from it, it left Ash with the need to wear gloves almost all the time.

After eating breakfast and saying his goodbys to his mother Ash jogged off to Prof. Oak's to start his journey. Ash was not surprised to see the other new trainers already waiting to go inside; Gary, Blaze and Leaf. "Good mourning, glad to see everyone made it on time." greets Prof. Oak. "Now let me take you to where you'll get your new pokemon." Prof. Oak led them into a room that had a lot of computers and also had all the things new trainers would need. "Now the three choices are charmander, bulbasaur and squirtle." explains Prof. Oak. "Right, then I pick squirtle." says Gary as he grabs the pokeball containing that pokemon. "Then I'll take charmander, like Red did." says Blaze. "Then I'll take bulbasaur." says Green as she takes the last pokeball. "Ash which one are you going to choose?" asks Blaze. "Oh, I already have something picked out." answers Ash. "Really? Which one?" asks Leaf. "You'll have to wait and see." replies Ash. "Trying to be mysterious like those psychic you try to imitate Ash?" asks Gary. "Hey! I can to use psychic powers!" counters Ash.

It was true, after seeing a psychic preform at a carnival when Ash was five he was fascinated by it and wanted to learn how to do it as well. Ash asked the man if he could ever learn to use psychic powers. The man responded by telling him to give him his palm so he could do a reading, when Ash complied the man quickly realized that Ash had an immensely powerful aura like non that was ever felt before, even with it dormant. The man knew that Ash wouldn't have anyone to teach him how to use it, but also knew that most methods psychic's used to harness their powers worked for aura users as well. So the man told Ash that while it might be very difficult for him to use psychic powers as he had none, if Ash trained hard enough he might develop some. Ash was soon found spending as much time as he could trying to develop psychic powers, he meditated and used all the focusing techniques he read for beginners, and after a year Ash was finally able to do things with his mind. What he could do was very limited, he had to focus to understand what a pokemon said and could move light objects very slowly. Ash's father however wasn't very supportive as he felt that doctors didn't need psychic powers, while Ash's mother was very supportive and helped him as much as she could.

"Yeah, Yeah, we all know Ash, I was just messing with ya." replies Gary, who knew that Ash pushed himself to be the best he could be and was a true rival to his own knowledge base on pokemon. After the others left Prof. Oak brought out an outfit that psychic were known to wear that had a pichu sleeping on top. "Ah, there you are you rascal." said Ash when he saw the pichu who woke up at the sound of Ash's voice. "Pichu!" cried the little baby pokemon who lept into Ash's arms. "Professor what are those cloths for?" asked Ash. "Ah, these are for you, since you were certified as a real psychic after all." answered Prof. Oak. "Well, they sure beat what my dad got me." replied Ash as he grabbed the cloths. (Same outfit from the games, only blue) After Ash had changed into his new cloths Prof. Oak handed him his pokedex and a set of pokeballs. "Now Ash, you need to catch Pichu for him to be yours." said Prof. Oak. "I know professor, but pichu doesn't want to go inside." replies Ash. Pichu was looking at Ash with big eyes hoping he didn't have to go in a pokeball. "Well he only needs to be caught, then he can stay out if he doesn't want to be inside." said Prof. Oak. "Pichu, I know you don;t want to go inside, but for you to come with me I have to catch you first." Ash explained to pichu, who seemed to understand and nodded. So Ash gently tapped to top of pichu's head, and he was sucked in. After a few seconds pichu as caught and Ash immediately sent him out. "You okay buddy?" asked Ash. Pichu nodded and climbed up to Ash's shoulder to take a nap. "Well, I hope you stay safe Ash, pichu is only just a baby remember so take things easy with him." said Prof. Oak as they went outside. "I know, but he's almost ready to evolve though, so he needs the experience." replied Ash.

When they went outside Ash saw Gary riding off on a motorcycle his father had gotten him and Leaf riding with him. Blaze was waiting near the door and when he saw Ash he asked. "Hey Ash mind if I tag along?" "Sure why not, Leaf's gone off with Gary." agreed Ash. So Ash and Blaze started off on their adventure.

-The Next Mourning-

Ash and Blaze were having a breakfast that Ash had prepared when some pideys and spearows came over looking for some crumbs. "Careful Blaze spearows can have a nasty temperament." warned Ash. "I am aware Ash." replied Blaze. One of the spearow was giving Ash an odd look while a pidey was giving Blaze a similar look. "Blaze I think we are being challenged." said Ash when he noticed the look the two pokemon were giving them. "Alright then, go charmander." said Blaze as he sent out his pokemon. "Use Ember!" Blaze's charmander quickly sent forth a volley of miniature fire balls that hit the pidey and caused a burn. Pichu had woken up and was eager to fight as well. "Pichu you want a go?" asked Ash. "Cha!" cried pichu as he used Thundershock on spearow. Both Ash and Blaze had gained new members to their teams. Ash spearow and Blaze and pidey. Afterwords the two of them went into the woods to train and spent the night there by a river.

The next mourning the two were woken up by someone screaming. "What's going on?!" exclaimed Ash when he came out of his tent. What he saw was a red head that had hooked a gyarados on her fishing line, and looked terrified. "Oh no! Pichu see if you can do something!" said Ash in a panic. Pichu took one look at the gyarados and used Nasty Plot, then Thunderwave. The gyarados was then paralyzed and the red head managed to get her fear under control and used her starmie to knock it out and allowed her to catch it. "Thanks for the help." thanked the red head. "Aren't you Misty of the Cerulean Gym?" asked Ash when he got a good look at her. Misty cursed how recognizable she was and confirmed Ash's suspensions and explained that she was out training and catching more water pokemon. "If you like water pokemonso much, then why did you scream when you hooked that gyarados?" asked Blaze. "Did you not read the gym leader bios?" asked Ash. "No, why?" answered Blaze. "Because if you had, you would know she was nearly eaten by a gyarados when she was just a baby." answered Ash. "Oh." said Blaze in a small voice. "Anyways thanks for the help." thanked Misty. "So where are you headed next?" asked Ash. "Well, I should head to Viridian City and get my pokemon healed at the pokemon center." answered Misty. "Well, lets go together then." suggested Ash. "Sure why not." agreed Misty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Viridian City and Forest**

"So Ash, what is up with your outfit?" asked Misty as they headed to Viridian City. "Oh, well when I was five there was a psychic in a carnival and I was so taken in by his performance that I wanted to learn how to use psychic powers as well." explained Ash. "And did you?" asked Misty. "It took a year, but I was able to start doing things with my mind, and I have improved since." answered Ash. "Well, that's neat, what all can you do?" asked Misty. "Well, if I want I can understand what a pokemon is saying, move some general things around fairly easily and send out a small psychic pulse, but that's it for now." answered Ash. "Well just don't wind up like Sabrina, she's the psychic gym leader and her powers have left her with little emotion." warned Misty. "I know Misty, that's why I am taking my time and not rushing into it." said Ash.

Ash then felt a powerful presence with his meager psychic powers as well as pichu and went to investigate. What they found was the legendary pokemon Ho-Oh roosting on a large stone. Not only that but it was also shiny. "Greeting young ones." greeted Ho-Oh. "Wait, I can understand you, but I'm not using my psychic powers." said Ash in awe. "That is because I can use telepathy." explained Ho-Oh. "Oh, that makes since, but why are you here?" asked Ash. "Looking for you, for you are the Chosen One." answered Ho-Oh. "Chosen One? What do you mean?" asked Ash who was confused. "The Chosen One is the one who is to bring balance to the world when ever it is endangered, but do not fear your time has not yet come." explained Ho-Oh. Ash was thoroughly confused, he was supposed to save the world when it was endangered, how was he going to do that? "Young Ash I know this is more than you can understand right now so do not fret to much." comforted Ho-Oh. "I would think so, being told that you are supposed to save the world is hard to believe, even when being told by a legendary pokemon." agreed Ash. "Well what you'd you say if that legendary offered to help you out?" asked Ho-Oh. "What do you mean by that?" asked a puzzled Ash. "What I mean is I wish to come along with you." clarified Ho-Oh. "Y-Y-You mean you want me to catch you!?" asked a stunned Ash. "Simply put, yes." answered Ho-Oh. "Just because I am a legendary pokemon does not mean that I have the same level of power as my title allures to, you see I am actually vary young compared to others of my kind and am much weaker as well." explained Ho-Oh. "How old are you then?" asked Ash. "No less than one hundred, which compared to by brethren is very young." answered Ho-Oh. "But if I use you in a battle then it would draw to much attention." said Ash. "That is true, but what I am impressed with is the fact that you are so hesitant about catching me, why?" replied Ho-Oh. "Well aren't legendary pokemon supposed to safeguard the world and such?" asked Ash. "While that is true, there are some of us who have nothing to watch over." explained Ho-Oh. Ash then took a deep breath and agreed to catch Ho-Oh in a Ultra Ball.

When Ash came back to the others they asked him why he had ran off. "Well, I felt some sort of presence, and what I found was this." answered Ash as he sent out Ho-oh. Misty and Blaze took a step back and were fairly impressed that Ash had found a shiny pokemon, but asked what kind of pokemon it was. "This is Ho-Oh, a legendary pokemon from Johto who asked me to help him grow stronger." introduced Ash. "Legendary pokemon, are you serious!" demanded Blaze. "Indeed I am a legendary pokemon, I'm just much younger than most." answered Ho-Oh. "And he can use telepathy, great." added Blaze. "Oh, so you did pay attention in class." said Ash sarcasticly. "Well Ash from the looks of things Ho-Oh is a fire and flying type, so he's going to have a hard time with the first couple of gyms, mine included." said Misty. "Well, I guess I am going to have to train him very hard until I reach a gym he does not have a disadvantage in then." agreed Ash.

So the group continued on their way, with Ash practicing his psychic powers by trying to read his friends minds, with their permission of course. When they reached the city they had to present their trainer Ids to the Officer Jenny that was stationed at the checkpoint and then went to the pokemon center. While waiting for his pokemon to be healed Ash called his mother and told her about his encounter with Ho-Oh and what he had told him. "Ash, I knew your destiny was far greater than being some doctor, but to be the one to keep the world safe is worrying for me." said Delia. "But I think that it's what bests suits you, you care for others over your own self and do what ever you can to help." "Well, I better call Prof. Oak, he's going to flip when he finds out I caught a legendary pokemon so quickly on my journey." said Ash. "Alright dear, and don't worry I wont tell your father, he doesn't put much faith in old legends or anything of that nature." said Delia as she hung up. Ash then dialed the number for Prof. Oak. "Ash. How. Did. You. Get. A. Ho-Oh?" asked Prof. Oak when he answered the phone. Ash told him what he told his mother. Professor Oak wasn't overly shocked, but pretended to be, as he had already known from his time travel adventure back when he was younger. "Well take good care of that legendary Ash, I expect big things from you." said Prof. Oak. "Thanks Professor." said Ash. "Oh, by the way I would like you to know that Gary bet me a million dollars that Blaze wouldn't catch any pokemon, so guess his response when I showed him he lost." said Prof. Oak. "Let me guess, he flipped." offered Ash. "Oh you betcha he did, caused quite the ruckus about it too." laughed Prof. Oak. "And now I can get those new upgrades for my lab done." "Well that's great Professor, but I need to go, good night." said Ash as he got off the phone.

When Ash went to pick up his pokemon two pokeballs dropped from threw the skylight and sent out a ekans and a koffing who used smokescreen. "Who goes there?" demanded Ash. A motto was herd from with in the smokescreen. (Come on you know the one) as the smoke cleared there was two people and a meowth standing there looking smug with themselves. "What are you doing here? This is a place for weak and injured pokemon." demanded Nurse Joy. "Even a place like this is bound to have some gems among the rabble." replied Jessie coolly. "Well you aren't getting my pokemon." said Ash angerly. "Ha! Like we would want such weak pokemon, we are only after rare and powerful pokemon." said James with disdain. Pichu was not happy with how they were talking about him and used, surprisingly Confusion on ekans and koffing knocking them back into the wall. "What on earth!?" exclaimed James. "Pichu, I didn't know you could do that." said Ash in surprise. "But that doesn't matter now, do it again." "Meh, no rat is going to get the beat of Meowth." said Meowth, much to the surprise of everyone but Team Rocket. Meowth then came at pichu with a Scratch attack. Pichu nimbly dogged it and used Thundershock at meowth. "Hold still! You rodent." complained Meowth as he tried to land a Furry Swipes. Pichu responded by using Thunderwave on him, paralyzing him and shutting him up. "Ekans use Poison Sting!" yelled Jessie. "Use Sludge attack koffing." said James. Pichu again dogged the two attacks and used Confusion on them again taking them down. Jessie and James quickly made their getaway with meowth who was still paralyzed. "Thank you so much for your help in stopping those crooks." thanked Nurse Joy. "It was no problem." said Ash. Pichu then began to glow and soon had evolved into a pikachu, much to Ash's joy. "Great job buddy, I knew you were close." "I wonder how he used a psychic attack." pondered Misty. "Prof. Oak told me he came from Alola, so that must have something to do with it." explained Ash. "Alola? Where's that?" asked Misty. "It's on the other side of the Orange Islands south of Kanto." answered Ash. "Oh, that's cool." said Misty.

-The Next Day-

The group had arrived in Viridian Forest, much to Misty's displeasure as she had a intense dislike of bug types. "Misty, if you use a repel, then the bug types will leave you alone." said Ash. "Well how do you think I got threw the first time?" asked Misty. "Well I want to catch a bug type." said Blaze. "I do too, but lets keep them back away from Misty until she gets comfortable with them." agreed Ash. Both Ash and Blaze soon caught a new bug type pokemon and spent the rest of the day training with all their pokemon. Ash also worked on his psychic powers as well by lifting heavier objects than he normally can.

Current Pokemon

#Means Strongest#

Means Alolan Form

*Means Shiny*

Ash's Team-

Pikachu (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect

Spearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run

#Ho-Oh- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball

Blaze's Team-

Charmander (M)- Ember, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen

Pidey (F)- Gust, Tackle, Quick Attack

Misty's Team-

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

 **Note: I said that things would be different in this version, and they are, Ash gets a legendary pokemon early in his journey alone in a forest instead of in front of the world at the Indigo League. Ash is still going to become a doctor at the same time as in version one. He can not just stand by and not help pokemon in need when he has the ability to help them. This version is also going to have the shipping that I originally planned for version one, but due to me liking a certain shipping far more, I made that one for version one instead. Ash will also be getting pokemon he did not get from the anime, but will still get the starters, I liked the story behind them to much to just drop them. And Team Rocket are also going to be better than normal, just slightly less than version one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Threw the Viridian Forest**

Its been ten days since Ash, Blaze and Misty entered Viridian Forest. During that time Ash and Blaze had taught their pokemon some new moves for the Pewter City Gym, as it used rock types and their pokemon would have a major disadvantage there. Ash also managed to be able to levitate objects that weighed up to a hundred pounds for about an hour with his psychic powers. Misty was walking threw the forest avoiding any bug types when she sees a trainer she saw when she first come threw headed in the direction of Ash and Blaze. "I bet he's going to challenge them to a battle, I want to see that." said Misty as she began to follow Samurai.

"Ash look out!" cried Blaze when he saw a sword coming for Ash. Ash reacted by sending out a psychic pulse that sent Samurai flying into a tree. "Owww! I didn't realize one of you was psychic." said Samurai painfully. "Well don't go scaring people then." scolded Ash. "Sorry I was just looking for trainers who come from Pallet Town, so I could face them." explained Samurai. "Well me and Blaze are both from Pallet." said Ash. "Great, so which one of you wishes to battle me first." asked Samurai. "I will." responds Blaze as he sends out his pidey. "Then I will use Pinsir." says Samurai as he sends out his pokemon. "Pidey use Gust." calls Blaze. "Charge in with Horn Attack." counters Smaurai. As pidey begins to create a large gust of wind it is rammed into by pinsir using its horns. "Quick grab it with Vicegrip." calls Samurai. "Get away with Quick Attack!" counters Blaze. Pidgey barely gets away from being grabbed by pinsir's horns, but is still clipped by them and faints. "Charmander it's your turn." says Blaze with frustration. "Use Ember!" "Dodge and use Horn Attack." counters Samurai. Pinsir tries to move out of the way, but is still hit hard by the wide spread mini fireballs and sustains a burn. "Quick finish it off with one more Ember!" calls out Blaze. "Facade!" calls out Samurai. Pinsir tries to hit charmander, but gets a face full of fire for its trouble and faints from the attack. "Darn, go metapod!" calls Samurai. Blaze easily fries the bug type as it couldn't move out of the way. Ash and Misty aren't impressed with Samurai's second choice and feel sorry for the poor thing. "So now it's your turn." says Samurai to Ash as he applies revives and potions to his pokemon. "Sorry dude, but after seeing you battle all I can say is train some more and then we'll battle." disagrees Ash. "What!" exclaims Samurai. "If Blaze can beat you, then I can as I have a stronger team than he does." explains Ash. "Bit harsh don't you think?" Misty asks Blaze. "Ash likes a challenge and this kid isn't one, even without that special pokemon on his team." explains Blaze. "Ahh, but trainers are supposed to battle each other." points out Misty. "True, but Ash tends to do things his way." says Blaze.

Ash however eventually agrees to battle Samurai and completely destroys his two pokemon. Ash then tells Samurai that if he wants a rematch that he needs to get much stronger than he is now. Samurai goes off to sulk and vows to become even stronger.

Latter on on the day while Ash and Blaze were training their pokemon there two bug types evolved. They also taught their pokemon more moves as well.

Current Pokemon

#Means Strongest#

Means Alolan Form

*Means Shiny*

Ash's Team-

Pikachu (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash

Spearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility

#Ho-Oh*- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head

Metapod (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense

Blaze's Team-

Charmander (M)- Ember, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Slash, Hone Claws, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

Pidey (F)- Gust, Tackle, Quick Attack, Twister, Steel Wing, Agility

Kakuna (M)- Harden, String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite

Misty's Team-

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

 **Note: I will bring this version to the point of version 1, before I continue working on it. Also for the most part things are going to be the same. Tomo joins Ash, Jessie, James and Meowth are smarter, Keita joins Team Rocket, etc... the similarities and differences will become more apparent as the two versions come along. Also if you like this story go over to Version One and see how I slowly changed and improved threw the chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The First Gym**

-A Few Days Latter-

Ash, Blaze and Misty have arrived at Pewter City, where Ash and Blaze hope to win their first badge. "So Blaze are you ready for the gym?" asks Ash. "Well, if I don't win then you'll know." answered Blaze. "You two have trained fairly well for this, so you should do alright." said Misty who had been watching at least Blaze train, Ash however she had very little knowledge of his training methods as he would go off somewhere to train when he got the chance.

"You two want to face the gym, then come back later your pokemon are far too weak." said a man. Ash recognized him as the current gym leader's father who had gone off to train, but hadn't been herd from for quite sometime. "How would you know, you haven't seen my pokemon yet." said Blaze with annoyance. "He's right, and how do you know if we can't beat Brock? You haven't been around to see for how long?" added Ash who gave the man a hard stare. The man quickly realized that Ash knew who he was and backed off, telling them that Brock was no push over. "Man what's his problem." said Blaze after the man left. "Easy he's Brock's father." answered Ash. Misty's expression changed to on of shock and asked "Wait, that was Brock's father? Then what is he doing out here?" "I bet he failed or something and is to ashamed to come home." said Ash. "Well, in any case let's head over to the gym and earn our badge." said Blaze.

Soon the group arrived at the Pewter City Gym and went inside. As they came in a voice called out. "Who goes there?" "Ash Ketchem and Blaze Blitz of Pallet Town." answered Ash. "We are here for your badge." added Blaze. The lights then came on and on the far side of the room was Brock sitting on the floor who replied "Then I accept your challenge, who would like to go first?" "I will." answered Blaze as he came up to the challenger's box. Brock's mother came out and went to the referee's place and said. "This will be a two on two pokemon battle between Brock the gym leader and the challenger Blaze." "Alright, go geodude!" said Brock as he sent out his first pokemon. "Go Pidgey." said Blaze as he sent out his pokemon. "A flying type in a rock type gym, bad move." said Brock. "I'm well aware, but don't count me out just yet, pidgey use Steel Wing!" replied Blaze. Brock was caught off guard by the use of a steel type attack, but was able to counter by telling geodude to use Rollout to dodge and then strike pidey. "Pidgey dodge with Agility and go in for another Steel Wing!" called Blaze with worry. Pidgey barely moved out of the way of the Rollout and smacked geodude out of the air with it's metallic wings. Geodude though was still able to battle "Geodude use Smack Down!" called Brock. "Quick dodge it!" cried Blaze. Pidgey however was a little to slow and was hit hard by Smack Down and was knocked out of the air. "Now use Rollout again!" ordered Brock. "Block it with Steel Wing!" countered Blaze. Pidgey braced itself by folding its metallic wings in front of itself, but was still knocked out from the high speed Rollout. "No pidgy!" cried Blaze. "Charmander avenge her! Use Metal Claw!" "Geodude use Rock Throw!" said Brock.

As charmander came running towards geodude with his claws having a metallic sheen he was hit by a rock that stopped his progress. "Quick use Smokescreen!" said Blaze. "Geodude use Magnitude!" countered Brock. Geodude sent out a intense shockwave (Magnitude 10) taking charmander out. "Charmander is unable to battle so the winner is Brock the gym leader." said Brock's mother. "You did well for your first gym challenge, you defiantly caught me off guard with those steel type attacks, but you still need to train some more." consoled Brock. "Well I wasn't sure if I would win or not." said Blaze "but it was worth a shot."

"So Ash are you ready for our battle?" asked Brock after he had gone to heal up his pokemon. "Sure am." replied Ash. "Pikachu your up." "A electric type? Interesting, but I will still win." said Brock "Go geodude." "Pikachu use Double Team." said Ash. "Geodude use Magnitude." countered Brock. Geodude sent out a very weak shockwave (Magnitude 1) that barely did anything to pikachu, even though it was supper effective. "Geodude use Rock Throw!" said Brock with some annoyance at how badly his last move worked. "Send it back with Confusion!" countered Ash. Brock was puzzled and then shocked when pikachu's eyes glowed blue and caught the incoming rocks and sent them right back to geodude knocking him out. "How on earth?" started Brock. "Pikachu's from Alola." answered Ash. Brock then understood as some pichus and pikachus that come from Alola have psychic powers as their final evolution is part psychic type. "Well now face my onix." said Brock as he sent out his rock snake. "Pikachu use Iron Tail!" said Ash. "Grab pikachu with Bind!" countered Brock. As pikachu slammed his iron hard tail into onix he was grabbed by its Bind. "Quick use Confusion to get your self free!" cried Ash. "or at least use Sweet Kiss." Pikachu quickly gave onix a kiss on its side confusing it and then used Confusion to loosen the Bind enough to escape. "Now use Iron Tail!" continued Ash. "Onix snap out of it and use Slam!" called Brock. Onix tried to hit pikachu with its tail but completely missed and pikachu easily jumped up and slammed his iron hard tail into its head knocking it out.

"Well done Ash, you have beaten me fair and square." said Brock as he approached Ash to give him his badge. "Aw man, you are so lucky." said Blaze with jealousy. "Here you are, the Boulder Badge." said Brock as he handed over the badge. "Thanks Brock, by the way I think I saw your father in town." said Ash. Brock and his mother were perplexed "What do you mean saw my father?" asked Brock. "I think something happened while he was away and is too ashamed to come home yet." answered Ash. "Well I hope he comes home soon, it's hard to raise so many kids even with the eldest helping out." said Brock's mom. "Well I need to help Blaze out with his training for his rematch, so I'll see you around." said Ash.

Later after Ash and Blaze healed their pokemon at the pokemon center they went off to train in the nearby hills. "Okay Blaze lets work on endurance alright?" said Ash when they arrived to where they were going to train. "Alright." agreed Blaze. So Ash and Blaze trained their pokemon to be able to take more hits and use their moves for longer. Misty showed up shortly after they started and discovered that Ash had an abra with him. "Ash where did you get that abra?" asked Misty. "While I was training in Viridian Forest." answered Ash. "It must have been attracted by me practicing my psychic powers." "That makes since." said Misty in response.

Current Pokemon

#Means Strongest#

Means Alolan Form

*Means Shiny*

Ash's Team-

Pikachu (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam

Spearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move

#Ho-Oh*- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head

Butterfree (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder

Abra (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen

Blaze's Team-

#Charmander (M)- Ember, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Slash, Hone Claws, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

Pidey (F)- Gust, Tackle, Quick Attack, Twister, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team

Beedrill (M)- Harden, String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Fel Stinger, Twineedle, Swords Dance, Double Team

Misty's Team-

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Heatbutt, Dragon Breath

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam

 **Note: Looks like Ash has someone to practice his psychic powers with, and so does pikachu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Rematch at the Pewter City Gym**

-Three Days Later-

Blaze had been training for a few days so he can rechallenge the gym. "You ready for this?" asked Ash. "Well I think I'll do better than last time, especially with my new pokemon." answered Blaze. Ash and Blaze soon arrived back at the Pewter City Gym. "Are you here to challenge me again?" asked Brock when Ash and Blaze came inside. "Yes." answered Blaze. "Then step onto the field." responded Brock.

Soon the two trainers were at their respected sides of the field. "Alright the rematch between Blaze Blitz and Brock the gym leader will now began." said Brock's mom. "Go geodude!" called Brock as he sent out his first pokemon. "Go charmander." said Blaze as he sent out his pokemon. "Geodude use Rock Throw." ordered Brock. "Break threw with Metal Claw." countered Blaze. As rocks came flying at charmander it slashed right threw them with his metallic claws and managed to hit geodude for a fair amount of damage. "Quick use Magnitude!" called Brock. "Jump and use Flamethrower!" countered Blaze. As a large shock wave came at charmander, jumped up and spewed forth a torrent of fire that finished off geodude. "Good job geodude get a good rest." said Brock. "Now go onix!"

"Charmander return, you did good out there." said Blaze as he returned his pokemon. "Go machop." "Onix use Bind!" ordered Brock. "Dodge and use Karate Chop!" called Blaze. Machop ducked out of the way and then hit onix with a quick chop. "Onix use Dragon Breath!" said Brock. "Fight threw that with Fire Punch!" countered Blaze. Onix sent out a blueish flame at machop who punched it apart with a burning fist. "Now use Karate Chop again!" said Blaze. "Stop it with screech." countered Brock. As machop was about to strike onix let loose a horrible sound that caused machop to stop in its tracks and cover its ears. "Now while its distracted use Bind!" ordered Brock. Onix was able warp machop with its long body before it could react and started to squeeze. "Quick use Bulk Up and Ice Punch to break free!" called Blaze. Machop quickly started to flex its muscles and managed to hit onix with an ice covered fist causing it to let go. "Now use Drain Punch as pay back!" called Blaze. "Dragon Breath!" called Brock. Machop jumped out of the way of the incoming attack and hit onix square on the head and stole the last of its strength. "Onix is unable to battle so the winner is Blaze of Pallet Town." said Brock's mom.

"Well you have gotten better than before and to show that I present to you the Boulder Badge." said Brock as he handed over the badge. "Yeah! I got my first badge!" cried Blaze with joy. "Hey Brock is it true you want to be a pokemon breeder?" asked Ash. "Where did you hear that from?" asked back Brock. "The book on gym leader bio's." answered Ash. "Ah, I see, yes I do, but I need to help mom around the house and run the gym." replied Brock sadly. "Well, what if your dad came back?" asked Misty as she came in. "What do you mean Misty?" asked Brock. Just then Brock's father Flint stepped into the gym who said. "She means that she convinced me to return home and owe up to my failures." "Well it is about time you came home." said Brock's mom angerly. "I have had to raise our kids almost signal handedly for the last few years because of you." "I know and I'm sorry, and to make it up to you I went out and got all of you a pokemon." apologized Flint. "Well, that's a start, but I'm still mad with you." said Brock's mom with a huff. "Say Ash?" started Brock. "Yes Brock?" pondered Ash. "Is it okay if I come with you?" finished Brock. "Well I see why not." replied Ash. "The more the merrier." "Great, just let me go pack and I'll meet you on the edge of town." said Brock happily. So Brock joined the group and they all headed off to Mt. Moon for their next adventure.

Current Pokemon

#Means Strongest#

Means Alolan Form

*Means Shiny*

Ash's Team-

Pikachu (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam

Spearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move

#Ho-Oh*- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head

Butterfree (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder

Abra (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen

Blaze's Team-

#Charmander (M)- Ember, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Slash, Hone Claws, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

Pidey (F)- Gust, Tackle, Quick Attack, Twister, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team

Beedrill (M)- Harden, String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Fel Stinger, Twineedle, Swords Dance, Double Team

Machop (M)- Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Karate Chop, Foresight, Low Kick, Leer, Power-up Punch, Drain Punch

Misty's Team-

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Heatbutt, Dragon Breath

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam

Brock's Team-

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Mt. Moon**

-Next Day-

The group have arrived at the base of Mt. Moon talking about how its home of romance stories, and other myths. "So you think the story about that giant moonstone that landed on Mt. Moon is true?" asked Misty. "Well scientists from the Pewter City Museum have looked for it for years and never found it, so I'm not sure." answered Brock. "Well it's not something I am very interested in that sort of thing, so I don't really care." said Blaze. "Personally I think it might be true." replied Ash.

"Heeelllp!" cries out a voice. The group runs over to the source of the voice and see a man being swarmed by a bunch of zubats. "Go charmander use Flamethrower to send those zubats away!" says Blaze as he sends out his fire lizard. Charmander sent out a torrent of fire that sent the zubats packing. Brock caught one of the zubats before it could get away completely.

"Oh thank you so much!" thanked the man. "Why were those zubats attacking you?" asked Brock. "Come let me show you." said the man. "By the way what's your name?" asked Ash. "Dr. Geromza." answered the man. Ash got the feeling he was being lied to and decided to send out his psychic powers to detect any more lies from the man. The man showed that someone had put up bright lights that made things bad for the native pokemon. "I wonder who would do something like this?" asked Misty. "They must be looking for the Moonstone." answered Dr. Geromza.

The group soon find some pokemon that are really ill, so Ash does what he can to help and the group all get some new grateful pokemon. As the group are looking around the tunnels of Mt. Moon they spot a clefairy carrying a moonstone off to somewhere, suddenly its jumped by Team Rocket. (Insert Motto Here) "Team Rocket! Are you the ones who set up these lights?" demanded Blaze. "What? No we are just taking advantage of them." answered James. "We were going to to find the legendary Moonstone, but someone already set them up when we got here." added Jessie. Ash could tell that they were telling the truth, so he asked. "So Dr. Geromza, who do you think put up the lights if Team Rocket didn't?" "Now is not the time Ash, we need to deal with Team Rocket first." exclaimed Misty. "Hey!" cried Team Rocket. Misty, Brock and Blaze sent out their pokemon to fight Team Rocket. Ash however entered a meditative state to try and figure things out with clarity; his pokemon, except Ho-oh, took up a defensive position around him.

Team Rocket quickly realized that they were losing and retreated. Ash had managed to discover the truth behind Dr. Geromza and made a plan to take him down. The clefairy that they saved was grateful and motioned the group to follow it. The group followed the clefairy and were led to a large cavern where a large stone with numerous craters on it. "This isn't right." said Dr. Geromza as he looked at a device he pulled out. "What do you mean?" asked Blaze. "This can't be the legendary Moonstone, the energy readings are too weak." replied Dr. Geromza. "But it's in a massive room and is giving a faint light." said Brock with a puzzled expression.

Dr. Geromza ignored Brock's question and demanded that the clefairy to take him to the real Moonstone. "Hold it right there." said Ash angerly. "What is it, boy?" demanded Dr. Geromza. "I know why we are here." answered Ash who had crossed his arms. "Oh, and why would that be?" pressed Dr. Geromza angerly. "Simple, only those worthy may find the true Moonstone and this is where you are tested to see if you are." answered Ash. "Bah! That's ridicules that makes no scientific sense!" exclaimed Dr. Geromza. "Oh, do you not believe in old legends?" asked Ash critically. "Pfff, the only thing that matters from those old tales is the power behind them." retorted Dr. Geromza. "Oh, you want the power of legends?" asked Ash sarcasticly. "Of course! With the power of the past my organization will take over the world!" cried Dr. Geromza. Ash just smiled and sent out Ho-oh on top the large stone. Dr. Geromza was quite startled at the appearance of the shiny legendary pokemon. "You dare disrespect the old ways human, then you will face my furry!" cried Ho-oh, who then sent forth a powerful Flamethrower at Dr. Geromza who jumped out of the way. "Ho-oh calm down, you can't just roast people like that." scolded Ash. "Fear not Ash, I wasn't going to destroy him I was only going to send him somewhere else." said Ho-oh. "The hereafter?" asked Ash. "No, but he would have wished me to do so." answered Ho-oh.

Dr. Geromza had sent out his pokemon, a metang and a golbat, and ordered them to attack Ho-oh. Ho-oh used Protect and waited for Ash to give an order. "Alright, now you are going to get it, Ho-oh use Heat Wave and Swift." said Ash with a hard tone. Ho-oh quickly defeated the two pokemon and Ash quickly bound Dr. Geromza and called the Pokemon Rangers to arrest the man.

After the Dr. Geromza was taken away Ho-oh released itself and grabbed a hold of the stone and pushed it down and caused a large doorway to appear leading down and then flew threw it and called out. "Ash, please follow me." "Are we able to come?" asked Blaze. "Yes, but keep to yourself." was the respond. The group followed Ho-oh downward into a massive chamber.

When the group came to the bottom they were taken away by the sight. The room was full of numerous crystals and large formations that radiated pure energy all over (Think the Tree of Beginning), and in the center of the room was a stone far larger than the one before. "What is place?" asked Ash. "This place is has been here for many years, the purpose is to gather lunar energy and convert it into life energy to help sustain the world's balance. "Lunar energy? Why?" asked Blaze. "Yes this place is very important, some of the legendary pokemon come and make sure nothing bad happens." answers Ho-oh. "Are we going to see any of them?" asked Blaze. "No, with me here they do not need to be here." answered Ho-oh. "Is there anything else that this place do?" asked Brock. "Well, from what I remember a way to another world is located here, but we legendary pokemon keep it closed." answered Ho-oh. "A portal to a different world?" asked Misty in confusion. "Yes, but the pokemon that live there are very dangerous and aggressive and need to keep out of ours." answered Ho-oh. "So why are we here then?" asked Blaze. "If Ash would place his hands on the Moonstone you'll find out." answered Ho-oh.

Ash put both his hands on the Moonstone and was assaulted by a wave of power and saw a vision of a version of himself saving the world and various legendary pokemon form all over the world, but for some reason didn't use a power that he seemed to have. (The anime version during the movies) Ash also felt his psychic powers grow in power by a large amount. "What just happened?" asked Ash. "What you just saw was a glimpse of an alternate world where you do save the world, but while he does have a special power he does not use it for what ever reason." explained Ho-oh. "And by seeing it your psychic powers where enhanced." "But why did I see those visions?" asked Ash. "They are thing that you must deal with someday." answered Ho-oh. "Really?" asked Ash.

Meanwhile the others were confused by what was going on as it appeared Ash was in some sort of trance as he touched the Moonstone. They couldn't hear the conversation between Ash and Ho-oh as they were speaking telepathiclly. After some time Ash came away from the Moonstone, the group noticed that Ash's eyes changed from hazel to a deep purple with a starburst of blue around the retina, his hair also took a midnight blue tint to it.

"Ash, what happened to your hair and eyes?" asked Misty. "What are you talking about?" asked Ash in confusion. Misty handed over Ash a hand mirror and Ash sees the changes to his body. "It must have something to with my powers being improved." said Ash after a few minutes. "Your powers were improved?" asked Brock. "Yeah, I had a vision and Ho-oh also told me my powers had become more powerful from it." explained Ash.

Ho-oh then told the group that it was time to leave and head out to their next destination. When the group got outside Ash asked the group to wait and tested out his improved powers. Ash was now able to read minds easily, understand pokemon passively, lift large objects, teleport short distances, send out a powerful psychic pulse, and levitate a few feet in the air. After Ash tested out his new and improved powers the group trained for the rest of the day.

The group spent the next few days training and then arrived at the edge of Cerulean City.

Current Pokemon

#Means Strongest#

Means Alolan Form

*Means Shiny*

Ash's Team-

Pikachu (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam

Spearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck

#Ho-Oh*- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory

Butterfree (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam

Abra (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder

Blaze's Team-

#Charmander (M)- Ember, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Slash, Hone Claws, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

Pidey (F)- Gust, Tackle, Quick Attack, Twister, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team

Beedrill (M)- Harden, String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Fel Stinger, Twineedle, Swords Dance, Double Team

Machop (M)- Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Karate Chop, Foresight, Low Kick, Leer, Power-up Punch, Drain Punch, Thunder Punch

Misty's Team-

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Heatbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring

Polywag (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring

Brock's Team-

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast

Sandshrew (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Battle for the Cerulean City Gym Badge**

As the group came to Cerulean Misty told them about how she had gotten into an argument with her older sisters and had claimed that she wouldn't come back until she was the best water type trainer in Kanto and Johto. "Well that's quite the claim." said Blaze. "I know, I wasn't thinking clearly at the time." said Misty with shame. "Well if you don't want to go to the gym then you don't have to." said Ash. "Thanks, but I do need to make sure that they aren't slacking off and handing out badges out again." replied Misty. "They hand out badges?" asked Blaze. "Yeah, they like to preform water shows more than battling so they have a tendency to give out badges time to time, much to Misty's and the league's ire." answered Brock. "Blaze are you ready for the gym?" asked Ash. Blaze responded and told Ash that he just hopes he does better this time.

Brock headed into town to restock supplies and wished Ash and Blaze good luck. Ash, Blaze and Misty headed over to the Cerulean City Gym and found that Misty's sisters were preforming a water show. The three of them took a seat and watched the rest of the show. After the show was done Ash and Blaze headed over to the battlefield and Misty waited on the other side of the doors to eavesdrop on what her sisters say. The two didn't need to wait long before the three older sisters came into room and were complementing each other on their performance.

"Excuse me." says Ash. "Sorry we don't do interviews." says Violet. "We're not here for an interview." replies Blaze. "Nor do we want an autograph, we want to challenge the gym for the badge." adds Ash. "Oh, well we would like to accept your challenge, but most of our battling pokemon are still recovering from the large wave of challengers we had over the last few days." said Lily. "Right, they need a day or two before we can accept challengers." added Daisy. "So you aren't going to just hand out the badge?" asked Blaze. The three sisters expressions went from shock to shame. Daisy said "Well we have in the past, but after last time a league official came by and told us if we did it again then we'd lose the gym." "And if that happened Misty would never forgive us." added Violet.

"Well it's a good thing that threat straitened that out." said Misty as she came in. "Well it's nice to see you two." said Lily sarcasticly. "Lily, now is not the time, we need her to take charge of the gym." warned Daisy. "Well your lucky that's why I'm here." said Misty as she came threw the door. "Well I'm glad you came around Mist, we have had to send away a few challengers earlier today due to our pokemon still recovering." said Daisy with relief.

So Misty told Ash and Blaze that in order for them to earn the Cascade Badge, they would have to defeat her in a battle. "Alright, I'll go first." said Blaze as he stepped up to the battle box. "Then go goldeen." said Misty as she sent out her pokemon. "Go, Beedrill." said Blaze as he sent out his pokemon. Misty was not happy that Blaze sent out a bug type. "Goldeen use Horn Attack!" "Stop that with Fel Stinger!" countered Blaze. Goldeen quickly dived and then jumped out of the water and rammed its horn into beedrill who responded by jabbing on of its stingers into goldeen. "Quick use Water Pulse!" cried Misty. "Counter with Poison Sting!" called Blaze. Goldeen sent a pulse of water at beedrill knocking it into the pool, beedrill was unable to swim and fainted. "Go manchop, use Thunder Punch on the water!" said Blaze as he switched his pokemon. Manchop quickly thrusted its electrified hand into the water just as goldeen dropped back in knocking it out.

"Nice strategy, but it wont work so well against, Starmie!" said Misty as she switched he pokemon. "Starmie use Confuse Ray." "Dive into the water to dodge!" countered Blaze. Manchop quickly jumped into the water to avoid the Confuse Ray. "Starmie quick use Thunderbolt!" ordered Misty. "Quick jump out of the pool!" cried Blaze with worry. Just as Starmie electrified the pool manchop jumped out avoiding being electrocuted. "Manchop use Drain Punch and Thunder Punch!" ordered Blaze. "Send him flying with Water Pulse and Shadow Ball." countered Misty. As manchop came towards starmie with electrified fists, starmie sent out a counter attack that manchop barely avoided and was able to slam both fists into it, taking it out.

"Well Blaze you are the winner, so here's your badge." said Misty as she gave Blaze the Cascade Badge. "So Ash, are you ready for your turn?" asked Daisy. "I sure am." answered Ash. After Misty had healed her pokemon she was ready to face Ash, who she knew was going to be harder to beat than Blaze. "Alright go starmie." said Misty as she sent out her first pokemon. "Then I'll use Abra." said Ash as he sent out his first pokemon. "Alright starmie use Shadow Ball!" ordered Misty. "Teleport and use Thunder Punch" countered Ash. As the ball of condensed shadows came at him, abra warped out of the way and then hit starmie with an electrified fist at its back. "Starmie use Rapid Spin!" ordered Misty. "Teleport and use Shadow Ball." countered Ash. Abra again warped away from danger and fired off a Shadow Ball that hit starmie hard. "Quick use Rapid Spin and Thunderbolt!" cried Misty. "Teleport and use Shadow Ball again!" countered Ash. Once again abra teleported out of danger and hit starmie in the center with a Shadow Ball that defeated it.

"Alright Ash, now you face Gyarados!" said Misty as she sent out on of her newer pokemon. Misty's sisters were shocked that she had the one water type she was afraid of on her team. "Abra can you still fight?" asked Ash. Abra nodded in conformation. "Alright, then use Confusion." said Ash. "Fight back with Dragon Breath!" countered Misty. Abra grabbed gyarados in a psychic hold and began to squeeze it when it sent forth a stream of dragonic fire that caused abra to let go when he was hit. "Abra quick use teleport and Thunder Punch!" said Ash. "Hit it with your Ice Fang attack!" countered Misty. Gyarados tried to bite down on abra with ice coated fangs, but abra warped out of the way and then slammed an electrified fist into the back of gyarados' head, stunning it badly. "Abra use Shadow Ball now!" cried Ash. "Gyarados snap out of it and use Hyper Beam!" countered Misty. Gyarados tried to concentrate enough to use Hyper Beam, but was hit in the head by abra's Shadow Ball and was knocked out. Abra then began to glow and evolve into kadabra.

"Well that was one of my hardest battles in a long time." said Misty "you most defiantly have earned the Cascade Badge." "Thanks Misty, that was a indeed a wonderful battle." agreed Ash as he took the badge. "Well Misty I hope you can stay until our pokemon have fully recovered." said Daisy hopefully. "Well I guess so, as long as you three stop pestering me." replied Misty. So the group stayed in Cerulean City for two days so Misty's sister's pokemon could fully recover. In the meantime Ash and Blaze trained their pokemon and taught them some new moves.

Current Pokemon

#Means Strongest#

Means Alolan Form

*Means Shiny*

Ash's Team-

Pikachu (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis (learning)

Spearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck

#Ho-Oh*- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt

Butterfree (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect

Abra (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder

Blaze's Team-

#Charmander (M)- Ember, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Slash, Hone Claws, Flamethrower, Skull Bash, Flame Burst, Shadow Claw

Pidey (F)- Gust, Tackle, Quick Attack, Twister, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Roost

Beedrill (M)- Harden, String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Fel Stinger, Twineedle, Swords Dance, Double Team, Poison Jab

Machop (M)- Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Karate Chop, Foresight, Low Kick, Leer, Power-up Punch, Drain Punch, Thunder Punch, Dual Chop, Cross Chop, Seismic Toss, Circle Throw

Misty's Team-

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Heatbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring

Polywag (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring

Brock's Team-

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down

Sandshrew (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting

Zubat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb

 **Note: For those who want me to add to the first version, please wait I want to make sure that the two versions are at the same point in the story. I am thinking after the two versions reach the same point that I am going to work on them both at the same time, so people can see the differences between the two more clearly. Also Ash in the first version is going to go back to Mt. Moon for the same reason, just latter on and possibly off camera.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **The Savage Trainer and Pokemon Tech**

 **Note: I have the Alolan form Symbol for when I give any of them one. Also Ash has no idea he has aura powers yet and they are just as strong as the Ash in version one when it began, they just haven't awakened yet.**

-Two days Latter-

The group where headed to the next gym with Ash and Blaze defeating all the trainers they came across. "Man you are really strong, you could give AJ a run for his money." said a trainer that Ash had beaten. "Who's that?" asked Blaze. "A savage trainer that had his own gym." answered the trainer. "He has a gym?" asked Ash. "It's not official, but yeah." answered the trainer. The group headed over to AJ's gym to check it out.

"Wow it's pretty impressive." said Ash when they arrived. "You're right, and it is not even a real official gym." agreed Misty. "So who's my next victim?" asked a voice from behind. "I don't know about victim, but I'll battle you." answered Ash as he turned around. The source of the voice turned out to be a green haired boy who said. "Then let me let you in." AJ told them that he wanted to win 100 victories before taking the gym challenge and had won 98 matches and lost none. "Wow that's an impressive record." said Brock. "Thanks, so Ash let's get our one on one match underway." said AJ "go sandshrew!" "Pikachu you up for this?" Ash asked his partner. Pikachu gave a nod and leaped off Ash's shoulder. "Alright then, sandshrew use Swift and then Dig!" said AJ. "Pikachu use Confusion to send those stars right back!" countered Ash. Pikachu easily grabbed hold of the stars and sent them back at sandshrew who had barely dug its way underground to avoid the attack. "Pikachu use Iron Tail when it comes back up." said Ash. "Sandshrew strike now and add Poison Sting to it." called AJ. As sandhsrew came out of the ground, it was sent flying from pikachu's perfectly timed Iron Tail and was knocked out. "Man your pikachu is something else, being able to beat my sandshrew and use psychic powers." said AJ in awe. "Thanks, pikachu comes from Alola, that's why he can use psychic powers." replied Ash. "I read about that." said AJ.

AJ then asked the group if they wanted to see how he trained his pokemon. The group agreed and were surprised to see how AJ trained his pokemon, a butterfree and beedrill were sparing, a few rattatas were jumping threw flaming hoops and his sandshrew was swimming around in a small pool, and they were all wearing some sort of harness. "Are those Macho Braces?" asked Ash. "How'd you know?" asked AJ. "I read about them, they very useful for making pokemon stronger faster." answered Ash. "Right you are, but can your pokemon handle them?" replied AJ. "Well it turns out I had found one some time ago, so pikachu want to try it out?" said Ash. Pikachu thought for a minute and decided to try it. Ash then pulled out a Macho Brace and slipped it on pikachu, who didn't seen to bothered by it. "Well, you must train your pokemon really well for him to be able to use a Macho Brace." said AJ in appreciation. "Thanks, though I must say your methods are a little extreme." replied Ash. "So when is it going to be my turn to battle?" asked Blaze. "After lunch." answered AJ. Just then the lunch whistle blew and all the pokemon came over to eat. Pikachu decided to keep the Macho Brace on for the time being.

As the group was eating sandshrew noticed a large red ball and went to investigate. When sandshrew touched the ball it suddenly enveloped by the ball and was stuck inside. "Quick lets get out of here." whispered James. "Right." said Jessie who quickly grabbed the ball and ran. "Hey where's sandshrew?" asked AJ. "Maybe he went outside to get some air." said Brock. When the group came outside they noticed a red spot on the ground and Ash sent out his psychic powers to find any traces of psychic energy that would tell him what happened. What Ash found was that Team Rocket had kidnapped sandshrew was already to far to catch. When AJ was told this he was devestated and immediately called the police and told them what happened. The police told him that they will do what ever they can to find his stolen pokemon.

Due to AJ having his pokemon taken he was in no condition to battle and closed down his gym and went with the authorities to help them find his pokemon. "Man I feel bad for AJ, having one of your pokemon stolen is just horrible." said Ash as the group went on their way in silence. "I know, Team Rocket is going to pay for this." agreed Blaze.

-Two Days Latter-

The group was heading threw a forest when a thick fog rolled in. "Lets take a break and I can make some treats." said Brock. "That sounds great." said Misty. "All I need is some water and firewood." said Brock. "I'll take care of the water." offered Misty. "And I can go find the firewood." added Blaze. Ash stayed behind to help Brock get everything else ready. "So Ash is it true your father really made you preform surgery?" asked Brock. "Yeah he did, and non of the other doctors could really do anything to stop him as he was their boss and could ruin their career." answered Ash. "That's not right, I mean the Joy family has their kids learn somethings, but not like that." said Brock in shock. "I know Brock, the only good thing that came out of it was that the other doctors taught me how to properly diagnoses illnesses and treatment." said Ash solemnly. "So did you ever get a license from all of it?" asked Brock. "No, dad never gave me one, even though he could." answered Ash.

Blaze came back with a younger kid and told them about how he found Joe being asked all sorts of out dated questions about pidgey and when he got one wrong they knocked him down and walked of. "You're from Pokemon Tech right?" asked Ash. "Yeah why?" asked Joe. "Can you take us there, I would like to check it out." answered Ash. As Joe led them to Pokemon Tech the mist cleared showing a large building that looked pretty old. The group was then given a tour of the place by Joe who told them all about the various rooms, when Joe brought them to a room that had the students fight against simulations of the various gym leader's pokemon and showed them that he could easily beat the pokemon from the Cerulean City Gym. Misty was not impressed and challenged Joe to a battle as she was one of the gym leaders. Joe sent back out his weepinbell but lost to Misty's Starmie in one move.

"What just happened? I had the advantage." asked Joe in shock. "Simple her pokemon had more training." said a voice. The group saw that it was a girl that carried an air of confidence. "Oh, hi Gieselle." said Joe who began to blush. "I challenge you to a battle." Gieselle said to Misty. "Alright." agreed Misty. Gieselle sent out a strong looking graveler and Misty kept her Starmie out, after an intense fight Misty came out on top. "What? But my pokemon had even more experience." said Gieselle in shock. "Just because it appears so, does not mean that it is true." said Brock. "They're right, and while this device is fairly good at simulating pokemon battles, but I know of one that is even better in Orre." added Ash. "Orre? I have never heard of it before." said Joe. "It's a region that does not have a league, instead has battle tournaments and a place called Mt. Battle." said Ash in response. "That sounds interesting, but how can we become better?" asked Gieselle. "Get real life experience, while this place is good for teaching the basics it can not teach you what happens out in the real world" answered Ash. "You never know what it will send your way."

The group left Pokemon Tech and spent a few days to train. The pokemon learned some new moves and Ash mastered some new psychic techniques.

Current Pokemon

#Means Strongest#

Means Alolan Form

*Means Shiny*

Ash's Team-

Pikachu (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis, Swift, Agility

Spearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck, Areal Ace, Double Team

#Ho-Oh*- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast

Butterfree (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect, Signal Beam, Quiver Dance

Kadabra (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam, Recover

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Slash, Mega Drain, Toxic

Blaze's Team-

#Charmander (M)- Ember, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Slash, Hone Claws, Flamethrower, Skull Bash, Flame Burst, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath

Pidey (F)- Gust, Tackle, Quick Attack, Twister, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Roost, Areal Ace

Beedrill (M)- Harden, String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Fel Stinger, Twineedle, Swords Dance, Double Team, Poison Jab, Signal Beam, Areal Ace

Machop (M)- Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Karate Chop, Foresight, Low Kick, Leer, Power-up Punch, Drain Punch, Thunder Punch, Dual Chop, Cross Chop, Seismic Toss, Circle Throw, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Mega Punch

Misty's Team-

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Recover, Whirlpool, Gyro Ball

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Heatbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Megahorn

Polywag (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Mud Sport

Brock's Team-

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Brick Break

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down, Bite

Sandshrew (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting, Slash, Rock Slide

Zubat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Swift

Here's a list of Ash's current powers (pokemon moves for comparison): Confusion, Foresight, Mind Reader, Psybeam, Telepathy, Calm Mind, Teleport (Short to Mid Range), Telekinesis up to 2000lbs, Extrasensory, Hypnosis, Future Sight, Swift, Psyco Cut


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **The Kanto Starters, Version II**

-Five Days Latter-

As the group was taking a break near a small creek Ash noticed that there was an oddish taking a drink and a bulbasaur was keeping an eye all of them. "Guys careful there's a oddish with a bulbasaur watching it." warned Ash. "Really?" asked Misty as they all looked over. They indeed saw an oddish getting a drink from the creek, but did not see the bulbasaur. "Where is the bulbasaur?" asked Blaze. "Hiding in the grass, so let's not bother them." answered Ash.

While the group was having their discussion the bulbasaur was becoming more and more perplexed with them, one of the trainers knew he was there but wasn't making any moves to catch him. So bulbasaur decided to get a closer look and see just what was his deal. When he moved to get a closer look bulbasaur noticed that the one trainer had walked off somewhere, but left his pokemon behind. Ash's pokemon noticed bulbasaur had moved closer so pikachu came over to ask him what he wanted. 'I want to know what is up with your trainer' answered bulbasaur. 'Is that all?' said pikachu 'My friend and trainer is a psychic' Bulbasaur wasn't overly surprised as he knew psychics wore outfits similar to what Ash was wearing, but wanted to make sure. 'Why are you all here anyway?' asked bulbasaur. 'We are taking the long way to the next to the next gym so we are all ready for it' answered kadabra 'Then where is your trainer gone?' asked bulbasaur. 'Off training his powers with Ho-oh' answered pikachu. Bulbasaur was shocked that someone had a legendary pokemon with them.

Ash came flying in on Ho-oh and saw his pokemon talking to the bulbasaur he sensed earlier. Bulbasaur saw Ash land and was awestruck at the appearance of a legendary pokemon. "Oh, an admirer" said Ho-oh when he saw bulbasaur looking awestruck. "Stop it Ho-oh, I think bulbasaur is having a hard enough time with you just being here." teased Ash. "Kill joy" huffed Ho-oh as he flew off. "Sorry about that bulbasaur, he just likes to show off time to time." apologized Ash 'What kind of trainer are you?" asked bulbasaur "Well according to Ho-oh some sort of hero to be" answered Ash. 'Well hero, have you done anything grand yet?" asked bulbasaur. "No, the time for me to do something of importance hasn't arrived yet" answered Ash. 'Well, I have been watching over a hidden village for sometime now, but I think the person that runs it wants me to leave and grow stronger" said bulbasaur. "So you want to come with?" asked Ash. 'Yeah, but do you have the room on your team?' replied bulbasaur. "I got a portable transfer machine from Prof. Oak for my birthday so it's not that big of a problem" said Ash. "So I can have you on the team" "Alright, but first can I say goodby to my friends?" answered bulbasaur. "Sure lead the way." replied Ash happily.

So bulbasaur lead Ash and the others to the hidden village, where the care taker was surprised at bulbasaur bringing them willingly and was happy when Ash told her that bulbasaur wanted to come with him. She told the group that the village was like a health spa where pokemon who were abandoned or hurt could come and regain their strength, and that bulbasaur was one of the pokemon that was abandoned by his former trainer and was very weary of others. Ash told her that threw his psychic powers had learned about bulbasaur's past and promised her that he would take really good care of him. The group spent the rest of the day helping her out and befriended a pokemon and when it was time for them to go brought along a new teammate.

-Three Days Latter-

The group is walking along when Ash notices a pokemon just laying on a rock up ahead. "Hey what kind of pokemon is that?" asked Ash. "Lets go find out, it is just up a head after all." said Blaze. When the group came over they saw that it was a shiny charmander wearing a black latex outfit. "Hey why are you out here all alone wearing that strange outfit?" asked Ash. The charmander gave Ash a puzzling look as it thought he couldn't understand him. Pikachu told the charmander that Ash was psychic and could understand him. 'Well seeing how you can understand me, then let me tell you' said the charamander. "Then go on" prompted Ash. "Well for starters my trainer told me to wait here and that he'd be back latter; and as for the outfit, I was given to a breeder that has pokemon wear these kind of outfits, but none of the other pokemon wanted to mate with me and I liked this to much to take it off' replied the charmander. "So you were given to a strange breeder as you are a shiny pokemon, but it didn't work out and your trainer just told you to stay here on a rock." summed up Ash. 'Pretty much' replied the charmander. "And how's your battle skills?" asked Ash. The charmander shuddered and said that he is not a very good battler and that his trainer likes to have strong and useful pokemon on his team. "I think you've been abandoned, and a massive storm is on the way, so how about you come with me to the pokemon center and we can keep talking there" said Ash in a sad tone. 'You really think my trainer just left me here to rot?' asked charmander with worry. "I'm afraid so, but lets make sure at the pokemon center where you can be safe" answered Ash.

So the group brought the odd charmander with to the pokemon center just moments before the storm hit. "Man that was close" said Brock. "Right, I like water and all, but even I don't want to get caught in a storm like that" agreed Misty. "Lets get some nice hot food" said Blaze hungerly. The group headed over to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat when they heard some trainers talking. "Man Damian you have quite the collection there" said a trainer in awe. "Yeah, but didn't you have a shiny charmander with you?" asked a different trainer. "Yeah, but that thing was so weak that it couldn't beat a caterpie and couldn't even get a mate, so I left it on some rock saying I'd come back for it, but I just left it there to rot the stupid thing" answered Damian. Damian got a massive torrent of fire in the face for his comment from the very pokemon he was disrespecting. "What on earth are you doing here you worthless piece of shiny trash!" demanded Damian. "I brought it here to stay safe from the storm" said Ash who looked absolutely livid. "And why did you go and do a stupid thing like that?" demanded Damian.

"Because it was the right thing to do" said a voice from the door. Everyone turned and saw that it was an Officer Jenny who looked really angry. "And you are under arrest for pokemon abandonment and cruelty to all the other pokemon you have kept" Damian freaked out and tried to run, but Ash grabbed him harshly in a psychic grip and handed him over to the Officer who was thankful for his help. "You wouldn't mind taking care of Damian's pokemon for us?" asked Officer Jenny. "They'll need new trainers to help them recover from Damian's abuse" "Sure, but how badly did he treat them?" replied Ash anxiously. "Well form the reports, nothing to sever, just over working his pokemon and overly harsh punishments" answered Jenny. So the group adopted some new pokemon and went on their way.

-Four Days Latter-

While continuing on their journey Ash and the others got to know the pokemon that they had adopted, at first they where aprehensive but once Ho-oh made his appearance they knew that they had wonderful new trainers that were going to take proper care of them. As they were going along Ash suddenly had everyone stop and told them that he sensed some mischief makers that had made a pitfall trap right in front of them. "What kind of prank is that?" asked Misty in annoyance. "A prank on people because they were abandoned" answered Ash. "You mean they're pokemon?" asked Blaze. "Six squirtles to be exact" confirmed Ash.

The group of squirtles were not happy that they're prank failed due to Ash being able to sense their intentions, so they all used Water Gun instead at the group. Ash quickly countered their attack by grabbing it with his psychic powers and sending it back at them, taking them out. The group then caught the entire batch of squirtles and had most of them become a fire squad as punishment for causing so much mischief. The suirtles that the group kept bowed in reverance when they met Ho-oh and promised to behave. Ash thought it was funny how pokemon changed their tune when they realize Ash has a legendary pokemon.

Current Pokemon

#Means Strongest#

Means Alolan Form

*Means Shiny*

 **Ash's Main Team-**

#Pikachu (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis, Swift, Agility

Bulbasaur (M)- Absorb, Leach Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip

#Ho-Oh*- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast

Squirtle| Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Bite, Rapid Spin, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse

#Kadabra (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam, Recover

Charmandar* (M)- Ember, Fire Spin, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Slash, Mega Drain, Toxic

#Butterfree (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect, Signal Beam, Quiver Dance

Spearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck, Areal Ace, Double Team

#Manchoke (M)- Cross Chop, Dual Chop, Leer, Karate Chop, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Seismic Toss, Drain Punch

Jolteon (M)- Swift, Thundershock, Pin Missile, Bite, Thunderwave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Kick

 **Blaze's Team-**

#Charmander (M)- Ember, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Slash, Hone Claws, Flamethrower, Skull Bash, Flame Burst, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath

Pidey (F)- Gust, Tackle, Quick Attack, Twister, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Roost, Areal Ace

Beedrill (M)- Harden, String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Fel Stinger, Twineedle, Swords Dance, Double Team, Poison Jab, Signal Beam, Areal Ace

Machop (M)- Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Karate Chop, Foresight, Low Kick, Leer, Power-up Punch, Drain Punch, Thunder Punch, Dual Chop, Cross Chop, Seismic Toss, Circle Throw, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Mega Punch

Gyarados (M)- Bite, Ice Fang, Thrash, Aqua Tail, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Earthquake, Roar

Magmar (M)- Flamethrower, Smog, Smokescreen, Thunder Punch, Protect, Fire Punch, Brick Break

 **Blaze's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's Lab-**

Weepinbell (F)- Poison Powder, Vine Whip, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Absorb, Razor Leaf, Growth, Mega Drain

Onix (M)- Rock Throw, Harden, Dragon Breath, Dig, Rock Tomb, Slam, Take Down

 **Misty's Team-**

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Heatbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Swift, Iron Tail, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Bite, Dig, Quick Attack

Polywag (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Mud Sport

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Tackle, Withdraw, Attract, Icy Wind

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Megahorn

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Recover, Whirlpool, Gyro Ball

Oddish (F)- Absob, Sleep Powder, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Mega Drain, Sunny Day

#Seaking (M)- Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Megahorn, Furry Attack, Peck, Bubble Beam, Waterfall, Horn Attack, Aqua Tail

 **Brock's Team-**

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Rock Polish

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Rock Polish

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down, Bite

Sandshrew (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting, Slash, Rock Slide

Zubat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Swift, Double Team

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Charge, Smack Down, Spark, Thunder Punch, Rock Polish, Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Protect, Sandstorm


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A Out of this World fight at Bill's Lighthouse**

-Two Days Latter-

The group was at the beach relaxing form a day of training. "Ash, where are we going to sleep tonight?" asked Blaze. "Well if I remember correctly Bill's Lighthouse is nearby, so we could stay there" answered Ash. The others thought it was a good idea so they headed out to find it.

After about an hour the group saw the silhouette of the lighthouse in the distance. "Look there it is!" said Brock as he pointed it out. The group ran the rest of the way and managed to make it just as the sun began to set. Ash rang the doorbell and called out "Is anyone home? We need a place to stay the night" "Of course come in!" replied a voice from over the intercom. As the group came in the same voice called out "Can any of you cook? My chief left on holiday and I'm not very good my self" "I can" answered Brock "So can I/Me two" added Ash/Blaze. "Wonderful" said Bill as he came in the room.

As the group was eating dinner Ash had walked off and found a box that had a strange label on it. "Bill what's in this box?" asked Ash as he came in with it. "Oh, I like to dress up as pokemon to see what it's like to live like them, but the suits are a size to small and I don't know who'd want them" answered Bill. "Can I see them?" asked Ash "Sure I see why not" answered Bill with a shrug. Inside the box was latex costumes of a lucario and a charizard "Wow, these are pretty cool" said Ash "They are, but they are a size to small for me" replied Bill. Ash took a good look at them and saw that he could fit inside them and asked "Hey Bill, it looks like I could fit them, so could I have them?" "I see why not, but first can you all help me with something?" answered Bill "Sure what is it you need?" replied Brock "Well I have been seeing a strange pokemon in the fog for the last few nights and I can't figure out which one it is" answered Bill "And you want us to help you identify it?" asked Blaze "Yes" was the reply

After Ash put the costumes in his bag the group headed to the top of the lighthouse to see the strange pokemon that Bill had been seeing for the last few nights. "I wonder what kind of pokemon it is" pondered Misty aloud "There are about 800 pokemon discovered so far, so your guess is as good as mine" replied Ash. The others were stunned at how many different kinds of pokemon Ash said there were. "That is quite the number there Ash" remarked Bill "My lighthouse has carvings of just the Kanto pokemon on the doors"

The group then heard a loud roar from over the sea threw the fog. The group turned to the source of the sound and saw a strange shape threw the fog. "What pokemon is that?" asked Blaze "All I know is that it is that not from Kanto" remarked Bill. Ash sent out his psychic powers to get a sense of what kind of pokemon it was. What he found was intriguing, it appeared to be a psychic type but was really not as big as it appeared. "Guys its a psychic type, but which one it is I don't know" said Ash "Really how is it you know what type it is?" asked Bill "I'm psychic, duh" replied Ash "Oh, I guess that makes sense with your outfit" replied Bill with some embarrassment.

Just then a very small pokemon came crashing into Ash's arms "Off! What in the world?" said Ash as he sat up to see what just hit him. What he saw was a small pokemon that looked like it was made from a nebula cloud. "What kind of pokemon is that?" asked Bill in confusion. "SCREEEEEEEE!" "What on earth was that noise?" asked Misty who had covered her ears. Ho-oh then let himself out and let forth a loud cry and gave a huge flap of his wings blowing away the fog and reveling a massive pokemon lurking in the fog. "Begone foul beast, you do not belong in our world!" cried Ho-oh in anger. Ho-oh got a Flamethrower blasted at him in response. "How dare you attack me! Now you will face my wraith!" cried Ho-oh in rage as he fired off a Fire Blast.

Everyone else ran downstairs and left the lighthouse for safety as a massive beam of energy blew the top of the lighthouse apart. "What is going on!" cried Bill in fear. "I have no idea, but everyone come out and help Ho-oh!" said Ash as he sent out his team, Pikachu had gone back to Prof. Oak's as he had gotten sick and needed some rest. The others followed Ash's lead and sent out their pokemon to help as well. Ho-oh kept using his fire and electric type moves and told them that their adversary was a steel and flying type. The pokemon in question soon came into view and perplexed the group with how it looked. "What pokemon is that?" asked Blaze "It is known as celesteela and it's an Ultra Beast, a creature from a different reality to ours" answered Ho-oh "and it appears to be a shiny variant" "Well lets take it down" said Ash. The group fought long and hard threw the night to take down the Ultra Beast.

The pokemon that crashed into Ash gave him a strange looking pokeball and seemed to be telling him to use it on the Ultra Beast. When Ash used it the Ultra Beast was instantly sucked in and barely gave a fight and was captured by the ball. "Well that's one way of dealing with them, but hang on a minute" remarked Ho-oh who gave the other strange pokemon a good look. "Wait a minute your a cosmog" said Ho-oh after he was done giving it a through look "Your also supposed to be in that other world, what are you doing here?" The cosmog explained that it was trying to escape form the pokemon that Ash caught and had come from all the way from Alola originally, but came north when it was followed. "Alola, that area has a major problem with having a very weak barrier between worlds and no legendary pokemon to keep it closed except those island guardians who mainly stick to their island" said Ho-oh with some annoyance.

"Ash" said Bill "Yes?" asked Ash "I must say you are quite the trainer to have caught a legendary pokemon and encountered two very strange pokemon" said Bill with some jealousy. "Well, don't remind me and sorry about your home" apologized Ash. "Well nothing important was destroyed, so I'll be fine" replied Bill nonchalantly. "Well Ash, I'd say the Lt. Surge will not know what hit him" said Misty "Why do you think that?" asked Ash "You took down a incredibly powerful pokemon almost on your own" answered Misty. "No, Ho-oh did most of the work, not my pokemon who would be facing him" retorted Ash "Well in any case, lets get some sleep it's late" said Brock with a yawn. The group spent the next few days training and Ash found out that his new Ultra Beast was actually a lot calmer, it just was enraged by a different one and that's why it went berserk. The cosmog also decided to stick around and hung out in Ash's backback for the most part.

 **-Current Pokemon-**

#Means Strongest#

Means Alolan Form

*Means Shiny*

%Means Ultra Beast%

 **Ash's Main Team-**

#%Celesteela*- Flamethrower, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam, Rest, Giga Drain, Mega Drain, Absorb, Metal Sound, Air Slash, Tackle, Harden, Smack Down, Leech Seed, Iron Head, Iron Defense, Solar Beam, Toxic, Smart Strike, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse

Bulbasaur (M)- Absorb, Leach Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Ingrain, Sludge Bomb, Bullet Seed

#Ho-Oh*- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast

Squirtle| Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Bite, Rapid Spin, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Dig, Ice Punch

#Kadabra (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam, Recover, Psywave

Charmandar* (M)- Ember, Fire Spin, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Bite, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Flamethrower

%Cosmog- Teleport, Confusion, Protect, Psycho Boost (Not officially part of team yet)

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Slash, Mega Drain, Toxic, Aromatherapy, Growth, Slash, Furry Cutter

#Butterfree (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect, Signal Beam, Quiver Dance, Supersonic, Air Slash, Silver Wind

Spearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck, Areal Ace, Double Team, Pursuit, Tri Attack

#Manchoke (M)- Cross Chop, Dual Chop, Leer, Karate Chop, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Seismic Toss, Drain Punch, Close Combat

Jolteon (M)- Swift, Thundershock, Pin Missile, Bite, Thunderwave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Kick

 **At Prof. Oak's Lab-**

#Pikachu (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis, Swift, Agility (Is Out Sick Currently)

 **Blaze's Team-**

#Charmander (M)- Ember, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Slash, Hone Claws, Flamethrower, Skull Bash, Flame Burst, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Skull Bash

Pidey (F)- Gust, Tackle, Quick Attack, Twister, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Roost, Areal Ace, Attract, Heat Wave

Beedrill (M)- Harden, String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Fel Stinger, Twineedle, Swords Dance, Double Team, Poison Jab, Signal Beam, Areal Ace, Toxic Spikes, Pursuit, Pin Missile, Agility

#Machop (M)- Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Karate Chop, Foresight, Low Kick, Leer, Power-up Punch, Drain Punch, Thunder Punch, Dual Chop, Cross Chop, Seismic Toss, Circle Throw, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Mega Punch

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Ice Fang, Thrash, Aqua Tail, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Earthquake, Roar, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse

Magmar (M)- Flamethrower, Smog, Smokescreen, Thunder Punch, Protect, Fire Punch, Brick Break, Confuse Ray, Clear Smog, Feint Attack, Flame Burst, Barrier, Psywave, Teleport, Metronome

 **Blaze's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's Lab-**

Weepinbell (F)- Poison Powder, Vine Whip, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Absorb, Razor Leaf, Growth, Mega Drain

Onix (M)- Rock Throw, Harden, Dragon Breath, Dig, Rock Tomb, Slam, Take Down

 **Misty's Team-**

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Psychic

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Scary Face

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Swift, Iron Tail, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Bite, Dig, Quick Attack, Double Team

Polywag (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Mud Sport, Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Mud Shot

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Tackle, Withdraw, Attract, Icy Wind, Rapid Spin

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Megahorn

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Recover, Whirlpool, Gyro Ball

Oddish (F)- Absob, Sleep Powder, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Mega Drain, Sunny Day

#Seaking (M)- Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Megahorn, Furry Attack, Peck, Bubble Beam, Waterfall, Horn Attack, Aqua Tail

 **Brock's Team-**

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Rock Polish

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Rock Polish

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down, Bite

Sandshrew (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting, Slash, Rock Slide, Furry Cutter, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Sandstorm, Areal Ace

Zubat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Swift, Double Team, Areal Ace, Absorb, Hypnosis, Gust, Defog, Zen Headbutt, Nasty Plot, Steel Wing, Twister

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Charge, Smack Down, Spark, Thunder Punch, Rock Polish, Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Protect, Sandstorm

 **Note: Amazed by Ash's capture of an Ultra Beast, well he's also going to catch them in version one as well and also get cosmog as well and get one of the evolutions of it, while this one will get the other one. I also want to make it clear that the end of the chapter is when the pokemon listings begin**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Battle for the Thunder Badge**

-Four Days Later-

The group finally arrive at Vermillion City and immediately head to the pokemon center to wash up and restock. In the time since they left Bill's Lighthouse a lot of the group's pokemon evolved that should have by that point. "My the last couple of days have been quite something haven't they?" said Misty "You can say that again" remarked Brock "I never thought I'd see what we've been threw when I decided to come along" "I'm sure things are only going to get crazier as time goes by" added Blaze. Ash didn't hear them talking as he was ahead of them by a few feet.

After the group restocked and got a fresh change of cloths they decided to see the sights before heading to the gym. As the group was going to the gym they saw a trainer come running out of the gym carrying a charmeleon in his arms, Ash ran after the trainer with concern on his face, the others followed after Ash to see what he was up to.

What they found was Ash had followed the trainer to the pokemon center. "My goodness this is the twentieth case this month" said an exhausted Nurse Joy. "Is there anything I can do to help?" offered Ash "My dad had me learn how to treat pokemon" "What?" replied Nurse Joy in confusion. "My dad forced me to help him at work when I was five trying to have me follow in his footsteps" explained Ash "Who's you father?" asked Nurse Joy with concern. "My father is the head of his own hospital for people and pokemon and forced his employes to not say anything or he'd ruin their career" explained Ash. Nurse Joy was alarmed and got very angry about what Ash had been put threw as he told her all about how his father had him preform surgery with out properly telling him why. She was thankful that Ash at least got the right information from the other doctors, information that she wanted to see for herself. She was impressed at how much Ash did know as he helped her heal the pokemon, Ash had far more than the basics as far as she could tell, but was not happy that even though his father could have given Ash a special license he never did.

"Ash I have a favor to ask" said Nurse Joy after they were done helping the pokemon. Ash's friends had shown up and Brock helped out with his breeding skills, much to Nurse Joy's relief. "What is it?" asked Ash. "There have been reports about a pokemon attacking trainers at the power plant nearby, but Lt. Surge wont let anyone check it out without his badge as the pokemon is reportedly an electric type" explained Nurse Joy. "Well, that shouldn't be to hard and I can see why someone would need his badge as he is an electric type gym leader" replied Ash "Well lets give it a good heave ho" said Blaze

So the group headed to the gym the next day as it was closed by the time Ash and Brock were done helping Nurse Joy treat all the pokemon. As the group came in they were approached by gym trainers "Hey Surge looks like some punks are here for the badge" said one of the trainers in a put downy way. "Really now?" said Lt. Surge as he came over "Well it looks like the challengers have brought along some of my fellow gym leaders along" "Hello again Surge" greeted Brock "Yes it's nice to see you again as well Brock, Misty" replied Lt. Surge "So who's my opponent?" "We are" said Ash and Blaze as they stepped forward. "Then be prepared for a challenge" said Lt. Surge as he led them to the battlefield.

"This will be a two on two pokemon battle between Lt. Surge and Blaze Blitz of Pallet Town" said the referee. "Go magnamite!" said Lt. Surge as he sent out his first pokemon. "Go Charmeleon!" said Blaze as he sent out his first pokemon. "I'll take the first move, magnamite use Thunderwave" said Lt. Surge "Stop that with Fire Pledge!" countered Blaze. As magnamite sent out a weak pulse of static electricity charmeleon caused pillars of fire to erupt from the ground that blocked the attack and also hit magnamite as well, but it managed to hang on. "Quick use Thunderbolt!" ordered Lt. Surge "Fight Back with Flamethrower!" countered Blaze. The two attacks hit and caused a massive smoke cloud to form the collision. "Quick charmeleon use Fire Pledge again!" yelled Blaze "Stop it with Discharge!" countered Lt. Surge. Magnamite sent forth a massive burst of electricity that managed to hit charmeleon, but was still hit by the Fire Pledge and was knocked out. "Good job magnamite return" said Lt. Surge as he recalled his pokemon "Charmeleon come back for now" said Blaze as he had his pokemon come over to take a rest.

"Alright go Raichu!" said Lt. Surge as he sent out his second pokemon. "Go onix! Your up!" cried Blaze as he sent out his other pokemon "Use Rock Slide!" "Counter with Discharge!" quickly countered Lt. Surge. Raichu easily broke the incoming rocks, but failed to affect onix as it is part ground type. "Onix use Iron Tail!" commanded Blaze "Jump and use Brick Break" countered Lt. Surge. As onix swung its iron hard tail towards raichu it jumped up and punched the tail hard, causing onix to grown in pain. "Quick use bind!" yelled Blaze "Get out of the way!" cried Lt. Surge. Raichu however was far to slow and was grabbed by onix who began to squeeze hard. "Now use Dragon Breath to finish this!" cried Blaze "Try to break free!" yelled Lt. Surge. Onix sent forth a torrent of dragon fire that reveled a knocked out raichu when it stopped. "Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger Blaze of Pallet Town" said the referee. "Smart move sending out a ground type to counter my electric type" said Lt. Surge as he handed over the Thunder Badge.

"Alright let me go heal my pokemon and we can start the second match" said Lt. Surge after he handed Blaze his badge. After a few moments Lt. Surge came back and was ready to fight Ash for his chance to earn his badge. "Alright the battle between Lt. Surge and Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town will now began" said the referee. "Go electabuzz!" said Lt. Surge as he sent out his first pokemon "Then I'll use jolteon!" said Ash as he sent out his eevee evolution. "electabuzz use Fire Punch!" ordered Lt. Surge "Quick use Dig!" countered Ash. As electabzz came in to punch jolteon with a burning fist, jolteon dove underground. "Electabuzz be on guard and be ready with metronome" said Lt. Surge. As electabuzz began to wiggle its finger jolteon burst out of the ground hitting electabuzz knocking it back and causing it to lose focus and set of metronome early. The wild card move turned into the move Final Gambit that jolteon barely dogged. Due to Final Gambit's effect electabuzz fainted, giving Ash the first win. "You got lucky there, but you won't be with raichu!" said Lt. Surge as he sent out his second pokemon. "Jolteon come back and take a rest" said Ash "and come out kadabra" "Raichu use Thunderbolt!" ordered Lt. Surge "Use Protect, then Psybeam" countered Ash smoothly. Kadabra easily blocked the Tunderbolt and struck raichu with a ray of psychic energy before it could react. "Raichu use Discharge!" commanded Lt. Surge "Dodge with Teleport and use Ice Punch" countered Ash calmly. As raichu unleashed a masssive burst of electricity, kadabra warpped out of the way and came crashing down from above and slammed a ice covered fist onto raichu's head. The Ice Punch's effect of freezing a pokemon took effect and gave Ash the opportunity to have kadabra use a Psybeam empowered Shadow Ball that gave him the win. "My you are quite the trainer Ash" complemented Lt. Surge as he came over to give Ash his badge. "Thanks, we have been training hard" said Ash as he took the badge.

"Lt. Surge what's been going on at the power plant?" asked Brock. Lt. Surge took a serious look and said "A powerful electric type has been hanging around attacking anyone who gets close, I'm not entirely sure but I have heard a rumor that there is a second electric type inside that the first one is trying to get at." "Well let us take a look" offered Ash. "Well seeing how you handled my electric types, I see no problem just be careful" warned Lt. Surge. The group headed to the pokemon center to heal their poekmon and get ready to go to the power plant.

"Ash, can you come here for a minute?" asked Nurse Joy "Sure what do you need?" replied Ash "Ash from what you told me and getting confirmation from your mother, it has come to my attention that your father is going to be charged with numerous charges that will land him in prison for a very long time" answered Nurse Joy with none of her normally joyous attitude. "Fine by me, he hardly spent any time with me or my mom" replied Ash "I see" said Nurse Joy, who saw that Ash was not happy with how his father treated him of his mother "Well I do need you to fill out this test for me" "Why?" asked Ash "It's so my superiors can see just how much you truly know, and so that they can see what charges to press on your father" answered Nurse Joy "Can I fill it out while I head over to the power plant?" asked Ash "I see why not, just know that your father is in a lot of trouble" replied Nurse Joy "Thanks, and I know my father deserves to be behind bars for what he put me threw" said Ash as he took the test and went with his friends to the power plant.

It took the group about an hour to reach Kanto's biggest power plant and saw massive storm clouds all around it. "Lets get Ho-oh's opinion on this" said Ash as he sent out his legendary pokemon. "There is a zapdos nearby, but also another ultra beast" said Ho-oh after taking a good look around "Great another ultra beast" said Blaze with a groan. "Well lets have celesteela help take care of it" said Ash "That's a good idea Ash, it might be able to draw out the other one" said Misty "She's right, the ultra beasts tend to gather near each other when they get near, to fight normally" said Ho-oh "Then come out celesteela" said Ash as he sent out his ultra beast.

Celesteela let Ash know that a portal to its home dimension was nearby and it was why there was a ultra beast in the power plant. "I bet zapdos is trying to get it to return home" said Brock "You are half right, zapdos is trying to get it to go home, but also keep the power flowing as the ultra beast that is inside is the one that absorbs electricity" confirmed Ho-oh "So how are we going to get it to go home?" asked Ash "We'll have to defeat it so that" said Ho-oh "then it will have to flee back home" "Can't we catch it?" asked Blaze "Sorry, but we don't have a beast ball to catch it with" said Ash "Beast ball? Is that the type of ball you used on your ultra best" asked Blaze "Yeah, cosmog had apparently picked one up back in Alola" answered Ash.

Suddenly a large yellow electric bird came flying down and landed with its wings spread wide. "Its zapdos!" exclaimed Misty "Well no duh, we knew it was nearby" retorted Blaze. Zapdos let out various cries and screeches that only Ash and the pokemon could understand. "What is it saying Ash?" asked Brock "He's saying he's impressed that I managed to get an ultra beast and also that he wants to help me send the one in the power plant home" answered Ash "Then lets head inside and flush it out" said Blaze "I think it's best if I go in with just our pokemon, for safety reasons" said Ash "Because it's an electric type?" asked Brock "Right, and those latex costumes I got from Bill will provide some protection from any electricity that it sends out" agreed Ash "Alright, but why can't we go in?" asked Blaze "Because pokemon can handle electric attacks better than we can, and none of you can fit either costume" explained Ash "Fine, but do be safe in there" said Blaze. So Ash headed inside the power plant after changing into the latex charizard costume.

"Man pikachu would have loved this place" said Ash "Yeah he would have, to bad he's still sick" agreed charmander who was still wearing his black latex. Cosmog was floating around staying close to Ash and helped lead them to the ultra beast that was lurking around. "You know you really look like a skinny charizard with that costume on" said bulbasaur "Hey at least it provides some protection from electric attacks" defended Ash "Riiiight" said bulbasaur. The group then heard a loud buzzing and crackling sound coming from down a hallway to their left. "Careful, we're close" warned cosmog in a small whispery voice.

As the group turned the corner a large bolt of electricity came flying at them. Everyone but jolteon ducked out of the way as jolteon absorbed the attack. "Lucky I decided to bring you along" said Ash with relief "We were headed to a place where an electric type was causing trouble, why wouldn't you bring me with?" replied jolteon "Well get ready cuz here it comes" warned Ash. The group saw a very strange pokemon come down the hallway, it looked like a bunch of living electrical wires all put together. "That's xurkitree, a very aggressive ultra beast" warned cosmog "so be careful"

The xurkitree used Thunderbolt again at the group who again let jolteon take the hit. "Everyone use your strongest moves and force it to leave" said Ash. Everyone sent their best moves at xurkitree who was forced to go back down the hall to avoid the attacks. The group kept sending long range attacks at the ultra beast and eventually forced it outside where ho-oh, zapdos and celesteela used their best moves to force it to the portal. The xurkitree made one last effort to fight back, but it was foiled again by jolteon's ability to absorb electric attacks; so it grudgenly went threw the portal home. "Man that was something" said Blaze "And like I thought the costume stopped me from getting a nasty shock" said Ash who was still wearing the costume "Ash please change back into your cloths" asked Misty "Alright, but it was very snug though" complied Ash.

Zapdos gave the group a nod and flew off into the clouds after Ash and the others thanked it for its help. "I thought you were going to catch him" said Blaze "Who said I didn't, he just is going to keep his distance for now" remarked Ash smugly "Wait you did catch him?!" exclaimed Blaze "I didn't make a big show of it, but yeah" answered Ash "But like I said, he wants to fly around and have his freedom still. The only reason he allowed me to catch him was so no one else could, and that he was impressed with how I managed to get two other legendary pokemon"

 **-Current Pokemon-**

#Means Strongest#

Means Alolan Form

*Means Shiny*

%Means Ultra Beast%

 **Ash's Main Team-**

#%Celesteela*- Flamethrower, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam, Rest, Giga Drain, Mega Drain, Absorb, Metal Sound, Air Slash, Tackle, Harden, Smack Down, Leech Seed, Iron Head, Iron Defense, Solar Beam, Toxic, Smart Strike, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse

Bulbasaur (M)- Absorb, Leach Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Ingrain, Sludge Bomb, Bullet Seed, Dig, Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge

#Ho-Oh*- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast

Squirtle| Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Bite, Rapid Spin, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Dig, Ice Punch, Bubble Beam, Skull Bash, Aqua Tail, Water Pledge

#Kadabra (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam, Recover, Psywave, Future Sight

Charmandar* (M)- Ember, Fire Spin, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Bite, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Sunny Day, Shadow Claw

%Cosmog- Teleport, Confusion, Protect, Psycho Boost (Not officially part of team yet)

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Slash, Mega Drain, Toxic, Aromatherapy, Growth, Slash, Furry Cutter

#Butterfree (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect, Signal Beam, Quiver Dance, Supersonic, Air Slash, Silver Wind

Fearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck, Areal Ace, Double Team, Pursuit, Tri Attack, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Brave Bird

#Manchoke (M)- Cross Chop, Dual Chop, Leer, Karate Chop, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Seismic Toss, Drain Punch, Close Combat

Jolteon (M)- Swift, Thundershock, Pin Missile, Bite, Thunderwave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Kick

 **At Prof. Oak's Lab-**

#Pikachu (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis, Swift, Agility (Is Out Sick Currently)

#Zapdos- Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Agility, Double Team, Extrasensory, Signal Beam, Discharge, Drill Peck, Pluck, Twister, Peck, Thunderwave, Roost, Charge, Steel Wing, Defog, Swift, Shock Wave, Heat Wave, Air Cutter, Flash (Is Out in the Wild Currently)

 **Blaze's Team-**

#Charmeleon (M)- Ember, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Slash, Hone Claws, Flamethrower, Skull Bash, Flame Burst, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Skull Bash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang, Bite, Fire Punch

Pideotto (F)- Gust, Tackle, Quick Attack, Twister, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Roost, Areal Ace, Attract, Heat Wave, Brave Bird, Hurricane

Beedrill (M)- Harden, String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Fel Stinger, Twineedle, Swords Dance, Double Team, Poison Jab, Signal Beam, Areal Ace, Toxic Spikes, Pursuit, Pin Missile, Agility

#Machop (M)- Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Karate Chop, Foresight, Low Kick, Leer, Power-up Punch, Drain Punch, Thunder Punch, Dual Chop, Cross Chop, Seismic Toss, Circle Throw, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Mega Punch

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Ice Fang, Thrash, Aqua Tail, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Earthquake, Roar, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Breath, Ice Beam

Magmar (M)- Flamethrower, Smog, Smokescreen, Thunder Punch, Protect, Fire Punch, Brick Break, Confuse Ray, Clear Smog, Feint Attack, Flame Burst, Barrier, Psywave, Teleport, Metronome

 **Blaze's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's Lab-**

Weepinbell (F)- Poison Powder, Vine Whip, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Absorb, Razor Leaf, Growth, Mega Drain

Onix (M)- Rock Throw, Harden, Dragon Breath, Dig, Rock Tomb, Slam, Take Down, Rock Slide, Bind, Magnitude

 **Misty's Team-**

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Psychic

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Scary Face

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Swift, Iron Tail, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Bite, Dig, Quick Attack, Double Team

Polywag (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Mud Sport, Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Mud Shot

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Tackle, Withdraw, Attract, Icy Wind, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Dig, Aqua Jet

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Megahorn

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Recover, Whirlpool, Gyro Ball

Gloom (F)- Absob, Sleep Powder, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Mega Drain, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Acid, Sludge Bomb

#Seaking (M)- Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Megahorn, Furry Attack, Peck, Bubble Beam, Waterfall, Horn Attack, Aqua Tail

 **Brock's Team-**

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Rock Polish

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Rock Polish

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down, Bite

Sandshrew (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting, Slash, Rock Slide, Furry Cutter, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Sandstorm, Areal Ace

Zubat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Swift, Double Team, Areal Ace, Absorb, Hypnosis, Gust, Defog, Zen Headbutt, Nasty Plot, Steel Wing, Twister

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Charge, Smack Down, Spark, Thunder Punch, Rock Polish, Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Protect, Sandstorm

 **Note: Things should settle down for this version of Ash for now at least. Also I saw that someone guessed that this version of Ash will get the lion and the other will get the bat; well sorry to say but that's not the case, and that's because in version one Ash will not need a flying pokemon to get around due to certain reasons that I am not going to say just yet. That leaves this version with the one that can fly, so sorry if you thought it was the other way around, but hey you got me to spill a small part of my plans, so be happy with that. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **The S.S. Anne**

Ash and the gang had come back from the power plant and headed straight to the pokemon center to have their pokemon healed and told Lt. Surge and Nurse Joy about the ultra beast that was lurking inside and how zapdos was trying to send it home. "I've heard about those things" said Lt. Surge "people who come from Alola have reported seeing the various ultra beasts that appear there, but I never knew how they arrived in our world" "Right and due to most of them having a highly aggressive and destructive nature the normal legendary pokemon try to keep them in their own world or send them back" agreed Ash "And you say someone managed to create a pokeball that can catch them?" asked Lt. Surge "Apparently" answered Ash "Cosmog had one when I meet it" "Well this needs to be reported to the Pokemon League immediately, if more of those things show up we need to have the strongest trainers help send them back" said Lt. Surge as he went to make some calls.

"Ash" said Nurse Joy as she came over "Yes?" inquired Ash "I've processed the test I gave you and after speaking with the head of the Pokemon Medical Board;it's been decided that despite the way you learned how to treat pokemon, you are still very qualified and should at least have some sort of medical license" replied Nurse Joy. Ash was mildly stunned that he was going to get some form of recognition for what he had to go threw "What of my father?" he asked "He's being investigated for any else he may have or is doing that is wrong" answered Nurse Joy "So, this license does what exactly?" asked Ash "It will allow you to treat pokemon with more than what the average trainer can, and use most of a center's medical equipment on your own" answered Nurse Joy "and we would give you a couple sets of scrubs as well, but we need to get those ordered and we need to know what size you are as well"

So Ash told Nurse Joy everything she needed to know and was given some emergency medical supplies and his special license. "Oh and Ash it would be appreciated if you helped out at any pokemon center now and again" said Nurse Joy as Ash headed out "Now that I have a license to do so I will" replied Ash eagerly. Ash may not have liked how he learned his medical skills, but had grown accustomed to it and was more than willing to use it.

The group was going around looking at the large cruisers that were docked at the port. "Hey look it's the S.S. Anne, the largest ship from Kanto" said Misty as she pointed out said cruise ship "To bad we can't afford going on it, plus it's heading to Orre soon" said Ash "I heard that tickets are being handed out as prizes for winning a very hard game" said Brock "Where did you hear that?" asked Misty hopefully "On the radio back home" answered Brock "What type of game is it?" asked Blaze "It's up to the trainer which game they play" answered Brock "Lets go check it out" said Ash. So the group headed over to where the trainers could play the game to win tickets for the S.S. Anne. What they didn't know was that Team Rocket had highjacked the game and was planing on stealing the pokemon from all the trainers that came on the next cruise.

The group soon arrived to their destination and saw a small line of trainers outside "I wounder what kind of games they have" pondered Blaze "From what I heard, there is a game for each type of pokemon" said Brock. Ash in the mean time was getting some bad vibes, but couldn't make them out clearly so he kept quite and kept an eye out.

The group waited for about a half hour before it was their turn. "Hello there, here to win a free pass on the S.S. Anne?" asked the woman at the counter "Yes we are" answered Brock. Ash noticed that the woman was Jessie of Team Rocket and knew something was up and made a plan to foil what ever scheme Team Rocket had. "Then please select which game booth you wish to try and head over there" said Jessie.

Everyone headed over to a different booth to try and win. Brock headed to the rock booth and had to play skee ball, Misty headed to the water booth and do a ring toss, Blaze had to "put out" fires at the fire booth and Ash went to the psychic booth and used his powers to win one of the hardest games in the building. Everyone won their game fairly easily, minus Ash who just aced his game. As they won each game the attendant at each one handed over a ticket to the S. . The group then headed over to board, but not before Ash warned them about Team Rocket and his plan on how to out maneuver them.

The group came aboard and headed off to their room. "Ash are you sure Team Rocket is going to attack?" asked Blaze "Yes, I noticed that it was Jessie who was at the main counter when we went to go win our tickets" answered Ash who had crossed his arms. "What should we do about it?" asked Misty "Nothing yet, we don't want to rouse suspicion" answered Ash "in the meantime we should try to enjoy ourselves"

So the gang decided to split up and enjoy different activities on the ship. The group enjoyed three days without Team Rocket making a move, all of them got some new cloths, gear and items for their pokemon. Ash had discovered that someone was selling magikarps painting them gold to try to sell them and reported him and got one of the magikarps as a way of thanks, Ash was pleasantly surprised that the magikarp he got was really a golden one making it shiny. The group was at the fine dinning area that opened up to the outside when Team Rocket, led by Jessie and James, attacked. "Hand over your pokemon!" demanded James "No way!" cried Ash "We're pokemon trainers and we are going to protect them!"

Many of the trainers were inspired by Ash and sent out their pokemon to fight Team Rocket while the others protected the other passengers. Jessie, James and some higher ups sent out powerful pokemon in response and slowly began to overpower the trainers. Ash felt it was time and psychicly caused the roof of the room to open, reviling large storm clouds and high winds "Team Rocket hear me now!" declared Ash "I will not allow you to take our friends, our hopes and dreams; but I can not do it alone, so come forth my friends!"

Ash sent out both ho-oh and celsteela and zapdos descended from the clouds and landed on the ship. A man in strange robes from the Unovia region noticed just how power Ash held just on his own and saw that Ash is probably the Hero of Ideals and muttered to himself "If that boy comes to Unovia my plans are going to have major complications"

Team Rocket was awestruck and scared by Ash as he commanded legendary pokemon with ease and wielded psychic powers as their pokemon were attacked and beaten one by one by all of them. Team Rocket was soon beaten and were forced to retreat, but not before Ash altered their memories and made them forget about Ash's powers and legendary pokemon. The other passengers were simply blown away by Ash's mastery of his pokemon and powers. The rest of the cruise passed by with no more trouble, Ash spent some of his time training himself and his pokemon.

 **-Current Pokemon-**

#Means Strongest#

Means Alolan Form

*Means Shiny*

%Means Ultra Beast%

 **Ash's Main Team-**

#%Celesteela*| Leftovers- Flamethrower, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam, Rest, Giga Drain, Mega Drain, Absorb, Metal Sound, Air Slash, Tackle, Harden, Smack Down, Leech Seed, Iron Head, Iron Defense, Solar Beam, Toxic, Smart Strike, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse

Bulbasaur| Miracle Seed (M)- Absorb, Leach Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Ingrain, Sludge Bomb, Bullet Seed, Dig, Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge, Sludge Wave, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard

#Ho-Oh*| Life Orb- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Twister

Squirtle| Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Bite, Rapid Spin, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Dig, Ice Punch, Bubble Beam, Skull Bash, Aqua Tail, Water Pledge

#Kadabra| Odd Incense (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam, Recover, Psywave, Future Sight

Charmandar*| Assault Vest (M)- Ember, Fire Spin, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Bite, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Sunny Day, Shadow Claw, Protect, Dragon Breath, Flame Busrt

#Zapdos- Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Agility, Double Team, Extrasensory, Signal Beam, Discharge, Drill Peck, Pluck, Twister, Peck, Thunderwave, Roost, Charge, Steel Wing, Defog, Swift, Shock Wave, Heat Wave, Air Cutter, Flash

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Slash, Mega Drain, Toxic, Aromatherapy, Growth, Slash, Furry Cutter

#Butterfree| Silver Powder (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect, Signal Beam, Quiver Dance, Supersonic, Air Slash, Silver Wind

Fearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck, Areal Ace, Double Team, Pursuit, Tri Attack, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Brave Bird

#Manchoke (M)- Cross Chop, Dual Chop, Leer, Karate Chop, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Seismic Toss, Drain Punch, Close Combat

Jolteon (M)- Swift, Thundershock, Pin Missile, Bite, Thunderwave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Kick, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Thunder, Thunder Fang

Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Splash, Bounce, Water Pulse

 **At Prof. Oak's Lab-**

#Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis, Swift, Agility (Is Out Sick Currently)

%Cosmog- Teleport, Confusion, Protect, Psycho Boost (Not officially part of team yet)

 **Blaze's Team-**

#Charmeleon (M)- Ember, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Slash, Hone Claws, Flamethrower, Skull Bash, Flame Burst, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Skull Bash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang, Bite, Fire Punch

Pideotto (F)- Gust, Tackle, Quick Attack, Twister, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Roost, Areal Ace, Attract, Heat Wave, Brave Bird, Hurricane

Beedrill (M)- Harden, String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Fel Stinger, Twineedle, Swords Dance, Double Team, Poison Jab, Signal Beam, Areal Ace, Toxic Spikes, Pursuit, Pin Missile, Agility

#Machoke (M)- Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Karate Chop, Foresight, Low Kick, Leer, Power-up Punch, Drain Punch, Thunder Punch, Dual Chop, Cross Chop, Seismic Toss, Circle Throw, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Mega Punch

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Ice Fang, Thrash, Aqua Tail, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Earthquake, Roar, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Breath, Ice Beam

Magmar (M)- Flamethrower, Smog, Smokescreen, Thunder Punch, Protect, Fire Punch, Brick Break, Confuse Ray, Clear Smog, Feint Attack, Flame Burst, Barrier, Psywave, Teleport, Metronome

 **Blaze's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's Lab-**

Weepinbell (F)- Poison Powder, Vine Whip, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Absorb, Razor Leaf, Growth, Mega Drain

Onix (M)- Rock Throw, Harden, Dragon Breath, Dig, Rock Tomb, Slam, Take Down, Rock Slide, Bind, Magnitude

 **Misty's Team-**

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Psychic

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Scary Face

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Swift, Iron Tail, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Bite, Dig, Quick Attack, Double Team

Polywag (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Mud Sport, Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Mud Shot

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Tackle, Withdraw, Attract, Icy Wind, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Dig, Aqua Jet

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Megahorn

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Recover, Whirlpool, Gyro Ball

Gloom (F)- Absob, Sleep Powder, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Mega Drain, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Acid, Sludge Bomb

#Seaking (M)- Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Megahorn, Furry Attack, Peck, Bubble Beam, Waterfall, Horn Attack, Aqua Tail

 **Brock's Team-**

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Rock Polish

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Rock Polish

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down, Bite

Sandshrew (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting, Slash, Rock Slide, Furry Cutter, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Sandstorm, Areal Ace

Zubat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Swift, Double Team, Areal Ace, Absorb, Hypnosis, Gust, Defog, Zen Headbutt, Nasty Plot, Steel Wing, Twister

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Charge, Smack Down, Spark, Thunder Punch, Rock Polish, Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Protect, Sandstorm


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Porta Vista**

-Two Days Later-

The S.S. Anne docked at Porta Vista for trainers who had won a free ride, before heading out to Orre. Ash and the gang had gotten a call from Prof. Oak saying that he was in town with Ash's mother and that they should all meet up at Moe's. The gang arrived at Moe's shortly after getting off the boat and Brock and Misty got to meet Delia Ketchem. "Ash it's good to see you again" greeted Prof. Oak when they came in. "And it's nice to finally meet my boy's new friends" added Delia. Brock and Misty introduced themselves and they all made small talk. "Oh Ash, pikachu is doing much better, but I was unable to bring him with but after I get back give me a call and I'll send him over to you" said Prof. Oak. Ash was glad that pikachu was feeling much better, but was sad that he had to wait a little more to be reunited with him.

As the group was eating their lunch an older woman came in "Moe I need to talk to you" she said "Brutella? Why are you here?" asked Moe as he came out of the kitchen "It's my cousin again she's gone and done it again" answered Brutella with a groan. "What's she up to this time?" asked Moe "You know how she built that amusement park where some very rare pokemon lived?" asked Brutella "Yeah" answered Moe "Well now she's building a resort hotel on the coral reef of shore" "How can she get away with that!?" asked Ash in alarm "Simple, bribery and sweet words" answered Brutella "We may look alike, but the way we make money is very different" "So how can we stop her?" asked Blaze "It's hard to say, when she built that amusement park she hired people to remove the pokemon before hand and made it seem as though the pokemon had move elsewhere" answered Brutella

Brutella left and wished the group good luck at taking down her cousin. "Ash are you going to use those legendary pokemon to best Nastina?" asked Prof. Oak "I'm not sure yet" answered Ash "It would be nice to meet them" said Delia "Ash, you'll probably have to use them to force her to back down" said Brock "I'm sure that it's going to have to come to that" agreed Ash "I'm going to go try and tell the local water pokemon that help is near" said Misty "That's a good idea, pokemon get violent when their homes are threatened" agreed Prof. Oak

-Meanwhile-

Jessie, James and Meowth were catching pokemon for Nastina. They were also given a mixture that their boss wanted them to use on the water type pokemon to see what it would do to them, but they decided to trick Nastina into using it and reporting their findings afterwords. "Jessie how are we going to get that bossy rich lady to use the mix?" asked James "Simple, when we have caught all the pokemon that we can we tell her that we found a mixture that says to keep away from water pokemon" answered Jessie who began to change how the container looked a bit. "I still don't like the fact that we have to use it" said Meowth "Orders are orders, even if we don't like them" responded Jessie who also felt the same.

-Back with Heroes-

Misty had arrived at the beach and found some of the local water pokemon and told them that someone very special was nearby and was going to help save their home. The water pokemon seemed intrigued but most of them still seemed rather angery. "Don't worry, my friend has some legendaries with him so that horrible woman is going down" consoled Misty. This stunned the pokemon and they decided to wait and see what was going to happen.

While Misty was speaking to the water pokemon, Ash and the others tried to find ways of stopping Nastina discreatly but found that she covered her tracks very well. But not well enough for a psychic as Ash was able to figure out people who would stand up to her if they had the chance. "Guys, the only way to stop Nastina is for my legendary pokemon to make a scene and call her out" said Ash "She might try to catch them" warned Prof. Oak "Even if she tried, I doubt people would really make a move with so many legendaries in one place" replied Ash "Then lets go find a quite place to let them out and call the Pokemon Rangers HQ and alert them to Nastina's plot" said Brock.

So Ash went off for a few minutes and let his legendary pokemon out and told them to make a big scene about Nastina's wrong doing while Prof. Oak called the Pokemon Rangers. The group noticed that people on a boat had been catching pokemon from the sea and figured that Nastina had hired them to get rid of the pokemon. Ash noticed that it was Team Rocket, but also that they didn't seem to thrilled about it. The boat soon came to shore and shortly after Ash's legendary pokemon appeared from the sky after creating dark clouds.

"People of Porta Vista hear me!" cried Ho-oh "You have let one of your own commit horrible crimes to pokemon and the environment, and have done nothing to stop them. The people of Porta Vista quickly realized who Ho-oh was talking about, Nastina, and were ashamed of how they let her get away with her actions. Nastina's voice then was heard over the intercom "People of Porta Vista I am offering a one million reward for each of those legendary pokemon that is brought to me. Isn't Nast..." People threw large objects at the speakers and cut her off, they had enough of her behavior. Brutella was amazed at how the people's will bent in shame to the legendary pokemon and felt that they were not completely lost, unlike her cousin. "You shall now bear witness to our anger" said Ho-oh as he and the other two legendaries powered up an attack and blasted the amusement park to smithereens "Now, as where the atrocity of a hotel is located on top of a coral reef, we can't just simply blast it apart" began Ho-oh "but the local water pokemon can do that for us" As Ho-oh said this all the remaining water pokemon tore apart the framework of the hotel and caused it to sink to the bottom of the sea. Nastina was furious and dumped the mixture that Jessie and James left behind thinking it would _kill_ all the water pokemon, instead it caused the leader of the tentacools to evolve and grow over ten times it normal size. This mad it very mad, but it refrained itself as Ho-oh and the other two legendary pokemon had everything under control.

Nastina was beyond enraged and tried to kill the pokemon herself with all manner of weapons, but was taken down by a sleep dart from a pokemon ranger. "That should set her down a peg or two" said the ranger "And due to her behavior I was able to seize everything she had" said Brutella "and I plan on using her assets to help Porta Vista become a place where all kinds of pokemon can come and feel safe" "That sounds wonderful" said Ash "And as a way of thanks I want to give you something" said Brutella "What?" pondered Ash "I have a small yacht that I don't need anymore that you can have, some high quality supplies, as well as a gift card for $30,000 to go shopping with" answered Brutella. The group's expressions where priceless to say the least "I also want to give you one million dollars to spend as you please" Ash nearly fainted from how much money he was being given "Ash, with that kind of

money I could help get some medical equipment for you" said Delia "Medical equipment? What for?" asked a puzzled Brutella "Oh, my dad forced me to learn how to operate on pokemon at a young age and I just got a special license from the board of directors that oversee all the pokemon centers" answered Ash "My word, your father should not have been allowed to get away with that" exclaimed Brutella in shock "Don't worry, my husband is being prosecuted as we speak, he got busted for doing other bad things he shouldn't have been" assured Delia "He's going to lose everything and I'll gain control over it, even after I divorce him" "Pff, dad shouldn't have taken us for granted and now he pays for it" said Ash, who was glad his father would be out of his life.

So Ash, his mom, Prof. Oak and his friends went out and got some fancy new cloths. Ash also showed his mom and Prof. Oak how strong his psychic powers had become so far. The group spent two days relaxing at Porta Vista before getting into Ash's new miniature yacht and heading back to the mainland. Ash picked up pikachu from the pokemon center after they arrived and the two of them had a very touching moment that made his friends cry a little.

 **-Current Pokemon-**

#Means Strongest#

Means Alolan Form

*Means Shiny*

%Means Ultra Beast%

 **Ash's Main Team-**

#Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis, Swift, Agility, Electro Ball, Mega Punch

#%Celesteela*| Leftovers- Flamethrower, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam, Rest, Giga Drain, Mega Drain, Absorb, Metal Sound, Air Slash, Tackle, Harden, Smack Down, Leech Seed, Iron Head, Iron Defense, Solar Beam, Toxic, Smart Strike, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse

Bulbasaur| Miracle Seed (M)- Absorb, Leach Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Ingrain, Sludge Bomb, Bullet Seed, Dig, Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge, Sludge Wave, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard, Solar Beam

#Ho-Oh*| Life Orb- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Twister, Solar Beam

Squirtle| Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Bite, Rapid Spin, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Dig, Ice Punch, Bubble Beam, Skull Bash, Aqua Tail, Water Pledge, Aqua Jet

#Kadabra| Odd Incense (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam, Recover, Psywave, Future Sight

Charmandar*| Assault Vest (M)- Ember, Fire Spin, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Bite, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Sunny Day, Shadow Claw, Protect, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

#Zapdos- Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Agility, Double Team, Extrasensory, Signal Beam, Discharge, Drill Peck, Pluck, Twister, Peck, Thunderwave, Roost, Charge, Steel Wing, Defog, Swift, Shock Wave, Heat Wave, Air Cutter, Flash

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Slash, Mega Drain, Toxic, Aromatherapy, Growth, Slash, Furry Cutter

#Butterfree| Silver Powder (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect, Signal Beam, Quiver Dance, Supersonic, Air Slash, Silver Wind

Fearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck, Areal Ace, Double Team, Pursuit, Tri Attack, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Brave Bird

#Manchoke (M)- Cross Chop, Dual Chop, Leer, Karate Chop, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Seismic Toss, Drain Punch, Close Combat

Jolteon (M)- Swift, Thundershock, Pin Missile, Bite, Thunderwave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Kick, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Thunder, Thunder Fang

Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Splash, Bounce, Water Pulse

 **At Prof. Oak's Lab-**

%Cosmog- Teleport, Confusion, Protect, Psycho Boost (Not officially part of team yet)

 **Blaze's Team-**

#Charmeleon (M)- Ember, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Slash, Hone Claws, Flamethrower, Skull Bash, Flame Burst, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Skull Bash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang, Bite, Fire Punch

Pideotto (F)- Gust, Tackle, Quick Attack, Twister, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Roost, Areal Ace, Attract, Heat Wave, Brave Bird, Hurricane

Beedrill (M)- Harden, String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Fel Stinger, Twineedle, Swords Dance, Double Team, Poison Jab, Signal Beam, Areal Ace, Toxic Spikes, Pursuit, Pin Missile, Agility

#Machoke (M)- Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Karate Chop, Foresight, Low Kick, Leer, Power-up Punch, Drain Punch, Thunder Punch, Dual Chop, Cross Chop, Seismic Toss, Circle Throw, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Mega Punch

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Ice Fang, Thrash, Aqua Tail, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Earthquake, Roar, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Breath, Ice Beam

Magmar (M)- Flamethrower, Smog, Smokescreen, Thunder Punch, Protect, Fire Punch, Brick Break, Confuse Ray, Clear Smog, Feint Attack, Flame Burst, Barrier, Psywave, Teleport, Metronome

 **Blaze's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's Lab-**

Weepinbell (F)- Poison Powder, Vine Whip, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Absorb, Razor Leaf, Growth, Mega Drain

Onix (M)- Rock Throw, Harden, Dragon Breath, Dig, Rock Tomb, Slam, Take Down, Rock Slide, Bind, Magnitude

 **Misty's Team-**

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Psychic

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Scary Face

Horsea (M)- Bubble, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Smokescreen, Leer, Focus Energy, Icy Wind, Twister

Polywag (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Mud Sport, Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Mud Shot, Bubble Beam

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Tackle, Withdraw, Attract, Icy Wind, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Dig, Aqua Jet

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Swift, Iron Tail, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Bite, Dig, Quick Attack, Double Team

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Megahorn

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Recover, Whirlpool, Gyro Ball

Gloom (F)- Absob, Sleep Powder, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Mega Drain, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Acid, Sludge Bomb

#Seaking (M)- Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Megahorn, Furry Attack, Peck, Bubble Beam, Waterfall, Horn Attack, Aqua Tail

 **Brock's Team-**

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Rock Polish

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Rock Polish, Stone Edge

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down, Bite

Sandshrew (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting, Slash, Rock Slide, Furry Cutter, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Sandstorm, Areal Ace, Sandstorm

Zubat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Swift, Double Team, Areal Ace, Absorb, Hypnosis, Gust, Defog, Zen Headbutt, Nasty Plot, Steel Wing, Twister

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Charge, Smack Down, Spark, Thunder Punch, Rock Polish, Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Protect, Sandstorm

 **Note: The giant tentacrule did the same thing as in version one, Misty caught horsea while the group was relaxing after befriending it. Nastina is going to be put away for a long time as is Ash's father for their crimes. Ash's father was found committing various types of fraud and numerous cases of malpractice (preforming unnecessary surgeries to get more money) :o**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Maiden's Peak and a Happy Surprise**

-Two Days Latter-

The group was getting close to a small town that had a statue called Maiden's Peak, as legend said that a long time ago a young maiden waited for her lover to return from war, but he never came back and she waited so long that she turned to stone. The group docked Ash's new yacht and headed to the pokemon center to pick up pikachu who was all better after getting sick. "Pikachu! I'm so glad you are all better!" cried Ash as he hugged pikachu. Pikachu was also very happy to see Ash again and the two of them shared a very touching moment with each other. Brock and Misty got a little teary eyed from how Ash and pikachu missed each other and their reunion.

As the group was walking around Brock saw a beautiful girl standing near the sea and thought she was very pretty, Ash saw her to but noticed that she was giving off some strange psychic waves "Brock, be careful I sense something is off about her" warned Ash "Don't worry Ash she might look pretty, but she doesn't appear to be my type anyway" replied Brock "I heard that people go missing around this time of the year around this area" said Misty "Me two, something to do with the ghost of Maiden's Peak" responded Blaze "Well lets be careful and stick together" suggested Ash. The others thought it was the best thing to do while in town.

The group enjoyed the festivities and won a few things. Over the course of the day Ash got a strange feeling that he was being watched, but every time he looked, no one was there. The strange feeling only got stronger after night fell and Ash was perplexed as he couldn't figure out the cause, and his pokemon were not much help either.

"Ash are you alright?" asked Misty as the group was heading to the pokemon center "Not really, I've had the feeling that somethings watching me but every time I look, there's nothing there." answered Ash "Strange how you can't figure out what's bugging you since you have psychic powers and all" noted Blaze "All my powers tell me is there are some strange energies in the area and that's it" said Ash "Maybe there is something that is hindering them" suggested Brock "Possibly, but I don't know what could cause that" agreed Ash

As the group was walking a thick fog came rolling in and caused them to lose sight of each other "Brock! Misty! Blaze! Where are you!?" yelled Ash "I think we're still really close to each other, it's just something is keeping us apart" Brock called back. Brock, Misty and Blaze soon found each other, but couldn't find Ash "I hope he's alright" said a concerned Misty "I'm sure he'll be fine, it's us I'm worried about" assured Brock

Things were not fine with Ash as he was confronted by a powerful ghastly who had trapped him in the strange fog "What do you want from me?" demanded Ash "To take you to see the maiden boy, and see if you are the one she's been waiting for" replied the ghastly darkly as it opened a dark portal under Ash, causing him to fall threw "Enjoy the Spirit Realm!" "AHHHH!" cried Ash and pikachu as they fell threw.

After a few minutes Ash awoke and saw that his surroundings were very different, everything was dark and all the buildings looked like they were from over two thousand years ago "Where are we?" asked Ash "I don't know, but I don't like it" answered pikachu "I bet Ho-oh knows" replied Ash. It took about thirty seconds for the two of them to realize that they just spoke without the aid of Ash's psychic powers, this in turn caused the two of them to momentarily freak. Ash then sent out his entire team and asked Ho-oh where they were and how they got there.

"I believe this is the Spirit Realm, but something is not right" answered Ho-oh. The others were very much alarmed at this bit of news "What do you mean something is not right?" asked Ash "We're in the land of the dead after all" "We aren't in our world's Spirit Realm, but another's" answered Ho-oh "What do you mean by that?" asked Ash

Ho-oh looked around for a moment and found what he was looking for and said "Easy look over there" The group looked in the direction Ho-oh pointed and were surprised to see a different looking Ash and some different pokemon fighting two people at a market place "What in the world?" whispered Ash puzzled "See, that there is a alternate version of you, but how we ended up in his Spirit Realm is beyond me" explained Ho-oh "Let's keep back and see where he goes"

While the group watched the battle from afar Ash was amazed at just how much more powerful the other Ash's pokemon were compared to his own, but couldn't hear any of the battler's speak from how far away he was. (So he didn't find out that the other version of him was an Aura Guardian, and due to the nature of the Spirit Realm, he couldn't sense him)

After the other Ash had beaten his opponents, the group followed him to the edge of town and watched him reunite a couple and then leave the Spirit Realm with help from a ghastly. The ghastly that sent the other Ash back to his world came upon the group and was very much alarmed "What? How did you wind up here?" exclaimed the ghastly "I was at Maiden's Peak when a ghastly sent me here saying he was sending me to see the maiden and laughed darkly when he did" answered Ash "I think the maiden from your world had something very different about happen to her" said the ghastly

"I wouldn't know, but can you help us return back to our world?" asked Ash "Yes, but it will leave me stranded there" replied the ghastly "But I am more than willing to do so for the Chosen One" "I've been told about how I'm the Chosen One, but what about the other Ash?" replied Ash "For the most part in every alternate reality you are the Chosen One, what that entails is different however" answered Ho-oh "Correct, and as a traveler threw the Spirit Realm I've been able to peer into various worlds, and from what I can gather you and the other Ash you saw's worlds are very closely related, why I do not know" added ghastly

"You can send us home, but it will leave you stranded there, why?" asked pikachu "I must have a connection to your world in order to open a portal to it" answered the ghastly "So, you mean I have to catch you first so you can take us home?" asked Ash "Yes, and you'll need to deal with the other ghastly that sent you here in the first place as well" confirmed the ghastly "He'll regret sending us here" said charmander "Agreed" added Squirtle

So Ash caught the ghastly who then proceed to open a portal back to Ash's world of the living, after being let back out. Soon after the group came threw Ash saw the ghastly that sent him away attacking the locals and found that it was actually a darkrai. "Well that figures, but what is his deal" said Ash flatly "Not sure, but let's stop him" said Ho-oh, who unleashed a Flamethrower at the darkrai. The darkrai was taken off guard and took the full blunt of the attack, and when he saw his attackers he was not happy and retaliated by using Dark Pulse

"I thought I sent you away for good!" cried the darkrai with anger "Too bad, I found someone who helped me get back" said Ash "Then I'll get rid of you the hard way" declared the darkrai darkly as he unleashed a Dark Void at Ash. Ash quickly created a psychic barrier and blocked the move completely "Sorry darkrai, but your best move wont work" said Ash "Everyone hit him with your best move"

All of Ash's pokemon that he had with him unleashed their strongest attacks and hit the darkrai hard, as it didn't know any defensive moves "Anggg you'll pay for that!" declaired darkrai as he used Ice Beam. Ash, pikachu and kadabra quickly used their psychic powers and sent the move right back at the surprised darkrai, who was then frozen; Ash then used a dusk ball and captured the maddened darkrai, Ash was in for a surprise as both charmander and squirtle both evolved from the fight. The townsfolk cheered for Ash for saving them from the crazy pokemon.

Brock and Misty were keeping darkrai back as best they could, but their pokemon were put into a sleep that ended when Ash caught darkrai. Ash decided to figure out what was wrong with it and found that someone had corrupted it's mind and had driven it insane. Ash spent an hour healing darkrai's mind, with his other pokemon holding it down so he could do it. Once Ash was done the darkrai thanked him and felt that being captured was probably the appropriate punishment for what it did, so Ash was able to gain another legendary pokemon for his team.

-Five Days Latter-

The group was headed to Saffron City when Ash noticed that there was a large number butterfrees in the air "Looks like it's the time of the year for butterfree to mate" said Ash "Are you going to let your butterfree go and find a mate?" asked Misty "Yeah, my pokemon's happiness is very important to me" answered Ash as he let out his butterfree "Alright, go find your happiness" encouraged Ash.

Ash's butterfree immediately flew off and soon found that a large number of butterfrees were trying to impress a pink butterfree that was from the Orange Islands. Ash's butterfree waited until the others had left before approaching the pink butterfree "Hi" greeted Ash's butterfree "Oh, another suitor great" said the pink butterfree dryly "Guessing the others didn't leave a good impression" pondered Ash's butterfree out loud "What's your game?" asked the pink butterfree "I'm just thinking to myself, unless you want to talk about something" answered Ash's butterfree "Well, if you really must know I'd like to talk about this region, I'm from far a away region and don't know much about this one" replied the pink butterfree "Oh, well I'm more than happy to tell you all about my adventures with my trainer around Kanto so far" said Ash's butterfree happily.

The pink butterfree was startled by Ash's butterfree saying it belonged to a trainer, but was soon amazed at what Ash had done so far "I'd like to meet your trainer" said the pink butterfree "Okay then follow me" replied Ash's butterfree happily. The group was having a picnic when Ash's butterfree returned with a pink butterfree following him "Looks like butterfree made a friend" noted Blaze "I wonder what they want" pondered Brock "Let me find out" said Ash as he stood up

"Who's your friend butterfree?" asked Ash "She's from a different region and a lot of the others tried to get her as their mate, but didn't impress" answered Ash's butterfree "Just be careful, they might try to attack you for gaining her attention over them" warned Ash.

The pink butterfree was amazed that Ash could really talk to pokemon and introduced herself. And like Ash said a large group of male butterfrees came and attacked Ash's butterfree, who fought them off very well but was slightly overwhelmed by them. That was until the pink butterfree joined in and helped fend them off "I'm taking it you want to be with my butterfree" noted Ash "Yes, but I also want to go along with you as well" answered the pink butterfree "That's fine by me, but I should have both of you stay at Prof. Oak's lab for now" complied Ash.

So Ash caught the pink butterfree and sent both of them to Prof. Oak's lab. Ash also spent some time getting the team he was going to use for the Saffron Gym ready before heading out again.

 **-Current Pokemon-**

#Means Strongest#

Means Alolan Form

*Means Shiny*

%Means Ultra Beast%

 **Ash's Main Team-**

#Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis, Swift, Agility, Electro Ball, Mega Punch

#%Celesteela*| Leftovers- Flamethrower, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam, Rest, Giga Drain, Mega Drain, Absorb, Metal Sound, Air Slash, Tackle, Harden, Smack Down, Leech Seed, Iron Head, Iron Defense, Solar Beam, Toxic, Smart Strike, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse

#Darkrai- Dark Pulse, Dark Void, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Ice Beam, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Icy Wind, Nasty Plot, Focus Punch, Incinerate, Poison Jab, Psychic, Will-o-Wisp, Nightmare

#Ho-Oh*| Life Orb- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Twister, Solar Beam

Wartortle| Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Bite, Rapid Spin, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Dig, Ice Punch, Bubble Beam, Skull Bash, Aqua Tail, Water Pledge, Aqua Jet, Blizzard, Mud Slap, Scald

#Kadabra| Odd Incense (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam, Recover, Psywave, Future Sight, Psyshock

Charmeleon*| Assault Vest (M)- Ember, Fire Spin, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Bite, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Sunny Day, Shadow Claw, Protect, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst, Dig, Fire Punch, Heat Wave, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Seismic Toss, Dragon Tail

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

#Zapdos- Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Agility, Double Team, Extrasensory, Signal Beam, Discharge, Drill Peck, Pluck, Twister, Peck, Thunderwave, Roost, Charge, Steel Wing, Defog, Swift, Shock Wave, Heat Wave, Air Cutter, Flash

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Slash, Mega Drain, Toxic, Aromatherapy, Growth, Slash, Furry Cutter

Fearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck, Areal Ace, Double Team, Pursuit, Tri Attack, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Brave Bird

#Manchoke (M)- Cross Chop, Dual Chop, Leer, Karate Chop, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Seismic Toss, Drain Punch, Close Combat

Jolteon (M)- Swift, Thundershock, Pin Missile, Bite, Thunderwave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Kick, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Thunder, Thunder Fang

Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Splash, Bounce, Water Pulse

Bulbasaur| Miracle Seed (M)- Absorb, Leach Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Ingrain, Sludge Bomb, Bullet Seed, Dig, Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge, Sludge Wave, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard, Solar Beam

 **At Prof. Oak's Lab-**

%Cosmog- Teleport, Confusion, Protect, Psycho Boost (Not officially part of team yet)

#Butterfree| Silver Powder (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect, Signal Beam, Quiver Dance, Supersonic, Air Slash, Silver Wind

Butterfree (F)- Tackle, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Psybeam, Stun Spore, String Shot, Bug Bite, Quiver Dance, Gust, Signal Beam

 **Blaze's Team-**

#Charmeleon (M)- Ember, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Slash, Hone Claws, Flamethrower, Skull Bash, Flame Burst, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Skull Bash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang, Bite, Fire Punch

Pideotto (F)- Gust, Tackle, Quick Attack, Twister, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Roost, Areal Ace, Attract, Heat Wave, Brave Bird, Hurricane

Beedrill (M)- Harden, String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Fel Stinger, Twineedle, Swords Dance, Double Team, Poison Jab, Signal Beam, Areal Ace, Toxic Spikes, Pursuit, Pin Missile, Agility

#Machoke (M)- Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Karate Chop, Foresight, Low Kick, Leer, Power-up Punch, Drain Punch, Thunder Punch, Dual Chop, Cross Chop, Seismic Toss, Circle Throw, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Mega Punch

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Ice Fang, Thrash, Aqua Tail, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Earthquake, Roar, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Breath, Ice Beam

Magmar (M)- Flamethrower, Smog, Smokescreen, Thunder Punch, Protect, Fire Punch, Brick Break, Confuse Ray, Clear Smog, Feint Attack, Flame Burst, Barrier, Psywave, Teleport, Metronome

 **Blaze's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's Lab-**

Weepinbell (F)- Poison Powder, Vine Whip, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Absorb, Razor Leaf, Growth, Mega Drain

Onix (M)- Rock Throw, Harden, Dragon Breath, Dig, Rock Tomb, Slam, Take Down, Rock Slide, Bind, Magnitude

 **Misty's Team-**

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Psychic

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Scary Face

Horsea (M)- Bubble, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Smokescreen, Leer, Focus Energy, Icy Wind, Twister

Polywag (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Mud Sport, Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Mud Shot, Bubble Beam

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Tackle, Withdraw, Attract, Icy Wind, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Dig, Aqua Jet

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Swift, Iron Tail, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Bite, Dig, Quick Attack, Double Team

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Megahorn

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Recover, Whirlpool, Gyro Ball

Gloom (F)- Absob, Sleep Powder, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Mega Drain, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Acid, Sludge Bomb

#Seaking (M)- Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Megahorn, Furry Attack, Peck, Bubble Beam, Waterfall, Horn Attack, Aqua Tail

 **Brock's Team-**

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Rock Polish

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Rock Polish, Stone Edge

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down, Bite

Sandshrew (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting, Slash, Rock Slide, Furry Cutter, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Sandstorm, Areal Ace, Sandstorm

Zubat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Swift, Double Team, Areal Ace, Absorb, Hypnosis, Gust, Defog, Zen Headbutt, Nasty Plot, Steel Wing, Twister

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Charge, Smack Down, Spark, Thunder Punch, Rock Polish, Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Protect, Sandstorm

 **Note: My two versions will have moments when they crossover, but those will be few and far between. This version of Ash is not as powerful as version one, so he gets more legendaries to make up for it. And I also let Ash keep his butterfree in this version since people wanted me to have him keep it in version one. I am also slowly fixing the spacing issues in version one so hooray for that. The others pokemon will evolve soon so don't worry about that to much**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **The Pokemon Tower Mystery**

-Two Days Latter-

The group was passing threw Lavender Town as Ash already had a ghost type and a legendary dark type on his team. "Ash you know most trainers wait to face Sabrina for before the Earth Badge due to how strong she is" said Misty "Right she doesn't go easy on trainers, no matter what their skill level is" added Brock "Has she faced off against a legendary pokemon before?" asked Ash "No, but what about Blaze will he be alright?" replied Misty "He's went ahead to the Pokemon Tower to catch a ghost type so he should be alright" answered Ash

As the group passed by the Pokemon Tower Ash got a bad feeling and decided to check in on Blaze to see if he was alright, but when he called him he got no answer. "What's going on? Blaze always answers his calls" said Ash with worry "Well we should check the pokemon center to see if his asleep there" suggested Misty "You guys can check there, but I'm going to check the Pokemon Tower to make sure he's not trapped there" replied Ash

So Brock and Misty headed off to the pokemon center and Ash headed inside the Pokemon Tower. Inside Ash let out ghastly and darkrai to help him find Blaze, as well as the rest of his team "Alright guys Blaze said he was coming here to the Pokemon Tower to catch a ghost type to battle Sabrina with, but when I called to see how he was doing he didn't respond and I'm worried something happened to him" explained Ash

'Mmmm that is strange, Blaze always answers a call he gets' said pikachu 'I sense dark energies' said darkrai "Where?" asked Ash 'From the top of the tower and what ever happened has caused the ghosts here to flee' answered darkrai "Something that scared off the ghosts? What could that be?" wondered Ash 'Not sure, but I suspect that the cause is similar to what caused me to go mad' replied darkrai

'That does not bode well then' said kadabra 'if whatever happened upstairs scared off the ghosts and is related to why darkrai went mad, must be very very bad' "That is why we are to be on guard as we head upstairs and see if Blaze is okay" said Ash

So the group slowly headed upstairs and as they did the air became colder and more vile "I don't like this" said Ash "The air here feels so cold and empty" 'I agree, whatever happened has disrupted the natural flow of things here' agreed darkrai "Could it be reversed?" asked Ash 'Perhaps, but you lack the skills needed to fix it' answered darkrai "Then what kind of skills would I need?" asked Ash 'You have the capacity to wield the power needed to fix the flow of energy, but it has yet to awaken' answered darkrai 'and I feel that it is not the time for you to realize what that power is yet' "Alright, but as soon as I figure out what it is, we are coming back" said Ash with a huff

When the group made it to the top of the tower they found that a struggle had occurred and that one of Blaze's pokemon was in the room knocked out and badly injured "Charmeleon what happened?" asked Ash with panic in his voice 'Ngh, Blaze had just caught a powerful ghost type when we were set upon by a trainer who had an air of pure darkness around him. We tried to fend him off, but his pokemon were so much more powerful than us' "What kind of pokemon did this person use?" asked Ash

'The odd thing was that the guy didn't use very rare pokemon, but they were enhanced with a dark power that I've never seen before' answered charmeleon painfully "Take it easy, lets get you to the pokemon center and you can tell me the rest there" said Ash carefully 'Thanks, when the man beat us he kidnapped Blaze and everyone else and left me here to suffer' thanked charmeleon

As Ash came in the pokemon center carrying charmeleon in his arms "Nurse Joy! I found Blaze's charmeleon at the top of the Pokemon Tower with his trainer missing!" yelled Ash "Oh my goodness lets take him to the E.R. and make sure nothing serious is wrong" cried Nurse Joy in alarm. Brock and Misty were alarmed from Ash carrying Blaze's pokemon into the center and became very worried about him.

"Please tell me everything you know" asked Nurse Joy as they worked on Blaze's pokemon who had some major injures, but nothing life threatening "From what he told me Blaze had just captured a powerful ghost from the tower when they were ambushed by a dark and powerful trainer who completely wiped out Blaze's team and kidnapped him along with the rest of his pokemon" answered Ash as he fixed charmeleon's collarbone "That's very disturbing, what could led someone to do such a thing?" pondered Nurse Joy out loud as she stiched up charmeleon's flame sack "The thing is I had to deal with my darkrai being driven mad by a dark trainer as well, but I was able to cure him of the madness they inflicted upon him" said Ash as he began to sew charmeleon up

"Well charmeleon is going to be fine, but it's going to take sometime before he can battle" said Nurse Joy as they cleaned up "Right, and I hope Blaze is alright" said Ash "From what you have told me, it sounds like Blaze is in danger" said Nurse Joy "Let's just hope that the police and rangers can find him" said Ash worryingly

"Is Blaze's pokemon going to be alright?" asked Misty when Ash came out of the E.R. "Yeah, there wasn't any life threatening injuries, but we still needed to operate on him" answered Ash with a sigh "So what's going to happen to him now?" asked Brock "Charmeleon is going to go stay with my mom once he's recovered enough" answered Ash

The next day Ash made some calls and alerted the Pokemon Rangers and the local authorities about what he discovered at the Pokemon Tower. The rangers and local authorities decided to close off the Pokemon Tower until the situation was fixed. Ash also spent as much time with Blaze's charmeleon to make sure he was alright and told him that he was going to stay with his mom until they save Blaze.

'Why not stay with Blaze's mom?' asked charmeleon "She's currently out of the region and it is not a good idea for you to travel do far" answered Ash 'Makes sense I guess' sulked charmeleon "Don't worry we'll find Blaze" assured Ash

 **-Current Pokemon-**

#Means Strongest#

Means Alolan Form

*Means Shiny*

%Means Ultra Beast%

 **Ash's Main Team-**

#Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis, Swift, Agility, Electro Ball, Mega Punch

#%Celesteela*| Leftovers- Flamethrower, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam, Rest, Giga Drain, Mega Drain, Absorb, Metal Sound, Air Slash, Tackle, Harden, Smack Down, Leech Seed, Iron Head, Iron Defense, Solar Beam, Toxic, Smart Strike, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse

#Darkrai- Dark Pulse, Dark Void, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Ice Beam, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Icy Wind, Nasty Plot, Focus Punch, Incinerate, Poison Jab, Psychic, Will-o-Wisp, Nightmare

#Ho-Oh*| Life Orb- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Twister, Solar Beam

Wartortle| Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Bite, Rapid Spin, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Dig, Ice Punch, Bubble Beam, Skull Bash, Aqua Tail, Water Pledge, Aqua Jet, Blizzard, Mud Slap, Scald

#Kadabra| Odd Incense (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam, Recover, Psywave, Future Sight, Psyshock

Charmeleon*| Assault Vest (M)- Ember, Fire Spin, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Bite, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Sunny Day, Shadow Claw, Protect, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst, Dig, Fire Punch, Heat Wave, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Seismic Toss, Dragon Tail

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

#Zapdos- Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Agility, Double Team, Extrasensory, Signal Beam, Discharge, Drill Peck, Pluck, Twister, Peck, Thunderwave, Roost, Charge, Steel Wing, Defog, Swift, Shock Wave, Heat Wave, Air Cutter, Flash

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Slash, Mega Drain, Toxic, Aromatherapy, Growth, Slash, Furry Cutter

Fearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck, Areal Ace, Double Team, Pursuit, Tri Attack, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Brave Bird

#Manchoke (M)- Cross Chop, Dual Chop, Leer, Karate Chop, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Seismic Toss, Drain Punch, Close Combat

Jolteon (M)- Swift, Thundershock, Pin Missile, Bite, Thunderwave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Kick, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Thunder, Thunder Fang

Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Splash, Bounce, Water Pulse

Bulbasaur| Miracle Seed (M)- Absorb, Leach Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Ingrain, Sludge Bomb, Bullet Seed, Dig, Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge, Sludge Wave, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard, Solar Beam

 **At Prof. Oak's Lab-**

%Cosmog- Teleport, Confusion, Protect, Psycho Boost (Not officially part of team yet)

#Butterfree| Silver Powder (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect, Signal Beam, Quiver Dance, Supersonic, Air Slash, Silver Wind

Butterfree (F)- Tackle, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Psybeam, Stun Spore, String Shot, Bug Bite, Quiver Dance, Gust, Signal Beam

 **Misty's Team-**

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Psychic

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Scary Face

Horsea (M)- Bubble, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Smokescreen, Leer, Focus Energy, Icy Wind, Twister

Polywag (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Mud Sport, Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Mud Shot, Bubble Beam

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Tackle, Withdraw, Attract, Icy Wind, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Dig, Aqua Jet

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Swift, Iron Tail, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Bite, Dig, Quick Attack, Double Team

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Megahorn

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Recover, Whirlpool, Gyro Ball

Gloom (F)- Absob, Sleep Powder, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Mega Drain, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Acid, Sludge Bomb

#Seaking (M)- Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Megahorn, Furry Attack, Peck, Bubble Beam, Waterfall, Horn Attack, Aqua Tail

 **Brock's Team-**

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Rock Polish

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Rock Polish, Stone Edge

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down, Bite

Sandshrew (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting, Slash, Rock Slide, Furry Cutter, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Sandstorm, Areal Ace, Sandstorm

Zubat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Swift, Double Team, Areal Ace, Absorb, Hypnosis, Gust, Defog, Zen Headbutt, Nasty Plot, Steel Wing, Twister

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Charge, Smack Down, Spark, Thunder Punch, Rock Polish, Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Protect, Sandstorm

 **Note: You should worry Ash. People have said that there isn't enough darkness in either of my versions, but here's proof that things are not all light and friendly, and yes in this version Blaze will be corrupted by dark aura users as will his pokemon. Version One's Ash will deal with his first dark aura user in the second movie when I get to that point. This version will also deal with a dark trainer as well, but Ash won't realize it was a dark aura user until latter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A Psychic Showdown**

-Two Days Latter-

The group was on the outskirts of Saffron City when Ash noticed a little girl up a head, but what was strange was that she was completely composed of psychic energy and figured that she was the byproduct of a psychic sealing off their emotions "Guys careful I think a psychic is watching us" warned Ash "Well Saffron is home to a large number of psychics and the gym doubles as a school for psychics" said Brock "Sabrina always spies on trainers that enter the city as a way of seeing who's going to face her" added Misty "To bad I know how to block others from realizing that I am psychic" said Ash

The group headed into the city ignoring the girl and went strait to the pokemon center "Ash what pokemon are you going to use against Sabrina?" asked Misty "Ghastly, pikachu and darkrai if I need to" answered Ash "Why pikachu?" asked Brock "Pikachu can use psychic attacks remember, so he'll be able to negate any attempts to turn his attacks back at him" answered Ash "Then lets head over to the gym if you're ready" said Misty "We will, but I want to trick them by wearing some normal cloths" replied Ash who pulled out a set of normal cloths from his bag (original outfit) "That should give them quite the shock" said Brock who loved the idea

As the group headed to the gym a man came over and asked "Are you headed to the gym?" "Yes why?" responded Ash "Then come back when you are stronger, Sabrina takes no prisoners" answered the man "You can't dissuade me from facing her in a battle" said Ash.

The man's eyes turned blue as he tried to make Ash come back latter, but was alarmed and surprised when Ash blocked and sent him flying from a massive psychic pulse "Don't try that again old man, I've been working on my psychic powers since I was five" warned Ash who was very miffed from the attempted mind alteration "My mistake I had no idea you had psychic powers" apologized the man "That's the point, the people at the gym will underestimate me and let their guard down, and I enjoy surprising other psychics" responded Ash with a laugh

"Then can you help me with something?" asked the man "What?" asked Ash who was intrigued "Sabrina my daughter closed off her emotions and turned my wife into a doll, and I can't get near to try to get her to open up again" explained the man "I see, well from what I've heard when she faces another psychic in a gym battle she faces them as well to test how powerful their psychic powers are" mentioned Brock "Then she's going to be in for a shock when I show off my powers" remarked Ash who had a sly look on his face

The group went into the gym and as they headed to where Sabrina held her matches they were stopped by someone "Hold it, why are you here?" asked the man who was wearing a lab coat "To face Sabrina for her badge" answered Ash "Then you'll need to have psychic powers to face her" said the man as he pulled out a spoon and focused on it.

After a minute the spoon bent slightly, the others were not impressed "For your information trainers do not need to have psychic powers to face Sabrina, you're just making it up" said Brock "and I should know as I'm from the Pewter City Gym" "So what, the only way to have a chance against her is by by having psychic powers" retorts the man "Just take us to her" says Ash rudely "I'm tired of your bickering" "Fine, but don't expect to win" complies the man with a huff and me motioned them to follow him

Ash noticed that the man was really going to lead them to a false door that would send them back outside and decided to suitably use his more powerful psychic powers to trick him into leading them to where they wanted to go. Unbeknownst to him Sabrina had picked up on Ash's use of his powers and was for the first time in a long time intrigued by someone and she decided to pay close attention to Ash and how he used his cleverly hidden powers.

"Here you are, the battlefield" said the man as he opened the doors, still thinking that they were the trick doors. He then stepped behind them and pushed them in added laughingly "enjoy your trip outside you fools!" "Erwin, you do realize these are my personal chambers right?" asked Sabrina from her desk

Erwin opened his eyes and saw that he had indeed pushed the group into Sabrina's main chambers "What! How?" asked the man in alarm. Ash bursted out laughing as he pulled out his psychic certificate "Man I fooled you good, and this isn't Sabrina's office, it is the battlefield"

Erwin's eyes went wide at the fact that he was tricked so thoroughly by someone and saw that the illusion of Sabrina's office dissipate into the battlefield "How in the world are your powers stronger than mine, I'm far older than you" Erwin demanded "I have no idea, I wasn't even born with psychic powers, I just wanted to learn how to use them" answered Ash.

It was Sabrina's turn to actually be surprised, a rookie trainer had very strong psychic powers and he wasn't born with any to begin with. This did not go unnoticed by Ash and the gang, but they kept quite about it. "Are you aware of how battles are held when my opponent also has psychic powers?" asked Sabrina "Yes, you face them in a psychic duel while the pokemon also face each other" answered Ash "Then ready yourself, as that is the type off battle we will have" said Sabrina who actually looked interested in the match "I've always wanted to test my powers against a well known psychic" said Ash "But let me go change into my proper outfit first"

"Can you not simply use your psychic powers to instantly swap them?" asked Sabrina "Still working on it, while yes I can, I don't want to be completely nude for a few seconds while I switch my cloths" answered Ash who looked very embarrassed about it. Everyone was definitely glad that Ash decided not to try and use that power in public when he hadn't mastered it yet, you could tell by the look on their faces. "There is a changing room back down the hall to the left if you truly need one" offered Sabrina "Thanks" replied Ash as he dashed off down the hall

"So you two decided to travel alongside him?" Sabrina asked Brock and Misty "Yeah we've been traveling with Ash since just after he started his journey and all I can say is, you never know what's going to happen when Ash is around" answered Brock "Right, we've already have had quite a few interesting experiences just from traveling with him" added Misty. Sabrina's demeanor began to slowly change as she became more interested in who Ash was.

A few minutes latter Ash came back wearing his normal blue gi outfit and said "Sorry it took so long, had some difficulty swapping my cloths around" "That's alright now this will be a three on three battle royal match so please send out your pokemon that you are going to use" said Sabrina as she sent out a kadabra, mr. mine and a slowbro. Ash sent out his kadabra and darkrai and pikachu jumped down from his shoulder. Sabrina was clearly alarmed that Ash had a legendary dark type on his team "I must know, how did you obtain a legendary pokemon this early in your career as a pokemon trainer?" asked Sabrina "I'll tell you later, after the match" replied Ash "Very well" agreed Sabrina

Ash and Sabrina, along with their pokemon took their places on the field "This will be a three on three pokemon battle royal between the challenger Ash and the gym leader Sabrina, this will also be a psychic duel as well as a battle for the Marsh Badge" said the referee (not Erwin, he had gone off somewhere to sulk) "Ash prepare your self, as I will commune with my pokemon telepathicly" warned Sabrina "As will I"replied Ash eagerly "Then let's begin" said Sabrina as her eyes began glow red, signaling that she was using her powers.

Ash's began to glow as well, but they were blue instead and glowed brighter as well, showing he was also readying his powers as well "Alright guys I trust you to fight without me giving you commands" Ash telepathed to his pokemon 'Alright' was the response he got. All of Sabrina's pokemon unleashed Psywave and pikachu used Thunderbolt combined with Psybeam and blocked the Psywave combo allowing darkrai to use Dark Pulse and kadabra use Shadow Ball and the two moves knocked out Sabrina's kadabra in one hit

In the meantime Ash and Sabrina unleashed powerful psychic blasts at each other at very similar strength. The fact that Ash's power was very close to her own, and the fact that Ash wasn't born with any psychic powers made her wonder how he gained such control over them "Your powers are quite something Ash, I must know how you are able to maintain such control over them" asked Sabrina as she dogged a psychic pulse from Ash "I take my time and practice when I can and not take shortcuts" answered Ash as he blocked a counterattack from Sabrina

Slowbro used Flamethrower and mr. mime used Psybeam at pikachu who countered with a Psybeam infused Thunderbolt, while Ash's kadabra warped in and used Thunder Punch on slowbro, paralyzing it; Darkrai used Dark Pulse on mr. mime at the same time but didn't knock it out.

The battle between Ash and Sabrina along with their pokemon lasted for an hour with Ash's pokemon winning on their part, but Ash and Sabrina not gaining any ground against each other. That was until Ash tapped into his reserves and used the power gained from Mt. Moon and completely overwhelmed Sabrina knocking her strait into the wall, hard "The winner is the challenger Ash" said the ref. after recovering from his shock

"Where did that power come from?!" demanded Sabrina when she recovered "I'm sorry but I'm sworn to secrecy by the legendary pokemon" answered Ash "Really?" asked Sabrina in awe. The group noticed that Sabrina's demeanor had completely changed and she was showing her emotions freely and were happy to see that Ash caused her to open up again "Yes and as you can tell, I didn't close off my emotions to control my power" answered Ash "Yes, I see now that closing off my emotions was not the way to handle my powers" replied Sabrina "and as thanks for making me see the errors my of ways I want to give you this booklet of psychic powers as well as the Soul Badge"

"Oh, thanks" thanked Ash as he accepted the book and badge "Sabrina? Are you alright?" asked a woman from the door "Mom I'm so sorry for turning you into a doll" cried Sabrina as she hugged her mother. Sabrina's father also came in and was amazed to see his daughter back to her old self "Thank you Ash, you have reunited our broken family" thanked the man "It was no problem" replied Ash

The group stayed in Saffron City for a few days while Ash learned some new powers from the booklet Sabrina gave him and train their pokemon as well. In the end some of the gang's pokemon learned some new moves and evolved at long last, much to their joy.

 **-Current Pokemon-**

#Means Strongest#

!Means Alolan Form!

*Means Shiny*

%Means Ultra Beast%

 **Ash's Main Team-**

#Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis, Swift, Agility, Electro Ball, Mega Punch, Extrasensory, Feint, Nuzzle

#%Celesteela*| Leftovers- Flamethrower, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam, Rest, Giga Drain, Mega Drain, Absorb, Metal Sound, Air Slash, Tackle, Harden, Smack Down, Leech Seed, Iron Head, Iron Defense, Solar Beam, Toxic, Smart Strike, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse

#Darkrai- Dark Pulse, Dark Void, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Ice Beam, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Icy Wind, Nasty Plot, Focus Punch, Incinerate, Poison Jab, Psychic, Will-o-Wisp, Nightmare, Shadow Ball, Protect, Ice Beam

#Ho-Oh*| Life Orb- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Twister, Solar Beam

Wartortle| Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Bite, Rapid Spin, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Dig, Ice Punch, Bubble Beam, Skull Bash, Aqua Tail, Water Pledge, Aqua Jet, Blizzard, Mud Slap, Scald

#Kadabra| Odd Incense (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam, Recover, Psywave, Future Sight, Psyshock

Charmeleon*| Assault Vest (M)- Ember, Fire Spin, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Bite, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Sunny Day, Shadow Claw, Protect, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst, Dig, Fire Punch, Heat Wave, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Seismic Toss, Dragon Tail

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

#Zapdos- Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Agility, Double Team, Extrasensory, Signal Beam, Discharge, Drill Peck, Pluck, Twister, Peck, Thunderwave, Roost, Charge, Steel Wing, Defog, Swift, Shock Wave, Heat Wave, Air Cutter, Flash

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Slash, Mega Drain, Toxic, Aromatherapy, Growth, Slash, Furry Cutter

Fearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck, Areal Ace, Double Team, Pursuit, Tri Attack, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Brave Bird

#Manchoke (M)- Cross Chop, Dual Chop, Leer, Karate Chop, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Seismic Toss, Drain Punch, Close Combat, Thunder Punch, Rock Slide

Jolteon (M)- Swift, Thundershock, Pin Missile, Bite, Thunderwave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Kick, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Thunder, Thunder Fang, Sand Attack

Gyarados (F)- Tackle, Bite, Bounce, Water Pulse, Leer, Roar, Dragon Dance, Rain Dance, Trash, Dragon Tail

Bulbasaur| Miracle Seed (M)- Absorb, Leach Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Ingrain, Sludge Bomb, Bullet Seed, Dig, Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge, Sludge Wave, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard, Solar Beam

 **At Prof. Oak's Lab-**

%Cosmog- Teleport, Confusion, Protect, Psycho Boost (Not officially part of team yet)

#Butterfree| Silver Powder (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect, Signal Beam, Quiver Dance, Supersonic, Air Slash, Silver Wind

Butterfree (F)- Tackle, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Psybeam, Stun Spore, String Shot, Bug Bite, Quiver Dance, Gust, Signal Beam

 **Misty's Team-**

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Scald

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Scary Face

Seadra (M)- Bubble, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Smokescreen, Leer, Focus Energy, Icy Wind, Twister, Scald, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Dragon Breath

Polywhirl (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Mud Sport, Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Mud Shot, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Pound, Brick Break

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Bubble, Tackle, Withdraw, Attract, Icy Wind, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Dig, Aqua Jet, Mud Bomb, Gyro Ball

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Swift, Iron Tail, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Bite, Dig, Quick Attack, Double Team

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Megahorn

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Recover, Whirlpool, Gyro Ball

Gloom (F)- Absob, Sleep Powder, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Mega Drain, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Acid, Sludge Bomb

#Seaking (M)- Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Megahorn, Furry Attack, Peck, Bubble Beam, Waterfall, Horn Attack, Aqua Tail

 **Brock's Team-**

Gravler (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Fire Punch, Earthquake, Protect, Gyro Ball

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Rock Polish, Stone Edge

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down, Bite, Rock Polish, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Icy Wind

Sandslash (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting, Slash, Rock Slide, Furry Cutter, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Sandstorm, Areal Ace, Sandstorm, Night Slash

Golbat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Swift, Double Team, Areal Ace, Absorb, Hypnosis, Gust, Defog, Zen Headbutt, Nasty Plot, Steel Wing, Twister

!Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Charge, Smack Down, Spark, Thunder Punch, Rock Polish, Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Protect, Sandstorm, Charge Beam

 **Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I was sick for a bit and also had writer's block. I also noticed that the symbol for Alola pokemon wasn't showing up on the website, so I changed it to an Explanation Point instead of the at symbol. Also I put on my profile a list of other fanfictions that I plan on working on in the future**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **The Rainbow Badge, Scissor Street and Hophophop Town**

 **Note: Sorry I forgot to put in Ash's explanation, it happened off camera**

-Three Days Latter-

The group finally made it to Celadon City, home of the Rainbow Badge "Ash are you ready to face Erika?" asked Misty "Of course, and I have the perfect team to face her" answered Ash "You seem a little overconfident Ash" said Brock "Sorry I didn't mean to come across that way" apologized Ash "Well it's good to have confidences, just try to not let it get to your head" replied Brock "I know Brock, I know" said Ash

As the group was heading to the gym Misty suddenly ran off into a store "Let's keep moving, I don't want to cause any problems in there" said Ash "What do you mean?" asked Brock "That's Erika's perfume shop and I am not a big fan of places like that, too many different scents in one place for my tastes" answered Ash "I see, good idea Erika bans challengers who insult her perfume" noted Brock "Even though she can't really do that"

When Brock and Ash arrived at the gym they found a woman waiting for them at the entrance "Erika? What are you doing out here?" asked Brock "Well I overheard you two talking and was happy to see that someone was smart enough to avoid complications, but when I got back to get ready to face you I found that the gym was attacked and almost all of my pokemon were stolen" answered a distressed Erika. Brock and Ash were alarmed that one of the gyms was attacked and the pokemon stolen

"Are you still able to run the gym?" asked Brock "Sadly no, with so many of my pokemon gone and the gym a mess I can't" answered Erika "Then how am I going to get my eight badges and go to the Indigo League?" asked a worried Ash "If you go to Hophophop town there is a fighting type gym there, it isn't one of eight main gyms, but it still counts towards the eight badge minim to get into the Indigo League" answered Erika "Thanks, I hope you can get your pokemon back and reopen the gym" offered Ash "I hope so too" said Erika as she went inside to start cleaning up the mess

"Man who would attack a gym like that?" asked Misty when the group met up at the pokemon center "Team Rocket comes to mind, but that's not normally their style" answered Brock "Well who ever is responsible gets what's coming to them" said Misty

"Hey guys I'm done giving your pokemon a check up" said Ash as he came over wearing his medical outfit "Thanks Ash, so when are we going over to Hophophop Town to get the badge from there?" asked Misty "Tomorrow, Nurse Joy needs my help in the O.R. so I'm going to be busy helping her for the rest of the day" answered Ash "Alright we understand, you're skills are required" said Brock "It's still hard to believe you can handle preforming surgery Ash" said Misty "Heh, well it can be stressful at times, but I am not going to stand by and not put my knowledge to use when it's needed" said Ash "Anyways I need to go get prepped and ready so see you latter tonight"

-Meanwhile with Team Rocket-

"Did you hear the news?" asked Jessie "Yeah someone broke into the Celadon Gym and stole almost all of te gym leader's pokemon" answered James "But Team Rocket didn't have any plans to rob it" "Then who did?" asked Meowth "I'm not sure, but I'm sure the boss is going to want everyone to keep an eye out for whoever did" answered Jessie "Right, but lets get back to training our pokemon so we can bet the twerp" agreed James

-Latter that night at the Pokemon Center-

"Man that was tiring" said Ash as he comes into the groups room and flops down onto his bed "How many operations did you have to do?" asked Misty "Let me see" answered Ash as he began to count off his fingers "First I had to fix an ulcer in an arcanine, then I had to stop some sever internal bleeding in a nidoking, then to top it all off I had to preform a triple by pass on a rapidash" "Sounds like you had your hands full" says Brock impressed with Ash "and they are all okay?" "It was a very close call with the rapidash, nearly lost her like ten times" answered Ash "But they are all going to make a full recovery" "Well lets get some sleep" offered Misty "Good idea" agreed Brock. Ash had fallen asleep by that point

-Two Days Latter-

The group arrive in Hophophop town so Ash can earn a badge, but Brock also points out that a place called Scissor Street is located there and he wants to check it out "Brock Scissor Street is home to numerous pokemon breeders right?" asked Ash "Right and there's one in particular I want to meet" answered Brock "Let me take a guess, it's Suzie" asked Ash "Correct, she is one of the best breeders in Kanto" answered Brock "Then lets go and meet her" offered Ash

So the group headed over to Scissor Street and saw many different types of beauty parlors "Hey, that place is for the Kalos pokemon furfrou" pointed out Ash "Neat, I heard that furfrou can be very picky about who styles them" says Misty "It all depends on trust" corrected Brock "Right, no pokemon is going to let someone style them if they don't trust them" added Ash "Oh, well maybe we could get our pokemon styled" offered Misty "Maybe some other time" said Ash

When the group arrived at Suzie's store they saw her giving a ditto a massage "Wow look at how shiny ditto is" said Ash "It looks so adorable" added Misty with stars in her eyes "Oh, hello there" greeted Suzie when she noticed the group watching her work "Is there something I can help you with" "Yes I would like some pointers on breeding as I am an aspiring pokemon breeder" answered Brock "I would like some tips as well" added Ash "Help me around the store and you have a deal" offered Suzie "Great!" agreed Brock and Ash

As Brock and Ash helped Suzie around her store Suzie gave them some pointers and showed them how to massage their pokemon themselves. Misty in the meantime had went shopping and checked out some of the sights in the town. "Hey Suzie, who's vulpix is this?" asked Ash as he held a content snowy white vulpix in his arms

"It used to belong to a snobby rich woman, but she passed it off on me as I already had one" answered Suzie "But I have my hands full running this place and taking care of my own vulpix to properly take care of her, and other trainers have tried to make friends with her, but your the first person besides me that she let hold her" "That's to bad, she's really sweet" said Ash as he got a lick from the vulpix "Then why don't you take her off my hands, like I said I've been looking for a kind trainer to take care of her for sometime" offered Suzie

Suzie was also impressed with Brock's cooking and noticed something "Brock, you know my vulpix has only eaten my cooking before" "Really? Then I must have done something right for her to be eating my cooking" said Brock "Brock you used my recipe remember, you know the one that we worked on together" reminded Ash "Right, sorry Ash" apologized Brock "Well in any case Brock I have a favor to ask of you" said Suzie "What?" asked Brock "I would like you to take care of my vulpix for me, I can help her grow stronger as I have this store to run" answered Suzie "and seeing that she is more than happy to eat yours and Ash's cooking made me see that she would be well taken care of" "Alright Suzie I wont let you down" agreed Brock

-Later at the Pokemon Center-

"Wow you both got a vulpix, and they are the two different versions you can find" said Misty in awe "Thanks Misty, but lets get some shut eye, I have a badge to win tomorrow" replied Ash with a yawn "Alright Ash good night" said Misty as she went to her room

-Next Day-

The gang arrived at the fighting type gym located in Hophophop Town and saw a large line outside it "I guess due to Erika's gym being put out of commission and this being the closest gym no wonder it's packed" noted Ash "Makes sense, like you said this is the closest gym to Erika's" agreed Brock "Then we are going to have to wait for a long time before you can have your turn Ash" added Misty "It's fine guys I'm more than willing to wait" replied Ash

After an hour of waiting it was finally Ash's turn to try to earn his badge "Alright, this will be a three on three battle between Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town and the gym leader Rock Lee (and Yes, he looks exactly like his name sake from Naruto) "Go Manchoke!" cries Lee as he sends out his first pokemon "Fearow your up!" says Ash as he sends out his first pokemon "Manchoke use Rock Slide!" orders Lee "Break threw with a Steel Wing/Brave Bird combo!" countered Ash

As numerous stones began to fall from the sky fearow smashed threw them with steel hard wings at high speeds and slammed into manchocke with such force that it was sent straight threw the wall knocked out "Gah! How is that possible!" cried Lee in shock and despair "Now sawk avenge your comrade! and use Thunder Punch and Close Combat!" "Ferrow dodge! and then use Drill Peck and Giga Impact!" countered Ash

Ferrow barely got out of the way of the barrage of electrified fists and managed to pull of its combo move that also knocked out its opponent in one hit, again "Noooooo! How are you able to take out my pokemon with one move?!" wailed Lee in woe "Uh, I trained my pokemon" answered Ash "That much I can see, but can you handle my last pokemon? Medicham!" said Lee as he sent out his last pokemon "and lets show them your full power as well! Mega Evolve!" "Uh oh! Mega evolution, this could get tricky" said Ash with worry "Ferrow be on your guard" "Medicham use Psychic!" cried Lee "Ferrow use Mirror Move to counter it!" yelled Ash with worry

Ferrow unfortunately was caught in the psychic grasp and was thrown into the wall, knocking it out. "Good job ferrow you did great out there" said Ash as he recalled his fallen pokemon "Now Charmeleon it's your turn" "Using an unevolved pokemon to face my mega evolved pokemon, you seem to have lost it" mocked Lee "Medicham use Psyshock and end this" "Block it with Protect then rush in with a double Shadow Claw and Dragon Claw" countered Ash

As condenced psychic energy came crashing in at charmeleon it created a fiery shield that blocked the attack and then came rushing out of the smoke cloud that formed from the attack and slashed medicham hard and managed to knock it back a few feet "Great job charmeleon, now use Fire Pledge!" said Ash "Stop it with Stone Edge!" countered Lee

Charmeleon created powerful columns of fire that headed for medicham, but it sent numerous chunks of rocks that broke right threw and hit charmeleon dealing a large amount of damage "Hang in there charmeleon and use Inferno and Dragon Breath" said Ash "Use Psychic to send it back" countered Lee

Charmeleon unleashed a large torrent of fire that was infused with dragonic fire at medicham, but it easily stopped the attack and sent it right back and knocked out charmeleon "Nice try charmeleon, now come forth darkrai and win this" said Ash as he sent out his legendary pokemon "Well I must say I did not see you having a legendary pokemon, but I will still win" said Lee in slight shock "Medicham use Drain Punch" "Darkrai use Dark Void when it gets close, then use Nightmare _and_ Dream Eater" countered Ash

Medicham charged in to hit darkrai to steal some of its energy, but when it got close it got hit by a powerful orb of darkness that put it to sleep and then it was plauged by horrible nightmares while darkrai sapped it of its strength. The combination of darkrai's ability Bad Dreams, Nightmare and Dream Eater caused medicham to faint in its sleep, giving Ash the win "Noooo!" cried Lee in shock and promptly fainted "Here you are, the Zen Badge" said the referee "and don't worry to much about Lee, he always acts this way when he loses in a big way" "Thanks and tell Lee it was a good match I didn't see him using a mega evolution"

So Ash won his fifth badge, but due to his near loss decided to up his training regime and grow even stronger so that he didn't have to rely on his legendary pokemon to carry him threw his gym battles and the leagues.

 **-Current Pokemon-**

#Means Strongest#

!Means Alolan Form!

*Means Shiny*

%Means Ultra Beast%

 **Ash's Main Team-**

#Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis, Swift, Agility, Electro Ball, Mega Punch, Extrasensory, Feint, Nuzzle

#%Celesteela*| Leftovers- Flamethrower, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam, Rest, Giga Drain, Mega Drain, Absorb, Metal Sound, Air Slash, Tackle, Harden, Smack Down, Leech Seed, Iron Head, Iron Defense, Solar Beam, Toxic, Smart Strike, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse

#Darkrai- Dark Pulse, Dark Void, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Ice Beam, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Icy Wind, Nasty Plot, Focus Punch, Incinerate, Poison Jab, Psychic, Will-o-Wisp, Nightmare, Shadow Ball, Protect, Ice Beam

#Ho-Oh*| Life Orb- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Twister, Solar Beam

Wartortle| Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Bite, Rapid Spin, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Dig, Ice Punch, Bubble Beam, Skull Bash, Aqua Tail, Water Pledge, Aqua Jet, Blizzard, Mud Slap, Scald

#Kadabra| Odd Incense (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam, Recover, Psywave, Future Sight, Psyshock

Charmeleon*| Assault Vest (M)- Ember, Fire Spin, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Bite, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Sunny Day, Shadow Claw, Protect, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst, Dig, Fire Punch, Heat Wave, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Seismic Toss, Dragon Tail

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

#Zapdos- Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Agility, Double Team, Extrasensory, Signal Beam, Discharge, Drill Peck, Pluck, Twister, Peck, Thunderwave, Roost, Charge, Steel Wing, Defog, Swift, Shock Wave, Heat Wave, Air Cutter, Flash

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Slash, Mega Drain, Toxic, Aromatherapy, Growth, Slash, Furry Cutter, Signal Beam

Fearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck, Areal Ace, Double Team, Pursuit, Tri Attack, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Brave Bird

#Manchoke (M)- Cross Chop, Dual Chop, Leer, Karate Chop, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Seismic Toss, Drain Punch, Close Combat, Thunder Punch, Rock Slide

Jolteon (M)- Swift, Thundershock, Pin Missile, Bite, Thunderwave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Kick, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Thunder, Thunder Fang, Sand Attack

Gyarados (F)- Tackle, Bite, Bounce, Water Pulse, Leer, Roar, Dragon Dance, Rain Dance, Trash, Dragon Tail

Bulbasaur| Miracle Seed (M)- Absorb, Leach Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Ingrain, Sludge Bomb, Bullet Seed, Dig, Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge, Sludge Wave, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard, Solar Beam

 **At Prof. Oak's Lab-**

%Cosmog- Teleport, Confusion, Protect, Psycho Boost (Not officially part of team yet)

#Butterfree| Silver Powder (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect, Signal Beam, Quiver Dance, Supersonic, Air Slash, Silver Wind

Butterfree (F)- Tackle, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Psybeam, Stun Spore, String Shot, Bug Bite, Quiver Dance, Gust, Signal Beam

 **Misty's Team-**

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Scald

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Scary Face

Seadra (M)- Bubble, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Smokescreen, Leer, Focus Energy, Icy Wind, Twister, Scald, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Dragon Breath

Polywhirl (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Mud Sport, Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Mud Shot, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Pound, Brick Break

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Bubble, Tackle, Withdraw, Attract, Icy Wind, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Dig, Aqua Jet, Mud Bomb, Gyro Ball

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Swift, Iron Tail, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Bite, Dig, Quick Attack, Double Team

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Megahorn

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Recover, Whirlpool, Gyro Ball

Gloom (F)- Absob, Sleep Powder, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Mega Drain, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Acid, Sludge Bomb

#Seaking (M)- Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Megahorn, Furry Attack, Peck, Bubble Beam, Waterfall, Horn Attack, Aqua Tail

 **Brock's Team-**

Gravler (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Fire Punch, Earthquake, Protect, Gyro Ball

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Rock Polish, Stone Edge

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down, Bite, Rock Polish, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Icy Wind

Sandslash (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting, Slash, Rock Slide, Furry Cutter, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Sandstorm, Areal Ace, Sandstorm, Night Slash

Golbat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Swift, Double Team, Areal Ace, Absorb, Hypnosis, Gust, Defog, Zen Headbutt, Nasty Plot, Steel Wing, Twister

!Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Charge, Smack Down, Spark, Thunder Punch, Rock Polish, Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Protect, Sandstorm, Charge Beam

 **Note: Like in Version One I put in a Naruto reference, hoped you liked ;) and I'm sorry for any long times between updates, it is either I was sick, had writer's block or something else and for those wondering about when I'm going to update Version One let me reiterate that I'm going to bring this version up to the same point before I work on it again, so please be patient with me**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Saving a Friend (again)**

 **Note: Here we are again, Ash having to operate on one of his own pokemon...**

We find the group enjoying lunch off the side of the road and all of their pokemon out playing around "It's strange Ash to see your charmeleon without that getup it normally wears" says Misty "It needed to be cleaned and I've been working with charmeleon to get him to not wear it all the time" replies Ash as he cleans said getup

Just then a shiny primeape jumped out of the nearby woods and looked ready for a fight "Careful guys that primeape looks feisty" warned Ash. Charmeleon stepped forward and got ready for a battle "Are you sure charmeleon?" asked Ash with concern.

Charmeleon nods and gives the primeape a challenging glare "Then I trust you to handle things" said Ash. Charmeleon starts things off by using Flamethrower at primeape who uses Fire Punch to break apart the attack. Charmeleon then tries to use Flame Burst after sending out Smokescreen, but the primeape jumps into the air and looks like it had used Focus Energy and Bulk Up and was readying a powerful combo move.

"Look out!" cried Ash in alarm. Charmeleon tried to jump out of the way, but was to slow and was hit with the full brunt of the combo of Outrage, Close Combat, Thrash, Punishment and Giga Impact. "Charmeleon!" yells Ash as he runs over to his fallen pokemon and sees that charmeleon is in critical condition, the primeape notices as well and is alarmed that it put a fellow pokemon in such a state and helps Ash carry charmeleon to the pokemon center that was nearby. Brock and Misty soon follow Ash after gathering their things with worry clearly written on their faces.

"Nurse Joy! Help my pokemon is in need of immediate help!" yells Ash as he comes barging into the pokemon center carrying charmeleon in his arms "Oh dear what happened?!" asked the shocked Nurse Joy "Primeape lost control over its power" was all Ash said as he laid charmeleon on a stretcher "Your Ash Ketchem right?" asked Nurse Joy as she pushed the stretcher into the E.R. "Yeah why?" asked Ash "Unfortunately I am very busy at the moment, so you're going to have to treat your pokemon" answered Nurse Joy "and we both know what that will entail"

Ash's eyes went wide as he knew that charmeleon needed an operation due to his sever injuries. "I understand" said Ash. Charmeleon was nervous about his trainer being the one to try to save his life, but trusted Ash with his life. "Everything is going to be alright charmeleon" said Ash as he put a breathing tube down charmeleon's throat as well as putting a breathing mask over his face; charmeleon gave Ash's hand a squeeze as he fell asleep. Ash then got himself prepped for surgery and got everything ready for him to preform the operation.

I have no idea what to write for the operation at the moment sorry, I'll put in the operation when I sort it out

A Few Hours Latter

As Ash came out of the E.R. pushing charmeleon into the recovery room Brock and Misty came over and asked how charmeneon was doing "He'll be fine, but I'm going to have to send him home for sometime as he can't battle otherwise it could lead to more severe complications" answered Ash "That's to bad, charmeleon's one of your strongest pokemon" said Brock

"Yeah, things are going to be harder with him out of commission" added Misty "Uh did you forget I have a few legendary pokemon on my team?" replied Ash "No, but you don't use them against most trainers" said Misty "That is true, so I guess if you look at my pokemon team without the legendary pokemon, then yeah things are going to be slightly harder without charmeleon" agreed Ash after thinking things over for a minute

"So what are you going to do with the primeape that put charmeleon into his condition?" asked Brock after Ash had "He wants to make things right and also wants me to help him gain control over his power" answered Ash "Well that's good, but how are your other pokemon taking the news?" asked Brock "They're alright, they'll miss charmeleon and aren't very happy with primeape right now, but are willing to give him a second chance" answered Ash

 **-Current Pokemon-**

#Means Strongest#

!Means Alolan Form!

*Means Shiny*

%Means Ultra Beast%

 **Ash's Main Team-**

#Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis, Swift, Agility, Electro Ball, Mega Punch, Extrasensory, Feint, Nuzzle

#Primeape| Assault Vest (M)- Outrage, Thrash, Close Combat, Bulk Up, Giga Impact, Focus Energy, Punishment, Fire Punch, Mega Kick, Low Sweep, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Earthquake, Karate Chop, Cross Chop, Seismic Toss

#Darkrai- Dark Pulse, Dark Void, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Ice Beam, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Icy Wind, Nasty Plot, Focus Punch, Incinerate, Poison Jab, Psychic, Will-o-Wisp, Nightmare, Shadow Ball, Protect, Ice Beam

#Ho-Oh*| Life Orb- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Twister, Solar Beam

Wartortle| Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Bite, Rapid Spin, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Dig, Ice Punch, Bubble Beam, Skull Bash, Aqua Tail, Water Pledge, Aqua Jet, Blizzard, Mud Slap, Scald

#Kadabra| Odd Incense (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam, Recover, Psywave, Future Sight, Psyshock

!Vulpix (F)- Powder Snow, Baby Doll Eyes, Tackle, Quick Attack, Dig, Charm, Attract, Icy Wind, Moon Blast

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

#Zapdos- Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Agility, Double Team, Extrasensory, Signal Beam, Discharge, Drill Peck, Pluck, Twister, Peck, Thunderwave, Roost, Charge, Steel Wing, Defog, Swift, Shock Wave, Heat Wave, Air Cutter, Flash

#%Celesteela*| Leftovers- Flamethrower, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam, Rest, Giga Drain, Mega Drain, Absorb, Metal Sound, Air Slash, Tackle, Harden, Smack Down, Leech Seed, Iron Head, Iron Defense, Solar Beam, Toxic, Smart Strike, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Slash, Mega Drain, Toxic, Aromatherapy, Growth, Slash, Furry Cutter, Signal Beam

Fearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck, Areal Ace, Double Team, Pursuit, Tri Attack, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Brave Bird

#Manchoke (M)- Cross Chop, Dual Chop, Leer, Karate Chop, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Seismic Toss, Drain Punch, Close Combat, Thunder Punch, Rock Slide

Jolteon (M)- Swift, Thundershock, Pin Missile, Bite, Thunderwave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Kick, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Thunder, Thunder Fang, Sand Attack

Gyarados (F)- Tackle, Bite, Bounce, Water Pulse, Leer, Roar, Dragon Dance, Rain Dance, Trash, Dragon Tail

Bulbasaur| Miracle Seed (M)- Absorb, Leach Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Ingrain, Sludge Bomb, Bullet Seed, Dig, Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge, Sludge Wave, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard, Solar Beam

 **At Prof. Oak's Lab or with Ash's mom-**

%Cosmog- Teleport, Confusion, Protect, Psycho Boost (Not officially part of team yet)

Butterfree| Silver Powder (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect, Signal Beam, Quiver Dance, Supersonic, Air Slash, Silver Wind

#Charmeleon*| Assault Vest (M)- Ember, Fire Spin, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Bite, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Sunny Day, Shadow Claw, Protect, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst, Dig, Fire Punch, Heat Wave, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Seismic Toss, Dragon Tail (Will return for the Orange Islands)

Butterfree (F)- Tackle, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Psybeam, Stun Spore, String Shot, Bug Bite, Quiver Dance, Gust, Signal Beam

 **Misty's Team-**

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Scald

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Scary Face

Seadra (M)- Bubble, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Smokescreen, Leer, Focus Energy, Icy Wind, Twister, Scald, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Dragon Breath

Polywhirl (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Mud Sport, Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Mud Shot, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Pound, Brick Break

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Bubble, Tackle, Withdraw, Attract, Icy Wind, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Dig, Aqua Jet, Mud Bomb, Gyro Ball

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Swift, Iron Tail, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Bite, Dig, Quick Attack, Double Team

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Megahorn

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Recover, Whirlpool, Gyro Ball

Gloom (F)- Absob, Sleep Powder, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Mega Drain, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Acid, Sludge Bomb

#Seaking (M)- Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Megahorn, Furry Attack, Peck, Bubble Beam, Waterfall, Horn Attack, Aqua Tail

 **Brock's Team-**

Gravler (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Fire Punch, Earthquake, Protect, Gyro Ball

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Rock Polish, Stone Edge

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down, Bite, Rock Polish, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Icy Wind

Sandslash (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting, Slash, Rock Slide, Furry Cutter, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Sandstorm, Areal Ace, Sandstorm, Night Slash

Golbat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Swift, Double Team, Areal Ace, Absorb, Hypnosis, Gust, Defog, Zen Headbutt, Nasty Plot, Steel Wing, Twister

!Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Charge, Smack Down, Spark, Thunder Punch, Rock Polish, Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Protect, Sandstorm, Charge Beam

Vulpix (F)- Ember, Fire Spin, Hex, Tackle, Quick Attack, Will-o-Wisp, Iron Tail, Flame Charge

 **Note: Sorry for taking so long to update I had a really hard time coming up with the operation part so I decided to come back to it later**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Sparks Fly and Diglett's Cries**

Ash and his friends have arrived to Gringy City, a town that has become incredibly polluted from the numerous factories located in the city, wearing face masks so that they didn't get sick from the polluted air "Man this place is horrible" said Misty "I heard that the city is trying to clean things up, but due to the high levels of pollution it's going to take a long time to clean up this place" said Brock "Let's head to the pokemon center and see if they need any help treating any pokemon that have gotten sick from the pollution" suggested Ash

Brock and Misty agreed with Ash and they planed on going there anyways. When they arrived they noticed that the lights were not working properly and the center seemed to be on emergency power, but it looked like it was almost gone "Nurse Joy what's going on? Why is the power failing?" asked Ash "A large number of grimers led by a muk have attacked the power plant and are preventing the workers from doing their job" answered a distressed Nurse Joy "Then let's go guys we need to get the power back on" announced a worried Ash "Right" agreed Brock and Misty "Good luck!" yelled Nurse Joy as the group ran out the door

"Isn't the power plant suppose to have a large number of electric pokemon living around it?" asked Ash "Normally yes, but due to the high levels of pollution here hardly any pokemon live here" answered Brock "Except poison types, they aren't bothered by pollution nearly as much as other pokemon" added Misty "But what about magnamite? They're electric and steel type and steel types are immune to poison" asked Ash "That's true Ash, but I don't know if any live around here" answered Brock "Let's keep moving and get to the power plant before it's to late"

The group arrived at the power plant and saw that a large number of grimers were around, even some odd looking ones "Those are Alolan forms of grimer, but they are suppose to only show up in Alola not here in Kanto" said Ash "It must be from the high levels of pollution, the other kind of grimer from from trash and not just sludge" noted Brock "We have to be careful the Alolan version is part dark type" warned Ash as he sent out his pokemon, who immediately were disgusted by the awful air, Brock and Misty also sent out their pokemon and they were also disgusted as well "Guys I know it reeks, but we need to get rid of these grimers and the muk incharge so that the power plant can run again. If we don't then the pokemon center will shut down" explained Ash

The pokemon understood the situation and followed their trainer's commands and attacked the grimer who were caught off guard. Ash pitched in with his psychic powers and defeated some of the grimers as well as the pokemon "Come on guys I think the muk is in the control room" encouraged Ash. Just then a shiny magnamite appeared from around the corner attacking the grimers as well and was relived that help had arrived.

Ash asked if there were any other magnimites or magnatons around, the magnamite explained that a large number of them used to live in the area until a large number of trainers came and captured them in an attempt at catch it "So that's when the muk and it's lackeys attacked?" asked Ash. The magnamite nodded and said that it and the other few that remained have been trying to get rid of the muk, but non of them were strong enough to send it away "Don't worry that muk is going down" comforted Ash

Soon the group arrived at the control room after defeating stronger and stronger grimers. When they came in they found all the workers inside who told them that the muk was located in the generator room just down the hall "Thanks, let's go end that muk's rain of terror" said Ash

When the group arrived Ash immediately noticed that the muk was not only powerful, but it's mind was affected in the same way that Darkrai's was "Guys that muk needs my help, someone has made it act this way" explained Ash "No way! Seriously?" asked Misty in shock "Yeah, so I'm going to catch it and rehabilitate it" answered Ash "Great" moaned Misty in disgust

The muk put up quite the fight, but proved no match for Ash's legendary pokemon allowing Ash to cure it's mind and catch it "Thank you so much for stopping those pokemon, I don't know what could have happened if we didn't get the power plant back online" thanked one of the workers "It was no problem at all" replied Ash

Just then a refreshing and clean wind blew from the north "Wow what a wonderful breeze it almost makes me want to take off the mask I'm wearing" said Misty "There is only one pokemon that I know of that can remove pollution like this" said Ash "Which one?" asked Brock "The legendary pokemon suicune, they have the power to clean any body of water no mater how polluted it is" answered Ash

Suicune ran by just as Ash answered Brock's question and indeed cleaned the water "Wow, this saves us a large amount of time and money to get the town clean again" said a worker. And just as fast as Suicune appeared, it vanished leaving a clean breeze blowing in from the north for the rest of the day.

Two Days Latter

As the group was heading threw the mountains to get to Fuchsia City a large explosion is heard not to far from the group "Hurry someone might be hurt!" yelled Ash as he ran off to the source of the explosion. When the group arrived they saw was a bunch of trucks carrying construction equipment in a large pile up, the group headed over to see if anyone needed help.

"No! Everything is not fine!" yelled the man who was in charge "These diglett keep interfering with our work" just then a diglett appears and the man flies into a rage and tries to hit the diglett with a mallet, causing the group to sweatdroped from his antics. After a few minutes the man gives up and asks "You're pokemon trainers no? Then will you help me?" "Depends on what you need help with" answers Ash "Let me show you" replies the man as he motions the group to follow him

The man brought the group to a stage and told them the he had called in a special division of trainers to help him deal with the diglett. Just then Gary Oak and Leaf showed up on Gary's motorcycle followed by five buses full of trainers "Huh what are you doing here Ash?" asked Gary when he saw Ash "We heard an explosion and came to see what happened" answered Ash "Whatever" said Gary as he got off his bike "It's nice to see you again Ash" greeted Leaf "Where's Blaze? He said he was going to travel with you" "Blaze had gone off to the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town ahead of me and was kidnapped along with most of his pokemon" sadly answered Ash

"Woah, that's horrible" said Gary who had overheard "I mean I didn't like him very much, but even I didn't want something like that to happen to him" "I hope he's alright" said Leaf with worry "For some reason I don't think that Blaze will be the same if we find him" said Ash "Why?" asked Leaf "Can we please get back to the problem at hand?" asked the chief rudely "Fine, let's catch up latter" replied Ash

The chief took the stage and explained that he was trying to build a dam, but the diglett have been impeding progress. Just as the man finished talking a large number of diglett showed up "Get those diglett!" yelled the man. T

he trainers called out their pokemon, but for some reason the pokemon refused to come out "Ha! Let a true master show you how it's done" said Gary mockingly as he tried to send out his pokemon, but also failed as well as Leaf.

Ash in the meantime had gone off to try to figure out why the diglett were preventing the dam from being built, and when he called out his pokemon they did come out. "Ok guys let's see what's really going on" said Ash. Brock and `nMisty also sent out their pokemon and had them help Ash out.

The group headed out past where the dam was being built and found that a large forest that was tended to by numerous pokemon including a large number of diglett and dugtrio "That solves that mystery if the dam is built then this forest will be destroyed, no wonder the pokemon are keeping the dam from being built" said Ash "That makes sense" agreed Misty "Lets head back and tell the others" suggested Brock

Ash and the gang headed back and told the trainers what they had found past the dam "What are you talking about?" asked Gary "Come and follow us and we''ll show you" answered Ash

The group led everyone past where the dam was being built "I see now, if we finished the dam then this place will be destroyed and all these pokemon will lose their homes" said the chief "But what to do now?" "How about changing the project into a rest stop for trainers, as there is none around for miles" suggested Ash "That's a good idea, thank you young man" thanked the man

As the group was heading out back on their journey to Fuchsia City when Ash noticed that the shiny magnamite that they met in Gringy City was following him, so he called it out and asked it why it was following him. Turns out that it had wanted to go with Ash, but Ash had left before it got a chance to ask to come with. Ash was happy that it wanted to come with him and so caught it with no issues.

 **-Current Pokemon-**

#Means Strongest#

!Means Alolan Form!

*Means Shiny*

%Means Ultra Beast%

 **Ash's Main Team-**

#Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis, Swift, Agility, Electro Ball, Mega Punch, Extrasensory, Feint, Nuzzle

#Primeape| Assault Vest (M)- Outrage, Thrash, Close Combat, Bulk Up, Giga Impact, Focus Energy, Punishment, Fire Punch, Mega Kick, Low Sweep, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Earthquake, Karate Chop, Cross Chop, Seismic Toss

#Darkrai- Dark Pulse, Dark Void, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Ice Beam, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Icy Wind, Nasty Plot, Focus Punch, Incinerate, Poison Jab, Psychic, Will-o-Wisp, Nightmare, Shadow Ball, Protect, Ice Beam

#Ho-Oh*| Life Orb- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Twister, Solar Beam

Wartortle| Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Bite, Rapid Spin, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Dig, Ice Punch, Bubble Beam, Skull Bash, Aqua Tail, Water Pledge, Aqua Jet, Blizzard, Mud Slap, Scald

#Kadabra| Odd Incense (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam, Recover, Psywave, Future Sight, Psyshock

!Vulpix (F)- Powder Snow, Baby Doll Eyes, Tackle, Quick Attack, Dig, Charm, Attract, Icy Wind, Moon Blast

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Magnemite*- Thunderbolt, Spark, Thundershock, Flash, Magnet Bomb, Gyro Ball, Charge, Tackle, Hidden Power (Fire), Metal Sound, Sonic Boom

#Zapdos- Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Agility, Double Team, Extrasensory, Signal Beam, Discharge, Drill Peck, Pluck, Twister, Peck, Thunderwave, Roost, Charge, Steel Wing, Defog, Swift, Shock Wave, Heat Wave, Air Cutter, Flash

#%Celesteela*| Leftovers- Flamethrower, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam, Rest, Giga Drain, Mega Drain, Absorb, Metal Sound, Air Slash, Tackle, Harden, Smack Down, Leech Seed, Iron Head, Iron Defense, Solar Beam, Toxic, Smart Strike, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Slash, Mega Drain, Toxic, Aromatherapy, Growth, Slash, Furry Cutter, Signal Beam

Fearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck, Areal Ace, Double Team, Pursuit, Tri Attack, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Brave Bird

#Manchoke (M)- Cross Chop, Dual Chop, Leer, Karate Chop, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Seismic Toss, Drain Punch, Close Combat, Thunder Punch, Rock Slide

Jolteon (M)- Swift, Thundershock, Pin Missile, Bite, Thunderwave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Kick, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Thunder, Thunder Fang, Sand Attack

Gyarados (F)- Tackle, Bite, Bounce, Water Pulse, Leer, Roar, Dragon Dance, Rain Dance, Trash, Dragon Tail

Bulbasaur| Miracle Seed (M)- Absorb, Leach Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Ingrain, Sludge Bomb, Bullet Seed, Dig, Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge, Sludge Wave, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard, Solar Beam

Muk (M)- Sludge, Sludge Bomb, Toxic, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Minimize, Harden, Sludge Wave, Hidden Power (Fairy), Flamethrower, Icy Wind

 **At Prof. Oak's Lab or with Ash's mom-**

%Cosmog- Teleport, Confusion, Protect, Psycho Boost (Not officially part of team yet)

Butterfree| Silver Powder (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect, Signal Beam, Quiver Dance, Supersonic, Air Slash, Silver Wind

#Charmeleon*| Assault Vest (M)- Ember, Fire Spin, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Bite, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Sunny Day, Shadow Claw, Protect, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst, Dig, Fire Punch, Heat Wave, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Seismic Toss, Dragon Tail (Will return for the Orange Islands)

Butterfree (F)- Tackle, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Psybeam, Stun Spore, String Shot, Bug Bite, Quiver Dance, Gust, Signal Beam

 **Misty's Team-**

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Scald

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Scary Face

Seadra (M)- Bubble, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Smokescreen, Leer, Focus Energy, Icy Wind, Twister, Scald, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Dragon Breath

Polywhirl (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Mud Sport, Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Mud Shot, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Pound, Brick Break

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Bubble, Tackle, Withdraw, Attract, Icy Wind, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Dig, Aqua Jet, Mud Bomb, Gyro Ball

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Swift, Iron Tail, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Bite, Dig, Quick Attack, Double Team

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Megahorn

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Recover, Whirlpool, Gyro Ball

Gloom (F)- Absob, Sleep Powder, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Mega Drain, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Acid, Sludge Bomb

#Seaking (M)- Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Megahorn, Furry Attack, Peck, Bubble Beam, Waterfall, Horn Attack, Aqua Tail

 **Brock's Team-**

Gravler (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Fire Punch, Earthquake, Protect, Gyro Ball

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Rock Polish, Stone Edge

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down, Bite, Rock Polish, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Icy Wind

Sandslash (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting, Slash, Rock Slide, Furry Cutter, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Sandstorm, Areal Ace, Sandstorm, Night Slash

Golbat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Swift, Double Team, Areal Ace, Absorb, Hypnosis, Gust, Defog, Zen Headbutt, Nasty Plot, Steel Wing, Twister

!Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Charge, Smack Down, Spark, Thunder Punch, Rock Polish, Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Protect, Sandstorm, Charge Beam

Vulpix (F)- Ember, Fire Spin, Hex, Tackle, Quick Attack, Will-o-Wisp, Iron Tail, Flame Charge


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Marsh Badge and a Wonderful Addition to the Group

Two Days Latter

"Hey Ash do you have any idea where the gym is?" asked Misty "I thought you did, haven't you guys been there before?" replied Ash "No, Koga has never invited anyone to his gym before, all I know is that his gym is located somewhere in these woods" answered Brock "Is it ok if I call him and ask where his gym is?" asked Ash "It's fine, if you know the number and call Koga will give you directions to his gym, you can also get them from the Fuchsia City Pokemon Center" answered Brock

So Ash called Koga and got the directions to the gym and was also warned that the gym had bobby traps and that he had to beat his younger sister in a battle before he could face him to earn his badge "That sounds hard" said Ash after he got off his pokegear "What sounds hard?" asked Misty "I got the directions to the gym, but Koga also said that I have to navigate threw a bunch of traps and then face his sister in a battle before I can challenge him for his badge" answered Ash "Well some gyms are like that" said Brock "Brocks right sometimes challengers have to beat me and my sisters to earn our badge" added Misty

Soon the group arrived at Koga's gym "Lets be careful, let's not forget about the traps" warned Ash "Alright, but can you tell where they are?" asked Misty "Not sure, I can try to use my psychic powers to find them" answered Ash

So Ash used his powers to detect the traps with moderate success, they still triggered some of the traps. After a few minutes the group arrived at the center of the gym and found Koga's sister Iya waiting for them and said "If you wish to face my brother to earn the Soul Badge then you must beat me in a battle" "Alright, lets do this" agreed Ash

"Then I will start with venonat" said Iya as she sent out her pokemon "Then I will use magnamite" said Ash as he sent out his pokemon "Venonat use Psybeam" ordered Iya "Dodge and use Hidden Power" countered Ash

Magnamite moved out of the way of the Psybeam and hit the venonat with numerous orbs, of fire energy as its hidden power was fire typed, and took out the venonat in one hit. "Wow I know your pokemon is a shiny, but I didn't expect it to be that strong" said Iya "Would you believe that I only just caught it two days ago?" asked Ash "No I wouldn't" answered a surprised Iya

"I hope I can give you a better challenge then my sister" said Koga as he made his appearance "Let us find out" agreed Ash "Then we will have a two on two pokemon battle" said Koga "Alright" agreed Ash "Then face my first pokemon, Venomoth" said Koga as he sent out his first pokemon "Then I will use kadabra" said Ash as he sent out his first pokemon "A wise choice, using a psychic pokemon against my poison types" noted Koga "But it wont mean that you will win, venomoth use Silver Wind" "Counter that with Psyshock!" countered Ash

Kadabra broke apart the Silver Wind with the condensed orbs of psychic energy and hit the venomoth, but the Silver Wind did however weakened the attack so the damage was far less then is would have been "Venomoth use Sludge Bomb" ordered Koga "Teleport and use Fire Punch" countered Ash

As venomoth sent forth a blob of toxic sludge at kadabra who warped out of the way and then rammed its fire enveloped fist into venomoth who simply couldn't take the hit and fainted "My word your kadabra is stronger than it looks" noted Koga "Yeah my kadabra has been always been physically stronger than normal" replied Ash "Well let us see how well it does against my next pokemon, Roserade" said Koga as he sent out his pokemon "Kadabra are you still up for another round?" asked Ash

Kadabra gave a nod "Alright then use Psybeam and then get ready to teleport away from any counters" said Ash "Use Energy Ball to stop that attack and then use Toxic Spikes" countered Koga

Kadabra unleashed a beam of psychic energy that was stopped by a orb of natural energy fired from roserade who then sent out a large number of toxic spikes onto the ground "Kadabra use Future Sight and then use Psywave to blow away those spikes" said Ash "Roserade use Magical Leaf" ordered Koga

Kadabra's eyes flashed for a moment and then sent out a strange wave of psychic energy that knocked away the toxic spikes into roserade who took some damage from the impacts who sent out a flurry of odd colored leaves that hit kadabra and dealt a large amount of damage "Kadabra use Fire Punch" said Ash "Poison Jab" countered Koga

Kadabra and roserade charged each other, sadly kadabra fainted after the two pokemon passed each other "Good job kadabra get some rest" said Ash "Now magnamite it's your turn, use Gyro Ball and Spark" "Dodge and use Extrasensory" countered Koga

Magnamite started spining at high speeds coated in electricity and charged at roserada who barely dodged out of the way and hit magnamite with an odd psychic wave that was hard to see, except for Ash thanks to his psychic powers. Suddenly kadabra's Future Sight took effect and knocked out roserade. "Congratulations, you have beaten me fairly in battle and so have earned my badge" said Kogra as he ninja tossed Ash the Marsh Badge "Thanks, Koga" thanked Ash

"Ash, I have a gift for you" said Koga "What?" asked Ash "A ninja handbook, I can tell you have great potential and the skills in the book should prove useful" answered Kogra "Thanks, I'll take a look at it" said a grateful Ash. The group afterwords decided to head to the Safari Zone to catch some pokemon

Next Day

"Hey Ash are we in the Safari Zone yet?" asked Misty "No I think we are in the Pokemon Reserve" answered Ash "So we shouldn't try to catch any pokemon until we are sure we are in the actual Safari Zone" "You are very right young man" said and Officer Jenny that showed up in a jeep "Are we in trouble?" asked Ash "Luckily no, you haven't tried to take any pokemon and are on the designated path threw the reserve" answered Jenny "and you can call me Ranger Jenny" "Well that's good" said a relived Ash "Would you like to come back to my station for lunch?" asked Ranger Jenny "Sure that would be wonderful" agreed Ash

So the gang joined Ranger Jenny in her jeep and she brought them to where she worked "I should tell you that I have been taking care of an orphan ever since his parents died in a helicopter crash seven years ago" said Ranger Jenny "That's to bad, what's his name?" asked Brock "He goes by the name of Tomo, and for sometime lately he's been hanging around the pokemon in the area and seems to understand them" answered Ranger Jenny "Strange, but how is his people skills?" asked Ash "He's fine around people he trusts, but tends to be quite around people he just meet" answered Jenny

Once the group got inside Ash and Brock prepared lunch for everyone and when everyone sat down for lunch a seven year old boy came in and was surprised to see a group of trainers eating lunch with Ranger Jenny. Ash immediately picked up that Tomo had psychic powers that were just beginning to emerge and they were very powerful, like Sabrina level of power "Tomo right?" asked Brock.

Tomo didn't respond so Ash asked telepathicly and Tomo's eyes went wide from Ash speaking to him in his mind "Who are you?!" asked Tomo in alarm "A psychic like you" answered Ash "Psychic? What do you mean?" asked Jenny "I noticed that Tomo had psychic powers the moment he came in since I have psychic powers my self" answered Ash "I guess that explains why Tomo seems to be able to understand pokemon" said Jenny "I must tell you though, I also noticed his powers are on par with Sabrina's power" warned Ash

Jenny, Brock and Misty were taken aback from Ash's statement, but Tomo was very confused by what was going on "What are all talking about?" "Tomo, we're talking about why you are seemingly are able to understand pokemon" answered Jenny "But I can understand them" said Tomo "Of course you can, all psychics can understand pokemon with some training, but you seem to have gained that gift from growing up surrounded by so many of them" assured Ash "So, who's this Sabrina?" asked Tomo "She's the gym leader of the Saffron Gym and is one of the strongest psychics alive of her generation" explained Brock "Right, but due to how she learned to master her powers she became very distant and cold" added Misty

"I don't want to end up like that" said Tomo "I can teach you how to use your powers" offered Ash "I guess so, but I don't want to leave my friends behind" said Tomo "I'm sure that they could come with" said Ash "I don't see any problems with that, so long as they want to go with" said Ranger Jenny

Just then the map of the reserve started beeping "Oh dear some people have wandered into the reserve, I better make sure that they aren't up to no good" said Ranger Jenny as she got up from her seat "Let us come with you" offered Brock "Alright I might need some help" agreed Jenny

The group went with Jenny and found that members of Team Rocket were stealing pokemon from the reserve Jessie, James and Meowth were with them, but they seemed uninterested in the operation for some reason "Hold it right there!" yelled Ranger Jenny

Team Rocket just laughed at her, but quickly stopped when they noticed the group standing with her and sending out their pokemon (This includes Ash's legendaries) "Alright everyone lets send Team Rocket flying" said Ash

It was not much of a fight, Jessie and James did put up a better fight than the other members but they couldn't stand up against Ash's legendary pokemon. "I did not expect you to have legendary pokemon" said Tomo and Ranger Jenny "Thankfully I wiped their memory of me having legendary pokemon, so that don't try to steal them from me" said Ash "Good idea, Team Rocket can't have legendary pokemon under their control" agreed Ranger Jenny

Latter that day Ash called his mother and told her about Tomo and they both agreed with Ranger Jenny and Tomo to have Delia adopt him much to Tomo's joy. Delia also told Ash that she divorced his father and she was in complete control of his assets "That's great mom, I hope to never see that man again" said a very happy Ash "What's wrong with your father?" asked Tomo.

Ash explained everything that his father put him threw, shocking Tomo and Ranger Jenny from just how bad Ash's father treated him "I can't believe he did that to you" said Jenny "The only good thing that happened was that I gained the skills to become one of the youngest pokemon doctors in due time" said Ash "How close are you?" asked Jenny "Close, if I keep helping out at the pokemon centers I come across then I should get a license by the time I get to the pokemon league" answered Ash

So Tomo joined the group and Ash started Tomo's psychic training. Tomo also asked his pokemon friends if they wanted to come with him and most of them wanted to come with.

 **-Current Pokemon-**

#Means Strongest#

!Means Alolan Form!

*Means Shiny*

%Means Ultra Beast%

 **Ash's Main Team-**

#Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis, Swift, Agility, Electro Ball, Mega Punch, Extrasensory, Feint, Nuzzle

#Primeape| Assault Vest (M)- Outrage, Thrash, Close Combat, Bulk Up, Giga Impact, Focus Energy, Punishment, Fire Punch, Mega Kick, Low Sweep, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Earthquake, Karate Chop, Cross Chop, Seismic Toss

#Darkrai- Dark Pulse, Dark Void, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Ice Beam, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Icy Wind, Nasty Plot, Focus Punch, Incinerate, Poison Jab, Psychic, Will-o-Wisp, Nightmare, Shadow Ball, Protect, Ice Beam

#Ho-Oh*| Life Orb- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Twister, Solar Beam

Wartortle| Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Bite, Rapid Spin, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Dig, Ice Punch, Bubble Beam, Skull Bash, Aqua Tail, Water Pledge, Aqua Jet, Blizzard, Mud Slap, Scald

#Kadabra| Odd Incense (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam, Recover, Psywave, Future Sight, Psyshock

!Vulpix (F)- Powder Snow, Baby Doll Eyes, Tackle, Quick Attack, Dig, Charm, Attract, Icy Wind, Moon Blast

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Magnemite*- Thunderbolt, Spark, Thundershock, Flash, Magnet Bomb, Gyro Ball, Charge, Tackle, Hidden Power (Fire), Metal Sound, Sonic Boom

#Zapdos- Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Agility, Double Team, Extrasensory, Signal Beam, Discharge, Drill Peck, Pluck, Twister, Peck, Thunderwave, Roost, Charge, Steel Wing, Defog, Swift, Shock Wave, Heat Wave, Air Cutter, Flash

#%Celesteela*| Leftovers- Flamethrower, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam, Rest, Giga Drain, Mega Drain, Absorb, Metal Sound, Air Slash, Tackle, Harden, Smack Down, Leech Seed, Iron Head, Iron Defense, Solar Beam, Toxic, Smart Strike, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Slash, Mega Drain, Toxic, Aromatherapy, Growth, Slash, Furry Cutter, Signal Beam

Fearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck, Areal Ace, Double Team, Pursuit, Tri Attack, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Brave Bird

#Manchoke (M)- Cross Chop, Dual Chop, Leer, Karate Chop, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Seismic Toss, Drain Punch, Close Combat, Thunder Punch, Rock Slide

Jolteon (M)- Swift, Thundershock, Pin Missile, Bite, Thunderwave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Kick, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Thunder, Thunder Fang, Sand Attack

Gyarados (F)- Tackle, Bite, Bounce, Water Pulse, Leer, Roar, Dragon Dance, Rain Dance, Trash, Dragon Tail

Bulbasaur| Miracle Seed (M)- Absorb, Leach Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Ingrain, Sludge Bomb, Bullet Seed, Dig, Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge, Sludge Wave, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard, Solar Beam

Muk (M)- Sludge, Sludge Bomb, Toxic, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Minimize, Harden, Sludge Wave, Hidden Power (Fairy), Flamethrower, Icy Wind

 **At Prof. Oak's Lab or with Ash's mom-**

%Cosmog- Teleport, Confusion, Protect, Psycho Boost (Not officially part of team yet)

Butterfree| Silver Powder (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect, Signal Beam, Quiver Dance, Supersonic, Air Slash, Silver Wind

#Charmeleon*| Assault Vest (M)- Ember, Fire Spin, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Bite, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Sunny Day, Shadow Claw, Protect, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst, Dig, Fire Punch, Heat Wave, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Seismic Toss, Dragon Tail (Will return for the Orange Islands)

Butterfree (F)- Tackle, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Psybeam, Stun Spore, String Shot, Bug Bite, Quiver Dance, Gust, Signal Beam

 **Tomo's Team-**

#Scyther (M)- Cut, Slash, Furry Cutter, Bug Buzz, Swords Dance, Leer, Double Team

Chancy (F)- Soft Boiled, Double Slap, Pound, Charm, Attract, Egg Bomb, Flamethrower

Dratini (M)- Twister, Warp, Leer, Thunderwave, Dragon Breath

Magby (M)- Ember, Smokescreen, Smog, Psychic

#Swanna (F)- Water Pulse, Hurricane, Wing Attack, Peck, Brave Bird, Roost, Rain Dance, Aqua Ring, Feather Dance

#Zorua (M)- Scratch, Nasty Plot, Pursuit, Feint Attack, Agility, Double Team, Dark Pulse, Extrasensory, Shadow Ball

 **Misty's Team-**

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Scald

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Scary Face

Seadra (M)- Bubble, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Smokescreen, Leer, Focus Energy, Icy Wind, Twister, Scald, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Dragon Breath

Polywhirl (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Mud Sport, Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Mud Shot, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Pound, Brick Break

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Bubble, Tackle, Withdraw, Attract, Icy Wind, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Dig, Aqua Jet, Mud Bomb, Gyro Ball

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Swift, Iron Tail, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Bite, Dig, Quick Attack, Double Team

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Megahorn

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Recover, Whirlpool, Gyro Ball

Gloom (F)- Absob, Sleep Powder, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Mega Drain, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Acid, Sludge Bomb

#Seaking (M)- Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Megahorn, Furry Attack, Peck, Bubble Beam, Waterfall, Horn Attack, Aqua Tail

 **Brock's Team-**

Gravler (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Fire Punch, Earthquake, Protect, Gyro Ball

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Rock Polish, Stone Edge

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down, Bite, Rock Polish, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Icy Wind

Sandslash (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting, Slash, Rock Slide, Furry Cutter, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Sandstorm, Areal Ace, Sandstorm, Night Slash

Golbat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Swift, Double Team, Areal Ace, Absorb, Hypnosis, Gust, Defog, Zen Headbutt, Nasty Plot, Steel Wing, Twister

!Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Charge, Smack Down, Spark, Thunder Punch, Rock Polish, Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Protect, Sandstorm, Charge Beam

Vulpix (F)- Ember, Fire Spin, Hex, Tackle, Quick Attack, Will-o-Wisp, Iron Tail, Flame Charge

 **Note: I like having Tomo being part of Ash's family so I kept it in this story. Also in this version Tomo does not have aura powers and is going to be on par with Ash's psychic powers in time, even as Ash's grow stronger.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **The Safari Zone**

 **Note: I forgot to remove the item from charmeleon as he wont need it, and no he wont be able to take part in the Indigo League, but will be part of the Orange League**

Next Day

"I do believe we are now in the Safari Zone" said Ash "Thanks for the update" said Misty "Lets head to the warden's office and get some safari balls" said Brock "I should warn you, the warden tends to over react to people coming into the area" warned Tomo "Then we should knock before we enter the office so he knows we are coming in" suggested Ash "Good idea" agreed Brock

So the group knocked on the door, that also said to please knock before entering, and a voice from inside said for them to come in. When the group came in they saw an elderly man behind the counter who greeted "Welcome to the Safari Zone, what is it you need?" "We would like to get some safari balls please" said Ash "Alright, it's 500 pokedollers for 30 balls" said Kaiser "Ok, then I'll take 60, Prof. Oak wants me to gather some tauros and milktank for him to study" said Ash "Alright if Prof. Oak asked you to get some pokemon for him, then it will only cost you 750 pokedollers" said Kaiser

So the group got some safari balls, and split up half of them for their personal use while Ash kept 30 of them to catch the requested pokemon, Ash got seven, Misty and Brock got nine and Tomo got five. The group decided to split up to catch pokemon on their own and meet up for a late lunch. When the group met up again for lunch they compared what they caught: Misty caught a very rare popplio, a psyduck, a slowpoke, a wooper, a feebas, tympole, a seel, a frillish and a marill, Brock caught a batch of rhyhorns for his siblings, Tomo caught a farfetch'd, a shiny magikarp, a deerling, a ralts and a pikachu, Ash managed to catch a furfrou, a mime jr, a dratini, a dudrio, a eevee, a shiny ponyta, a shiny magikarp as well as a herd of taruos and milktanks.

"Wow Ash you caught some really rare pokemon" noted Brock "Yeah, but Misty got some rare water types as well" said Ash "So what should we do now?" asked Tomo "Lets spend the rest of the day getting to know our new pokemon and get in some training" answered Ash "Ok/Good idea" agreed everyone. So the group spent the rest of the day getting to know their new pokemon and did some training as well

 **-Current Pokemon-**

#Means Strongest#

!Means Alolan Form!

*Means Shiny*

%Means Ultra Beast%

 **Ash's Main Team-**

#Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thunderwave, Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Confusion, Sweet Kiss, Spark, Pay Day, Charm, Reflect, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Flash, Quick Attack, Slam, Psybeam, Protect, Rain Dance, Hypnosis, Swift, Agility, Electro Ball, Mega Punch, Extrasensory, Feint, Nuzzle

#Primeape| Assault Vest (M)- Outrage, Thrash, Close Combat, Bulk Up, Giga Impact, Focus Energy, Punishment, Fire Punch, Mega Kick, Low Sweep, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Earthquake, Karate Chop, Cross Chop, Seismic Toss

#Darkrai- Dark Pulse, Dark Void, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Ice Beam, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Icy Wind, Nasty Plot, Focus Punch, Incinerate, Poison Jab, Psychic, Will-o-Wisp, Nightmare, Shadow Ball, Protect, Ice Beam

Dratini (F)- Thunderwave, Twister, Warp, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Leer

Ponyta* (M)- Ember, Quick Attack, Flame Charge, Stomp, Heat Wave, Flame Burst, Hex

#Kadabra| Odd Incense (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch, Psybeam, Protect, Charge Beam, Recover, Psywave, Future Sight, Psyshock

!Vulpix (F)- Powder Snow, Baby Doll Eyes, Tackle, Quick Attack, Dig, Charm, Attract, Icy Wind, Moon Blast, Ice Beam

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Wartortle| Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Bite, Rapid Spin, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Dig, Ice Punch, Bubble Beam, Skull Bash, Aqua Tail, Water Pledge, Aqua Jet, Blizzard, Mud Slap, Scald

Magnemite*- Thunderbolt, Spark, Thundershock, Flash, Magnet Bomb, Gyro Ball, Charge, Tackle, Hidden Power (Fire), Metal Sound, Sonic Boom, Discharge, Flash Cannon

#Zapdos- Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Agility, Double Team, Extrasensory, Signal Beam, Discharge, Drill Peck, Pluck, Twister, Peck, Thunderwave, Roost, Charge, Steel Wing, Defog, Swift, Shock Wave, Heat Wave, Air Cutter, Flash

Dudrio (M)- Tri Attack, Peck, Furry Attack, Agility, Quick Attack, Rage, Ariel Ace, Double Team

#%Celesteela*| Leftovers- Flamethrower, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam, Rest, Giga Drain, Mega Drain, Absorb, Metal Sound, Air Slash, Tackle, Harden, Smack Down, Leech Seed, Iron Head, Iron Defense, Solar Beam, Toxic, Smart Strike, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse

#Ho-Oh*| Life Orb- Incinerate, Gust, Roost, Swift, Defog, Air Cutter, Heat Wave, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Pluck, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Extrasensory, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Twister, Solar Beam

Eevee (F)- Swift, Shadow Ball, Bite, Dig, Sand Attack, Iron Tail, Charm, Double Team

Jolteon (M)- Swift, Thundershock, Pin Missile, Bite, Thunderwave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Kick, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Thunder, Thunder Fang, Sand Attack

Magikarp* (M)- Tackle, Bounce, Flail

#Gyarados (F)- Tackle, Bite, Bounce, Water Pulse, Leer, Roar, Dragon Dance, Rain Dance, Trash, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Crunch

Bulbasaur| Miracle Seed (M)- Absorb, Leach Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Ingrain, Sludge Bomb, Bullet Seed, Dig, Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge, Sludge Wave, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard, Solar Beam

Muk (M)- Sludge, Sludge Bomb, Toxic, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Minimize, Harden, Sludge Wave, Hidden Power (Fairy), Flamethrower, Icy Wind

 **At Prof. Oak's Lab or with Ash's mom-**

%Cosmog- Teleport, Confusion, Protect, Psycho Boost (Not officially part of team yet)

25 Taruos, 5 Milktank

Furfrou (M)- Tackle, Charge Beam, Bite, Headbutt, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Snarl, Dark Pulse, Round, Hyper Voice

Mime Jr. (M)- Double Slap, Charm, Confusion, Tickle, Barrier, Psybeam

Butterfree| Silver Powder (M)- Harden, Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense, Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Protect, Signal Beam, Quiver Dance, Supersonic, Air Slash, Silver Wind

Paras (M)- Absorb, Scratch, Bug Bite, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Spore, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Slash, Mega Drain, Toxic, Aromatherapy, Growth, Slash, Furry Cutter, Signal Beam

Fearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Gust, Furry Attack, Drill Run, Steel Wing, Roost, Wing Attack, Agility, Mirror Move, Twister, Pluck, Drill Peck, Areal Ace, Double Team, Pursuit, Tri Attack, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Brave Bird

#Manchoke (M)- Cross Chop, Dual Chop, Leer, Karate Chop, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Bulk Up, Seismic Toss, Drain Punch, Close Combat, Thunder Punch, Rock Slide

#Charmeleon*(M)- Ember, Fire Spin, Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Bite, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Sunny Day, Shadow Claw, Protect, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst, Dig, Fire Punch, Heat Wave, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Seismic Toss, Dragon Tail (Will return for the Orange Islands)

Butterfree (F)- Tackle, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Psybeam, Stun Spore, String Shot, Bug Bite, Quiver Dance, Gust, Signal Beam

 **Tomo's Team-**

Pikachu (F)- Nuzzle, Tail Whip, Thundershock, Thunderwave, Double Team, Feint, Iron Tail

Ralts (M)- Confusion, Charm, Teleport, Growl, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf

Dratini (M)- Twister, Warp, Leer, Thunderwave, Dragon Breath, Dig, Aqua Tail

Deerling (F)- Attract, Stomp, Aromatherapy, Energy Ball, Double Kick, Jump Kick

#Swanna (F)- Water Pulse, Hurricane, Wing Attack, Peck, Brave Bird, Roost, Rain Dance, Aqua Ring, Feather Dance

#Zorua (M)- Scratch, Nasty Plot, Pursuit, Feint Attack, Agility, Double Team, Dark Pulse, Extrasensory, Shadow Ball

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's or with Delia-**

Chancy (F)- Soft Boiled, Double Slap, Pound, Charm, Attract, Egg Bomb, Flamethrower

Magikarp* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash

Magby (M)- Ember, Smokescreen, Smog, Psychic

Farfetch'd (M)- Cut, Slash, Swords Dance, Double Team, Night Slash

#Scyther (M)- Cut, Slash, Furry Cutter, Bug Buzz, Swords Dance, Leer, Double Team

 **Misty's Team-**

#Starmie- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Confusion, Recover, Tackle, Flash, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Protect, Gyro Ball, Confuse Ray, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Scald

#Gyarados (M)- Bite, Roar, Hyper Beam, Twister, Leer, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Crunch, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Scary Face

Slowpoke (M)- Confusion, Water Gun, Rest, Snore, Sleep Talk, Yawn, Water Pulse, Curse

Feebas (F)- Tackle, Water Pulse

Frillish (M)- Hex, Water Pulse, Scald, Icy Wind, Warp, Shadow Sneak

Popplio (F)- Bubble, Pound, Aqua Jet, Sing, Round, Disarming Voice

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Polywhirl (M)- Bubble, Tail Whip, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Mud Sport, Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Mud Shot, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Pound, Brick Break

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Bubble, Tackle, Withdraw, Attract, Icy Wind, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Dig, Aqua Jet, Mud Bomb, Gyro Ball

Marill (M)- Water Gun, Roll Out, Charm, Defense Curl, Bubble

Seadra (M)- Bubble, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Smokescreen, Leer, Focus Energy, Icy Wind, Twister, Scald, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Dragon Breath

Psyduck (M)- Disable, Confusion, Scratch

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Tackle, Swift, Iron Tail, Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Bite, Dig, Quick Attack, Double Team

Goldeen (F)- Peck, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Megahorn

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Tackle, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Recover, Whirlpool, Gyro Ball

Gloom (F)- Absob, Sleep Powder, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Mega Drain, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Acid, Sludge Bomb

Tympole (M)- Mud Slap, Water Pulse, Round, Toxic, Bubble Beam

Seel (F)- Icy Wind, Aqua Jet, Ice Shard, Headbutt, Water Gum

#Seaking (M)- Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Megahorn, Furry Attack, Peck, Bubble Beam, Waterfall, Horn Attack, Aqua Tail

 **Brock's Team-**

Gravler (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Smack Down, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Fire Punch, Earthquake, Protect, Gyro Ball

#Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Bind, Harden, Slam, Headbutt, Rock Throw, Stealth Rock, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Dig, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Rock Polish, Stone Edge

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Tackle, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Take Down, Rock Blast, Take Down, Bite, Rock Polish, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Icy Wind

Sandslash (M)- Sand Attack, Scratch, Defense Curl, Furry Swipes, Swift, Dig, Sand Tomb, Poison Sting, Slash, Rock Slide, Furry Cutter, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Sandstorm, Areal Ace, Sandstorm, Night Slash

Golbat (M)- Bite, Leach Life, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Swift, Double Team, Areal Ace, Absorb, Hypnosis, Gust, Defog, Zen Headbutt, Nasty Plot, Steel Wing, Twister

Vulpix (F)- Ember, Fire Spin, Hex, Tackle, Quick Attack, Will-o-Wisp, Iron Tail, Flame Charge

 **Brock's Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

!Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Charge, Smack Down, Spark, Thunder Punch, Rock Polish, Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Protect, Sandstorm, Charge Beam

 **Note: Oh my, what a large number of pokemon, I might have to do something about the listings soon :/**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Version Team Comparisons**

 **Right After the Safari Zone**

!Means Alolan Form!

*Means Shiny*

%Means Ultra Beast%

 **Version One-**

 **Ash's Pokemon:** Pikachu (M), Pidgeotto (F), Lucario (F), Charmeleon (M), Wartortle (M), Espeon (F), Magikarp (F), *Magnemite, Haunter (M), !Vulpix (F), Eevee (M), Abra (M), *Dratini (F), *Ninorino (M), *Ninorina (F), Krabby (M), Bulbasaur (M), Turaos x31 (M), Milktank x6 (F), Growlith (M), Pares (M), Rapidash (M), Primeape (M), Muk (M)

 **Tomo's Pokemon:** Growlith (M), Pikachu (F), *Magikarp (M), Farfetch'd (M), Chansey (F), Doduo (M)

 **Misty's Pokemon:** Staru, Starmie, Shellder (M), Squirtle (F), Oddish (F), Psyduck (M), Horsea (M), Goldeen (F), Polywag x9

 **Brock's Pokemon:** Onix (M), Boldore (M), Rhyhorn (M), Zubat (M), Cubone (M), Vulpix (F), Geodude (M), Ditto

 **Version Two-**

 **Ash's Pokemon:** Pikachu (M), Primeape (M), Darkrai, Dratini (F), *Ponyta (M), Kadabra (M), !Vulpix (F), Wartortle (M), *Magnemite, Zapdos, Dudrio (M), *%Celesteela, *Ho-oh, Eevee (F), *Magikarp (M), Gyarados (F), Bulbasaur (M), Muk (M), Turaos x25, Miktank x5, Furfrou (M), Mime Jr (M), Butterfree (M), Butterfree (F) Pares (M), Fearow (M), Manchoke (M), *Charmeleon (M)

 **Tomo's Pokemon:** Pikachu (F), Ralts (M), Dratini (M), Deerling (F), Swanna (F), Zorua (M), *Magikarp (F), Magby (M), Chansey (F), Farfetch'd (M), Scyther (M)

 **Misty's Pokemon:** Starmie, Gyarados (M), Slowpoke (M), Feebas (F), Frillish (M), Popplio (F), Polywhirl (M), Squirtle (F), Marill (M), Seadra (M), Psyduck (M), Vaporeon (M), Goldeen (F), Staru, Gloom (F), Tympole (M), Seel (F), Seaking (M)

 **Brock's Pokemon:** Gravler (M), Onix (M), Rhyhorn (M), Sandslash (M), Golbat (M), Vulpix (F), !Geodude (M)

 **Total Pokemon-**

Version One Ash: 59 Version Two Ash: 56

Version One Tomo: 6 Version Two Tomo: 11

Version One Misty: 17 Version Two Misty: 18

Version One Brock: 8 Version Two Brock: 7

 **Total Shiny Pokemon-**

Version One Ash: 4 Version Two Ash: 6

Version One Tomo: 1 Version Two Tomo: 1

Version One Misty: 0 Version Two Misty: 0

Verison One Brock: 0 Version Two Brock: 0

 **Total Non Kanto Pokemon (Alolan Forms Included)-**

Version One Ash: 9 Version Two Ash: 11

Version One Tomo: 0 Version Two Tomo: 5

Version One Misty: 0 Version Two Misty: 5

Version One Brock: 1 Version Two Brock: 1

 **Note: Sorry this is not a real chapter, but I wanted to see and show the differences between the two versions of pokemon are right after Tomo had joined the team and the group went to the Safari Zone**


	23. Chapter 23

**An Important Announcement**

As most of you, my readers may have noticed that Ash's Journey Version Two has hit some major writer's block.

The truth is I have lost the passion to keep writing it for now, so I'm going to work on the original story and version. Version one has been left to sit for far to long, I thought getting version two up to the same point (the end of the first season of the anime), but it proved to be hard and getting stale. So for now I am going back to version one and will add more to version two when I can stomach it. I'm not saying that version two's story is bad, it's just hit the wall.

I will replace this with a chapter when I get around to making it, but until then I will work on version one and any other stories I start up, so if you aren't already follow me back to my very first story,

 **Ash's Pokemon Journey Version One**


	24. Announcement

**Announcement**

I have recently created a story where I interact with the various characters that are under my influence as well as give news and updates on what is going on with my work called: Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum. So if you have any concerns about a particular story you might find some news about it there, and if you put a comment asking about a story that I haven't talked about yet, I should get around to making a chapter about it

Also this announcement will be replaced with a new chapter at some point for the stories that I am still working on, just please be patient with me as I don't have much time right now to work on any of my stories (As of 1-24-2019)


End file.
